Rivals, Love, and Tag?
by HappyMe-O
Summary: Jin/Hwoarang pairing. A new Tag Tournament has started, and the two rivals are forced to be partners. Set after the King of Iron Fist Tournament 4.
1. My partner is who?

**Disclaimer: The Tekken characters belong to Namco. I do not make money out of this.**

**Notes: Hwoarang will be using Baek's last name, but only until he reveals his birth name. His real canon name is not known yet, but I'll use the same name for Hwoarang in all my stories. -nods- **

**Also, in this story, things will be a little different time-wise. I know that in the real game, Tournament 4 and 5 were only a two months a part, but I'm going to change that. ThisTag Tournament takes place a year after the fourth. I'm also thinking of a sequelto this story, which will be announced when the last chapter comes out. Until then, enjoy!**

**I want to Thank Salysha! She helped me so much with this story! So thank you So much Salysha for Everyhting!**

* * *

**Chapter One.**

_My partner is who?_

_~*~_

"What! What do you mean 'another tag tournament?'" Hwoarang asked angrily of his master Baek.

"Calm down, Hwoarang. It will be fine. I still will be able to train you until you have to leave to be with your partner," the Tae Kwon Do master said calmly to his angered student.

The young Korean, however, did not like this news. With great frustration, Hwoarang turned away from his master, placing both hands to his hips and sighing heavily. "So, what you're saying is that I don't get to train with you this year, and we're not partners, either?! Why the hell not? Don't we get to choose?"

"Take a deep breath and calm down, Hwoarang," Baek started as he watched the young Korean turn to face him again. "Now, I know you don't like it, but it's a random pick with little discussion from the judges and Heihachi. Heihachi started to organize the tournament since the end of the King of Iron Fist Tournament 4. It seems to me, since the first tag tournament went so well, that he wanted to try it again but with different partners, and permanent ones, at that. The first tournament was just practice to see how people liked it. Now, if everything goes well with their new idea, they will continue the tag tournament but at rare and random times. It will be more practice for the fighters."

Hearing his master's words, Hwoarang cursed under his breath and took a deep sigh. "All right, fine, but when do we find out who our so-called 'partners' are?" he asked in a calmer tone, but the tension could still be heard in his voice.

"In two weeks. We will be receiving a letter about the tournament and who our partners will be. Also, when to meet up with them, so we can start our training."

Hwoarang nodded and sighed once again as he listened to his master's words. Feeling the frustration disappear, Hwoarang spoke, "Whatever…. Fuck…. Well, either way, I hope I don't get stuck with someone stupid or with him… Kazama." The Blood Talon cursed at the thought and stormed back into the dojang with his master right behind him.

Two Weeks Later:

The young Korean, Hwoarang, was pacing back and forth as he waited for his master to return with the mail. Today was the day the Blood Talon would finally find out who his mysterious partner for the new tag tournament would be. In the first Tag Tournament, Hwoarang had fought side by side with his master Baek before Baek had disappeared. Later, Hwoarang had learned that Baek was only badly injured and in the navy, while Hwoarang was in the Korean military. Hwoarang didn't find out or hear from his master until after the King of Iron Fist Tournament 4, which had taken place a year and a half ago.

The Blood Talon was grateful that his master was well and on his feet again. Hwoarang was excited to be once again his student, even if their time together was cut short due to the new Tag Tournament. Now, Hwoarang was being forced to train with someone else, which he was not happy about. Mostly, the Blood Talon was disappointedthat in this tournament, he would not be able fight his rival, Jin Kazama.

The Blood Talon was determined to find another way to fight the Japanese fighter or wait until the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5.

"Fuck that," Hwoarang cursed at the very thought of waiting another year to fight his rival.

In the last tournament, Hwoarang hadn't gotten to fight Jin. Instead, the Blood Talon had gone looking for the Japanese fighter and had forced him into a brawl. The Blood Talon had nearly beaten young Kazama in the fight until there had been a minor , before they had parted, Hwoarang had promised Jin they would face each other in the next tournament, which Jin had happily agreed to.

"Damn!" Hwoarang shouted as he continued to pace back and forth, waiting for Baek to return. The Blood Talon was getting ready to lose his patience waiting there and he was ready to hit something.

Then, to his relief, the door to the dojang opened, and Hwoarang ran to his master, nearly knocking over the older man, as he entered the hallway.

"Well?" the Blood Talon demanded, wanting his letter to see who he would be working with.

"Here," Baek said as he handed the Blood Talon the white envelope sealed with the Mishima Estate Temple mark. Hwoarang's eyes brightened as saw the letter. He snatched it out of his master's hands and ripped it open. He then read it out loud.

"Dear Mr. Doo San Hwoarang,

As you may know, this year's tournament is another Tag Team Tournament. We would like you to know that this tournament is to determine how your skills work with those of another fighter.

We had chosen a suitable partner for you in this tournament. We would like you to know that your partner is Kazama Jin, the grandson of Heihachi Mishima.

We would like to thank you for your time. Until further notice, you and your partner may use the Mishima Estate Temple for training. You will receive a letter in the mail, telling of the beginning of the tournament and its whereabouts.

You may join your partner in one week to start training.

Please enjoy the rest of your summer.

Heihachi Mishima"

Hwoarang read the letter twice, not believing his eyes. He couldn't believe they thought Kazama Jin would be a suitable partner for him in this tournament. "Son of a bitch! I can't fight him even if I wanted to! Last tournament, the military stopped our fight, on the third we tied, and then he disappeared, and in our first street fight together, we also tied. Son of a bitch!" the Blood Talon cursed, crumbling up the letter into his hand. "I just can't fight this asshole…."

"Calm down, Hwoarang. It will be fine," Baek said with a smile on his face as he began to read his letter.

"Oh, yeah? Well, who do you have?" Hwoarang asked, throwing his letter into the trash.

"Lei Wulong," Baek answered and walked past Hwoarang into the main room.

"Ha! You got the pig!" Hwoarang laughed as he followed his master and sat down Indian-style on the floor.

Lei and Hwoarang had often been at odds. Hwoarang, a street thug and a fighter when away from his master, had been the target of Lei's attempts to arrest him. When the Korean was in his homeland, a friend of Lei's had had the same job. Neither officer had yet been successful.

The Mishima Temple:

Jin Kazamawas alone in his room, lying on his bed. He had just returned from a long day of training. The young Kazama had returned to his father's temple, along with his step-uncle Lee Chaolan. The two had gotten away from Kazuya, but they had been found by Heihachi. What had really surprised Jin was that his grandfather had stopped, or seemed to have stopped, gathering the Devil Gene from him and his father. Even so, as long as Lee was there with him, Jin knew he didn't have too much to worry about, as his ojiisan would be too busy with Lee to worry about him.

Jin know rested comfortably on the bed, tired and sore from his intense training earlier. He had sparred with both his uncle and grandfather, only to lose to Heihachi out of tiredness.

Jin's attention was then caught by a soft tap on his door. Groaning from slight pain in his back, Jin sat up and walked over to his bedroom door to discover Lee waiting outside. "Yes?" Jin asked calmly.

"Here is your letter, kid. You know, the one telling you who your partner is. Don't know why the old fag didn't tell us himself," Lee said as he handed Jin his letter, folding his arms over his chest.

"To be official," Jin answered as he, too, opened his letter. He read it over once.

"Well, who do you have?" Lee asked, hoping it was him, so he didn't have to bother to read his own letter.

"Hwoarang-san," Jin answered as he folded his letter back up and tucked it into the envelope.

"The Korean street fighter? The one you are rivals with?"

Jin simply nodded to his uncle's question.

"My, he isn't going to be happy about this. Now, let's see who my partner is…. Steve Fox?" Lee raised a brow as he read his letter over and shook his head. "I have a weirdo, and you have a hothead. Great," Lee said with a smile and a laugh before walking away from Jin's door with a simple wave.

Jin returned to his room and kicked the door shut behind him. He moved back to his bed and lay down with a heavy sigh. "Looks like we lost another chance, Hwoarang. I never did believe there was a reason to fight in the first place." Jin turned onto his side, hoping to fall asleep. He thought he better get some good rest now, knowing he was going to have to deal with the hot-tempered Blood Talon in one week's time.

* * *

**Thanks for reading chapter one. Please enjoy chapter two! ^-^**


	2. Directions

**Disclaimer: I do not own most of the characters in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter Two.**

_Directions _

~*~

It was the last day Hwoarang was staying with his master Baek. In the following morning, he would be taking his bike and things to join Jin at his place. The only problem was, Hwoarang had no idea how to get to the temple, nor had he any idea where it was. The Korean was good with the downtown of Tokyo and all the bars in town, but he wasn't good with the uptown streets or the deep woods he knew lay near the temple.

"Master…?" Hwoarang said in a calm voice as he knocked on his master's bedroom door. "Master Baek, are you there?" the Blood Talon asked again, losing some of his patience.

Hwoarang nearly sent a drop kick to the person behind him as he felt a hand on his shoulder, only to stop himself when he realized who it was.

"Hwoarang, did you need something?" Baek asked in a calm tone of voice and a smile on his face.

"Uh, yeah…. Yes, I do. You wouldn't happen to know where, umm, Jin's grandfather's temple is, would you?" the Blood Talon asked, placing his fist to his hips, a rather annoyed look to his face. He wasn't annoyed at his master, but more at himself for not asking this in the beginning of the week.

Baek frowned at Hwoarang; he had told the young Korean time and time again that he should seek Jin out so that when the time came to meet up his rival, he would know where the place was or even go with the Japanese back to his home. Baek knew better, though. He knew Hwoarang was too stubborn to even think of going with Jin to the temple. "No, Hwoarang, I do not know. I told you last week I had no idea. Go to Jin's school, Tokyo University, and ask him yourself. He will give you the directions, I am sure," Baek said and walked past the Blood Talon into his room.

Hwoarang sighed heavily, knowing he would have no choice but to go to Kazama's school and see the Japanese fighter. With a quick motion, he grabbed the keys to his bike and left the dojang.

Tokyo University:

Jin sat comfortably under a tree at school, reading one of his text books, studying for a test he would be having in his next class once the lunch break was over. His concentration was cut short, however, as a loud motorcycle could be heard coming through the school gate. Jin noticed how several other students also took notice of the loud sound, and about a dozen girls lined up at the front gate. Each and every one of the girls was giggling and whispering to one another.

Jin sighed heavily as he went back to his reading, not caring who was making the noise. The Japanese figured it was probably some hotshot trying to get a date from one of the girls. However, his concentration was quickly taken away from him once again. The giggling of the girls started to get louder along with a few squeals. Jin continued to ignore them, trying to concentrate until a shadow of a figure came over him. The next thing the Japanese knew, the book was taken away from his grasp. He blinked couple of times before staring up at the man before him. The man's face was covered by his book. Jin, however, did not worry, as he knew well who it was just by the long legs in jeans, with belt straps sticking out at each side, and by the black and orange leather tank top. It was his Korean rival, Hwoarang. _He came for a fight, no doubt,_ Jin thought.

"American culture and lifestyle, Kazama? Nerd," the Blood Talon said before tossing the book in Jin's lap and bending his knees so he was face to face with the young Kazama.

"So, what is it that you want? To let you know, I will not fight you here," Jin said calmly, but he hoped the Korean didn't want to fight him right now. Kazama knew he would get into trouble and possibly be kicked out of school if he fought Hwoarang.

Hwoarang merely smirked as he stared straight into his rival's chocolate brown eyes. "That wasn't even on my mind, Kazama, even if it does sound like fun. No, I'm here to get the directions to your place, so I can get there tomorrow." Hwoarang took a cigarette out from behind his ear and stood up. He removed a lighter from his back pocket and lit the white cylinder, taking in a deep puff.

Jin watched Hwoarang for a moment before nodding his head and taking out a notebook and a pen. "I will write it down for you," Jin said, but before starting, he continued, "You should also not smoke that here. You can get into trouble. They have strict rules here…."

Hwoarang took in a deep drag, a smirk on his lips, as he held the cigarette between two fingers. His crimson brown eyes met Jin's chocolate brown ones once again. "Me, get into trouble? I don't think so," he said with a snicker before his eyes started to wander around the schoolyard. The Korean's crimson-huedorbs then landed on a pair of twin boys, who seemed to be glaring at him. Hwoarang returned the glare and spoke out, "You want a fight?"

The twins merely smirked and walked back to the school building while writing something down. Hwoarang shook his head and smiled. "That's what I thought…. Nerds," he said as he leaned against a tree, waiting for Jin to finish writing down the directions to the temple.

As Jin finished, he stared up at the Blood Talon, watching him make some sort of a flirtatious gesture at some of the girls. He even noticed how some of the guys were watching them as well. _Probably wondering what is going on,_ Jinthought, staring into the distance.The Japanese then noticed that the Blood Talon was looking back down at him, an annoyed look in his eyes. A blush formed on Jin's cheeks, and quickly he got up on his feet, his books in hand, and handed Hwoarang the sheet of paper. "Here."

Before taking the paper off Jin, Hwoarang took another drag of his cigarette and tossed it to the ground, stepping on it. He then took the paper in his hands and read it over once. "Nice handwriting …," he said as he folded up the paper and placed it safely into his back pocket. "All right, Kazama, I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks," he said with a wave of his hand and headed for the main gate.

Jin watched as the Korean stopped by several girls, winking at them as he passed by. All the girls giggled and squealed as they watched him leave. Some were saying how cute he was, as Hwoarang climbed over the fence and onto his bike and then disappeared.

Jin watched the Blood Talon leave before gathering the rest of his things and heading back inside before the bell rang.

Later That Night:

Hwoarang was back at his master Baek's. He was sitting in the living room on the couch, reading over and memorizing the directions Jin had given him.

"Hwoarang, are you still up?" Master Baek said as he walked on into the room.

Hwoarang turned as he heard his master speak. "Yes, sir. I was just about to head off to bed," he said as he stood up.

"Good. You will need your rest if you want to be up early. You have to be at Jin's by 8:00 in the morning," the Tae Kwon Do master said, patting Hwoarang's shoulder lightly.

Hwoarang smiled and bowed to his master. "Good night, master." As he went to his room, he heard his master say, "Night," on the way.

Master Baek was the only man whose orders Hwoarang would follow. However, tonight Hwoarang was going to break a few rules. Tonight Hwoarang was going to meet several of his gang members at a local night club and get hammered. He normally wouldn't do that when he was under master Baek's roof on weekdays or without saying so. In fact, he wasn't allowed to sneak out, but tonight was different. Tonight was the first time in several months that he would be hanging out with his gang. Plus, he did not know when he would see his Japanese street fighters over the next couple of weeks.

* * *

**Notes: I know it's kind of short, but I promise I'll try and make it better. Thanks!**


	3. A Rude Awakening, and A Rude Welcome!

**A/N: Chapter Three is a little short, but it was modified ****as well****. Let me know what you think! ^_^**

**A/N 2: All modified chapters will have titles! **

* * *

Jin awoke at his usual time that morning at five. He had several things to do before Hwoarang came. One thing, he had to make sure Hwoarang's room was ready and suitable. However, before Jin could even think of doing anything, he needed some breakfast and a shower. Jin quickly threw a long black robe over his half naked body and went to his private bathroom. _Time for a shower... then breakfast,_ Jin said to himself and closed the door behind him.

After washing up and getting dressed, Jin headed down the stairs and into the kitchen. As he was halfway down the hall, he heard Uncle Lee call his name. The older man walked up to Jin and smiled. "Good morning, Jin. How are you?" he asked calmly.

"Good morning. I am fine, Lee. You?" Jin said and continued his way to the kitchen with Lee right behind him.

"I'm fine. So, is your buddy Hwoarang coming here?" Lee asked with a hint of curiosity.

"Yes, he will be arriving today or he should be…," Jin answered as he turned the lights on and walked over to the fridge.

"That's funny. So is Steve Fox. I wonder why pops is letting the four of us use the same house…. I was sure he said all teams would be separated...," Lee said with a hint of suspicion in his voice.

Jin didn't answer that. He only nodded and continued to make himself some cereal. Yet, the Japanese youth couldn't help but wonder the same thing.

**Later That Morning:**

"Hwoarang! Hwoarang, wake up!" Baek yelled at the younger Korean as he kicked his bed. "You drunken fool, I said, wake up!" The Tae Kwon Do master was furious with Hwoarang. The smell of beer and weed roamed the room. It was disgusting, and Baek was getting angrier with his student. He then brought a foot into the air and slammed it down on the young Korean's head. "Get you ass up now!"

"Ahh-urrge!" Hwoarang yelled, shaking his head and arms as he started to push his master's foot off him. "Man! Keep it down!" he yelled, holding onto his head.

"That is what you get for drinking all night! You will not get off easy for this, Hwoarang!" Baek said with anger. A furious look on his face while he was shouting at Hwoarang told that he meant business.

Hwoarang groaned loudly as he slowly pushed himself out of bed and tried to ignore the throbbing in his head. "Master, I--"

But before the Blood Talon could finish the sentence, a voice cut him off. "Hwoarang, I saw you last night with your street gang. All of you were kicking some poor guy's ass in that alley and smoking weed. You were lucky you got away from me, or I would have arrested your sorry asses," Lei Wulong said with anger. The Chinese officer had been standing next to Baek, and both men had stern and angry looks on their faces.

"And he still can, Hwoarang," Baek said, his voice calmer now, but the anger was still in his eyes.

Hwoarang's eyes narrowed and the Korean looked as if he was about to protest or even make a run for it. But, before he could say or do anything, Baek spoke, "However, considering the tournament is so close by, I won't let some stupid thing you did get in the way of someone else who wants to compete."

Hwoarang sighed in relief as he listened to his master's words. He was glad that he wasn't going to jail or that he didn't have to run off. Yet, before Hwoarang could say any thanks, Baek spoke again.

"But, don't think you're getting off just because of that. You will be spending some time in jail, don't worry. Once after the tournament is over or when you and Jin lose…. If you do, you will go right into prison and stay there for a month. You will do as you are told if you want to come back and train with me," Baek said in a serious tone, and Hwoarang knew he meant every word.

The Blood Talon was angry, but he also couldn't blame his master. He had disobeyed the rules after Baek had kindly taken him in for the summer. Sighing softly, Hwoarang nodded and bowed. "I'm sorry, Master. Please forgive me."

Baek sighed, but he smiled and patted the Blood Talon's shoulder lightly. "You are late of meeting Jin at his home. You were supposed to be there an hour ago. So, you better get going. Don't worry, I have the number to his place; he gave it to me the other day when I saw him. I will keep in touch and let you know what's going on. Now, get your thing sand get going," master Baek said, giving Hwoarang a one-armed hug. Baek then quickly let go and turned to the door. Before he left, he turned to Hwoarang and spoke once again. "And, don't forget: Speak your mind, but speak it wisely." He and Lei then exited the room and disappeared down the hall.

Hwoarang didn't quite know what his master meant by those words, but he decided to remember them. Hwoarang often remembered a lot of things his master said, even if they didn't make sense at the time.

Sighing, the Blood Talon gathered up his book bag and guitar. He was glad he had packed all of his clothes the previous day, or he would have left without them. When he had everything he needed, he headed out of the bedroom, down the hall, and out of the front door. He walked down the temple stairs and over to his bike. He strapped his guitar on his back and the book bag onto the handle bars. Once everything was in place, he took his bike key off the chain on his neck and got on. Sliding his goggles over his eyes, he waved goodbye to Baek and Lei and rode off.

The Blood Talon rode on his bike down the long, narrow street away from his master's temple. The Korean was trying to remember Jin's directions to the Mishima Temple. Jin had said it would be a 35-minute drive to get there, but the reckless Blood Talon was going to make it a quick 15-minute drive. The Korean ran the red lights, dodged the traffic, and barely escaped a few accidents on his motorcycle. A smile was on his face the whole time as he drove, and heavy winds blew hard against him.

When Hwoarang finally made it to Jin's place, his eyes widened at how big it didn't even think there were hotels as big as this place, from the looks of it. Hwoarang whistled as he easily drove up to the front gates where two Tekken soldiers stopped him in his tracks. The soldiers didn't hesitate when they saw the Blood Talon drive up – they pointed their guns straight at his face.

Hwoarang's eyes widened when he saw the guns. He pushed the goggles away from his eyes and onto his forehead. "Hey, fellows…. I'm here to see Kazama Jin. My name is Hwoarang…. I'm sure he told you of me?" Hwoarang said as he looked from one soldier to the other. Seeing that neither of the guards backed down, Hwoarang's eyes narrowed, and his right hand curled into a tight fist, the leather of his gloves making small squeaking noises the tighter he made it. "Kazama, you stupid…," Hwoarang said under his breath. He got off the bike and raised both his hands into the air.

"Hey, look! I'm here for Kazama Jin! He's fuckin' Heihachi Mishima's grandson!" Hwoarang shouted as the two guards started pulling back the triggers.

Hwoarang backed away, a scared look forming in his eyes. Just as he was about to get onto his bike, one guard's walkie-talkie went off and he heard someone's voice from the other side. The guards looked at one another and the right one nodded, moving out of the way. The one on the left opened the gate, and they both bowed at Hwoarang.

"About damn time," the Blood Talon said as he got back onto his bike, and slowly made his way to the front of the temple, parking his bike right in front of the main entrance.

The Blood Talon walked up the temple stairs and made his way to the front door. Cursing Kazama's name for having the guards nearly kill him, he pressed and held down the door bell, letting it ring continually. The door was soon answered by Lee.

"The hot-tempered Korean! Thought it was you," Lee said, shaking his head with a smile and moving out of the way to let Hwoarang in.

"Chaolan," the Blood Talon said with a bit of anger in his voice. He stepped past Lee and went inside. He took a good look around, a whistle escaping his lips.

"Jin's in the kitchen. Go ahead and greet him, or kick his ass, whichever. I have to go and pick someone up at the train station. See you later…. And, nice bike," Lee said as he walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Hwoarang only waved a hand at Lee before tying his bike key back around his neck where it was nice and secure. He made his way inside the main room. The young Korean let his eyes scout the area, taking in every detail. The place was defiantly big and seemed a lot larger on the inside than it did on the outside. The Blood Talon couldn't help but whistle, and his eyes widened.

Hwoarang dropped his book bag down onto the floor next to the doorway. He slowly moved next to the large painting of an angel hanging on the wall. Hwoarang reached a hand up to the small angel painting, letting his right index trace the wings. It was a beautiful male angel, with wavy red hair and green eyes. He was naked, with only a white blanket covering his lower torso. His wings were an orange red and looked of fire. "Hmmm…," Hwoarang said as he looked hard at the painting.

"That was my mother's…," said a voice from behind Hwoarang, causing the Blood Talon to slightly jump and pull away from the painting. He quickly turned around too see Jin standing there arms folded in the doorway.

"Kazama!" Hwoarang shouted. His eyes narrowed, and there was anger on his face. "Were you trying to get me shot?"

Jin's eyes widened at the sudden outburst, and he brought both hands in the air. "No. I'm sorry about the guards. That was Heihachi's doing. He had told them to deny any entrance without permission. I'm sorry I didn't get word of it until Lee told me," Kazama said, bowing politely to Hwoarang.

Hwoarang snorted and looked away from the Japanese. "Whatever. The old man isn't staying here, is he?"

"No. He is staying somewhere else. It will just be, you, Lee, Steve, and myself," Jin answered with a smile.

"Steve? Steve Fox?" Hwoarang suddenly asked, a grin forming on his lips. He watched as Jin nodded, and his grin grew bigger. "Damn, I haven't seen that fucker in over a year. Remind me to give him a good welcome," he chuckled. "Well, never mind that. Where am I staying?"

"Oh, right. Follow me," Jin said, turning away from the living room, and stopping at the door. "This your bag?"

"Yeah," Hwoarang answered as he pushed his guitar up higher onto his shoulder. He then followed Jin to his new room. _This will be interesting,_ Hwoarang thought to himself. The grin never left his lips.


	4. Two Koreans, a Brit, and a Japanese?

**A/N: All right, Chapter Four is up and modified. I hope you enjoy! ^__^ Please R&R and let me know how you like my four main chars. I'm a bit shaky on Steve and Lee.**

* * *

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Two Koreans, a Brit, and a Japanese?** _

Jin sat alone at the kitchen table, reading. After he had left Hwoarang in his room to unpack, he had decided to continue with his studies for Monday's exam. He knew he wouldn't have much time at the moment, as Lee would be returning with Steve Fox, and Hwoarang would be returning from his room. Lee and he knew they had to work out a routine for training. Using the dojo wouldn't be hard, considering there were two at the temple; it was the gym they had to share.

That was the least of Jin's worries, however. His main worry was that Hwoarang was his partner. He didn't mind that the Blood Talon was his partner for the tournament, since the two of them had worked together countless of times. The most recent timehad been a little over a year and a half ago when he had helped the Korean escape from the Korean military. Then, two years before that, Hwoarang had helped Jin escape from Tekken Force when Heihachi had been after him. So, he knew the Blood Talon didn't necessarily hate him; it was just some rivalry to get even. In last year's tournament, Hwoarang had seemed to be an all right guy, just bloodthirsty to fight. He couldn't blame the Blood Talon; if it were him, he would want to settle the score too, just not at every chance he got. It was the Korean's temper that made him worry the most.

Jin had often thought it was Hwoarang's way of showing friendship. That was how Jin thought of it, anyway. Growing up, Jin didn't really have many friends, as he had lived a sheltered life and had often been shy around people. Then, in his second year of high school, he had met Ling Xiaoyu. She had just started the 8th grade, and he the 10th. He didn't see her too much as a friend but more as a little sister. Sometimes, she did get a little annoying to Jin, but Jin never had the heart to let her know that. Lee was another friend of Jin's, despite their age difference. But other than those two, Jin spent most of his time alone. Maybe this tournament would be different and good for the young Kazama.

Jin hadn't realized he was staring into space until he noticed a blue-gloved hand moving up and down before his eyes. His brown orbs widened, and he quickly looked up to see the Blood Talon standing over him, a smirk on his lips. He looked as though he had showered and changed. His hair was damp and all over the place. Blinking, Jin watched as the Blood Talon pulled out a chair and turned it backwards as he sat down.

"Sleeping beauty much, Kazama?" Hwoarang said with a snicker.

Jin could feel his cheeks heating slightly as he stared back down to his book, closing it. "Did you need something?" he asked as he slowly brought his attention back to the Blood Talon.

The smirk never left the Korean's face as he watched Jin, and he shook his head. "No, not really. Umm, who did you say was joining us? Lee and Steve?"

"Yes. Steve Fox is Lee's partner this year," Jin answered.

"Ha ha! That's awesome! Got him drunk once, after winning a spar against him. Talks too much," Hwoarang said with a snicker. "Wanted to kill me the next day. Anyway, what had your attention in that mind of yoursbefore I walked in?"

"I--." Just as Jin was about to answer the Blood Talon's question, they both heard the slamming of the front door and loud voices. Jin bowed his head towards Hwoarangas he slid out of his chairand walked out of the kitchen, down the hall, and into the main room.

"OY! Hey there, Kazama Jin. Nice to see ya!" Steve Fox said with a smile, a suitcase in his hand.

Jin smiled and nodded at the British boxer. "Welcome, Steve," he said. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Hwoarang behind him.

"Hey, look, it's Foxy Steve!" Hwoarang said with a smirk.

"Holy shit!" Steve's eyes widened when he saw the Korean standing next to Jin, and he shook his head, taking a good look at the young Korean. "Well, damn, you haven't changed. How are ya, Hwoarang?"

"I was doing fine, then you showed up," the Korean joked and brought an arm around Jin's neck, pulling the Japanese close. "This is my FUCKING PARTNER!" he said, putting more emphasis on the word "fucking" as a joke, and gave a wink.

"Are you drunk?" Steve couldn't help but askand laughed.

Lee came into the room,carrying another suitcase. "All right, kids, we all know each other. Steve, let's go get you settled," he said and headed up the stairs. Steve laughed and let Lee go ahead of him before stopping next to Hwoarang.

Hwoarang's grin grew into a smile and he pushed Jin aside. The Korean and the Brit moved into a hug, slapping each other's backs. "Damn, been long," Steve said happily.

"Fuck, yeah," Hwoarang said and whispered something in Steve's ear before shoving him off. "Stop getting gooey on me, prick!"

"Yeah, yeah. See you later," Steve said with a laugh and ran on up the stairs after Lee.

Jin couldn't help but stare at Hwoarang with disbelief. He had never thought Hwoarang could get excited to see someone. His brown eyes widened, and he didn't know what to think of anything.

Hwoarang smiled and snickered. "Fuck, that will get his balls in knots. Looks like it got yours in knots, too. What's wrong, cat got your tongue?"

Another blush came over the Japanese's cheeks, and he shook his head. "You didn't have to say it that way…."

"Say what how?" Hwoarang said with a smirkand stared at the Japanese.

Jin knew that the Korean knew what he meantand sighed. "We're not… fucking partners…," he said awkwardly.

Hwoarang's smirk grew bigger, and he shook his head, holding back a laugh. "What's wrong, Jinny-kins? I'm not good enough for you? Should I drop out of the tourney?"

Jin's eyes widened at the odd nickname. Was the Blood Talon flirting with him? He didn't know what to say and so he shook his head. "No, of course not," he saidand rubbed his forehead. The Korean was more than a headache. He did, however, want to know more about the relationship between the Blood Talon and the British boxer. They seemed closer than drinking buddies. Jin couldn't help but feel a tight knot in the pit of his stomach.

"Jin, you all right?" Hwoarang asked, tilting his head to the side. He stared at his rival, wondering what was on the Japanese's mind. He noticed that Jin looked a little angry or annoyed at something. "Hey, sleeping beauty!" he said when Kazama didn't answer.

Jin shook his head and turned his attention back to Hwoarang. "Sorry…," he said and stepped away.

"Jin, let's go eat, and you tell me what's in that mind of yours," Hwoarang said with a snicker and headed back to the kitchen.

Jin? Since when did he start calling me by my first name…? Jin thought to himself as he followed the Korean into the kitchen.

Five minutes passed before Lee and Steve returned. They spotted Jin readingand Hwoarang eating a sandwich and drinking a coke. Lee raised a brow at the picture as he stepped in and then shook his head. "Now, if I didn't know better, I would think you two were a married couple or lovers. Calmly sitting there in each other's presence," the older Korean said as he grabbed himself a coke.

Hwoarang swallowed hard as he looked up to the silver-haired man, his eyes narrowing. "Want a beating? Because I'll give you one right here and now."

Jin easily closed his book and stared at the other two. Steve looked a bit uneasy as he took a seat next to Jinand accepted the coke he was offered by Lee.

"Relax, it was a joke," Lee said as he sat next to the Blood Talon. "Fag," he muttered with a smirk.

Hwoarang rose from his chair, which almost fell over in the process. "Better be asking for a cigarette!" he said, anger growing in his voice.

Lee, Steve, and Jin all got up now. Jin quickly took a hold of the Blood Talon's shoulder. "Doo San, calm down. He was joking with you," he said, restraining the Blood Talon from attacking the silver-haired devil.

"Hwoarang, man, we don't need to fight. Save it for the tournament," said Steve, looking at the Blood Talon and then at Lee.

"Hwoarang, I was joking. Don't turn this into anything it shouldn't be," Lee said with a bit of an edge to his voice.

Hwoarang took in a deep breath and pushed away from Jin, sitting back down. "Fine," he said and went back to his sandwich.

The other three let out deep breaths of relief and sat back down to the table. Steve shook his head. "Let's get down to talking here. We have to figure a few things out, don't we?" the Brit said, looking around the table.

Jin nodded and looked over to Lee. "So, how are we going to work this? We need to share the gym."

Lee sat back and thought for a moment. "Well, we take it for one week, you two have it the other week," he said, looking at Jin.

"Fuck that! Seven days a week, one day off training, that makes six days. Three days we have it, three days you fuckers have it. Jin has school Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Those days you two can take the gym, the days Jin has off we can take it. Plain and simple," the Blood Talon said and took a good sip of his drink.

Lee, Steve, and Jin all looked at one anotherand shrugged. "All right, that could work," said Lee with a smile, and Jin nodded in agreement.

Hwoarang took a good gulp of his soda and then a large bite of his sandwich, finishing it off with a satisfied look on his face. "Good sandwich, Kazama."

"Bit of a pig you got as a fucking partner there, Jin," Steve said with a smirkas he watched the Blood Talon.

Jin couldn't help but chuckle a bit and shake his head. "What is it with you two, calling it that?"

"What are you talking about, Steve?" Hwoarang said with a smirk and then shook his head. "Lei is not Jin's partner. Nor fucking one at that. I am."

Jin brought his hands to his face and leaned back into his chair, not believing this conversation.

Lee merely shook his head and laughed. "Speaking of Lei, anyone know who his partner is?"

"My master, Doo San Baek," Hwoarang said as he looked to Jin. "What's wrong, Kazama?"

"Really? Hmm, looks like they really know what they were doing in the tournament…." Lee paused as he stared over at Jin then spoke again, "Umm…. He's not used to the conversation you and Steve started…."

"You really think they thought it through then?" Steve asked Lee.

"Jin, relax, Steve's a pervert and you gotta get used to my mouth…." …on your Blood Talon shook his head at the random thought and brought his attention back to the conversation.

"Fuck you, Hwoa," Steve said with a grin, eyeing the Blood Talon.

Lee simply ignored the comments between Steve and Hwoarang and continued the conversation. "Yes, to put Baekand Lei together in a match is smart thinking. Now, it would have been smart to put me with Marshall Law or with Hwoarang. I was surprised to see that I had Steve, but then I can see the advantage we will have as well. So, I guess they did pick good partners.... If not with all, with most," Lee answered Steve.

"Oh? You think?" Hwoarang asked giving Jin a cold stare. He then turned to Steve with a grin. "And Steve? Up the ass or in the mouth?"

Jin noticed the stare, but didn't say anything of it. He knew the Blood Talon wanted more to fight him than to fight with him. Jin covered his face again at the conversation.

"I have to agree with Lee on this one. They put the Williams sisters together as well. Those two don't get along at all, but they make a great team," Steve said, leaning back into his chair. He then let out a laugh at Hwoarang's comment. "You sick fucker."

Lee nodded and thought for a moment. "That's what makes me wonder: Why did they put Hwoarang here with Jin? I mean, I can see how they would make good partners, but not as muchas if Hwoarang would with me or you. Or even Baek himself. Though, like I said, I can work with Steve's jabs, but Hwoarang would work better with them with his deadly kicks. Maybe…. I guess they know something we don't?"

Jin removed his hands from his face and shook his head. "The idea is to learn how to work together. My new fighting styleis more similar to Hwoarang's now than it was when I had my father's."

"Jin, you're a romantic. Picking a fighting style close to your rival's. You asshole," Hwoarang said, leaning back into his chair, a smirk on his face.

"It's still a bit surprising. It's hard for me to picture Jin doing those high kicks and Hwoarang the hard punches," Lee said with a snicker.

"Doo San and I have worked together before, though," Jin said calmly.

"Doo San? Fuck, that's right…," Hwoarang said and shook his head. "Yeah, we kicked some major ass last year. Heh, right after I kicked your ass, Kazama," the Blood Talon said with a smirk. "But that's beside the point. I think the people organizing this thing know something we don't, and we will have to find out what it is."

"Maybe it has to do with you two tying all the time. Figured, they can't beat each other, so why not make them work together," said Lee with wonder.

"So they make us fucking partners? I mean…fighting…," Hwoarang said with a laugh.

"Well, gents, it was nice talking to you. I'm going to my room for a while. Steve, don't let these two bore you. We'll start training tomorrow." With that, Lee walked out of the room, throwing his empty coke can away on his way out.

"I need a fucking cigarette. Steve, we'll talk later, and Jin, don't look at me." The Blood Talon was a bit mean. He didn't mean it, really; he just felt a bit angry for some reason, and he left the room without another word.

"Why doesn't he like you?" Steve asked, staring at Jin.

"Because a few years ago, before the third tournament, we tied in a street fight. Then again at the tournament. Ever since then, he's been seeking a rematch,and that's what started the rivalry," Jin said with a soft sigh and shook his head. "What is the story with you two?" Jin askedand, for some reason, he needed to know.

"Well, I met the Blood Talon by the train station. He recognized me from the tournament and asked me for a spar. So we fought, and he ended up kicking my ass. Then, afterwards, we headed to a bar and got drunk. What happened that night meant something then, but now it's just a friendship. I am glad for it," the Brit said truthfully and gave a laugh.

Jin stared at Stevewith a bit of disbelief. Was he saying what he thought he was saying? Did the two sleep together once, or twice…? Was the Blood Talon, Hwoarang, gay? He couldn't be. Jin seen Hwoarang many times before at bars, his mouth linked to some girls, often walking out of hotel rooms with a girl by his side.

"Well, Kazama-san, whatever it is between you and the Blood Talon, you should work out your differences within this tournament. I know he's a hothead and an asshole, but he is a good friend. In this tournament, you two will need to work together, and to work together is to trust each other. Can't do that if you're not friends. Anyway, I have a bit of unpacking to do," Steve said and stood up. "Tell Hwoa we can catch up later. That's if you see him, anyway."

"You can call me Jin. And I will try and talk with Doo San…," Jin said, standing up as well.

"I'll remember that. I mean, we should all be on a first-name basis, anyway," Steve said and left leaving Jin alone.

* * *

**Notes: Okay, that's the end of Chapter 4. I'll have Chapter 5 fixed and put up shortly.**


	5. Drunk and Pepperonis?

**A/N: Okay! Chapter Five is up and modified! Yay! I fixed it and changed it slightly here and there. Please let me know what you think!**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 5_

_Drunk and Pepperonis?_

Hwoarang sat on his bed in his new room with a cigarette in his mouth and an annoyed look on his face. He took in a deep drag before taking the cigarette out, holding it between two fingers. His thoughts were on the downstairs conversation. "They know something…," he said, taking one last puff of the smoke and crunching the cigarette into the small ashtray.

The Korean then lay back on the bed, his eyes staring up at the ceiling. The Blood Talon couldn't help but have a bad feeling about this tournament, but he couldn't think straight. His mind was going in all different directions. He didn't know why or what it was, but he wasn't so angry anymore that Jin was his partner. He was actually glad, and that confused him. Was this rivalry he had sworn he had with the Japanese fighter just to hide one of his most hidden secrets?

He was also happy too see Steve again. He knew the British boxer still had an attraction to him and Hwoarang couldn't hide that he felt the same. But that's all it was: an attraction. He had no feelings but friendship for Steve. But he had a feeling Steve felt differently toward him, knew Steve still had feelings for him. A talk was in order.

Hwoarang knew he would have to clear things with the British boxer some other time, though. For now, his concerns were on Jin. Why had he developed a weird feeling toward the Japanese fighter? _An attraction… maybe_, he thought, but couldn't explain the reason for the feeling.

With great frustration, Hwoarang pulled at his hair and pushed himself out of bed. He quickly grabbed a pack of smokes and stormed out of the room and down the hall. When he made it to the end of the hall, he watched as Jin made his way up the stairs. The fighters caught eye contact. Hwoarang couldn't help but stare at the brown eyes before him.

"Doo San, is something wrong?" he heard Jin say in a concerned but soft tone, stopping in front him. Hwoarang shook his headand looked away from the Japanese fighter, pushing past him. "I'm fine. Going out for a while. This time, let your guards know, asshole," the Blood Talon said, sliding down the banister, quickly making his way out of the front door.

Jin couldn't help but stare after the Blood Talon, wondering what was wrong with him. He sighed heavily and turned around to see Lee and Steve standing there with questioning looks. Jin only shrugged and shook his head.

**Twenty Minutes Later:**

The Blood Talon had made his way to the bar less than ten minutes. He hadn't been there for more than five minutes, but he was already starting to get buzzed. He was arm in arm with a lovely young redhead, an 18-year-old girl. He was flirting with her and giving her soft kisses near her neck. After another beer, Hwoarang whispered something in her ear. She smiled and nodded, and the two moved away from the bar. Hwoarang threw some money on the table and the two escaped, laughing and kissing on the way out. They walked out of the bar and down the street to the nearest hotel, disappearing into it.

**Back at the Temple:**

Three hours had passed since the Blood Talon had left, and Jin was alone in his room. He was worried about his rivalleaving like that. Something was surely bothering the Korean, and Jin couldn't help but wonder what. Steve and Lee were downstairs together, playing some Playstation game on the TV. They had asked Jin if he wanted to join them, but Jin had declined, still having to study.

He knew he should go and look for the Blood Talon, but he decided against it, considering how angry Hwoarang had been. He thought it would be best if he waited for him to return on his own instead.

It didn't help that Jin was also angry with the Blood Talon for calling him an asshole and leaving the way he did. He knew, well, knew it was going to be like this during the whole tournament. He sighed heavily, wondering if he should ask for a fight from the Blood Talon and get it over with. Then maybe the fighting between them would stop. But then he thought of what Steve said, about how they all should just try and be friends. Jin sighed againand couldn't help but wonder if Hwoarang was the way he was because of something that had happened to him in the past, or if there was some kind of a story behind his bad behavior.

Jin slowly closed his eyes as he thought about Hwoarang. He wondered what his secrets were, wondered what it was that made Hwoarang tick all the time. _Can't be because he hates me… can it? There has to be more…,_ Jin thought to himself as he turned to his side, feeling his eyes become heavy.

After an hour passed, Jin received a brutal awakening. Lee, his uncle, stormed into his room and kicked him on the side of the head. "Wake up, Jin!" he said with an angry tone of voice.

Jin groaned in pain, holding onto his head as he sat up and stared at his uncle, then at Steve, who was in the doorway. "What is it?"

"Your pal, Hwoarang. The boy knows how to party. Steve and I went out to a club to catch a bit of fun for the night. Well, that bit of fun turned out into a fight. We caught Hwoarang leaving a hotel with some bitch and a bit buzzed. He went in the club and had a few drinks more. Steve and I decided to join him, thinking possibly you were with him," Lee said, shaking his head.

"So we asked Hwoarang where you were, and he said he didn't give a fuck. That he was having too much fun. So Lee here punched him," Steve finished.

"Which was my mistake because when Hwoarang went to kick me back, he missed, kicking someone else. So, of course, the three of us got into a fight. However, when the fight was over, the Blood Talon left on his bike, calling us losers on the way," Lee explained.

Jin's eyes widened, and he stood up to his feet. "Where did he go?" he asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

Steve sighed and shook his head. "We have no idea. We went looking for him, but it's impossible to keep up with him when he's drunk… and… on his bike," he said a bit knowingly. "I hope he didn't do anything stupid," the Brit said, a worried look in his coral blue eyes as he stared at Jin.

Jin nodded as he listened and he sighed heavily, knowing that he would have to go find the Korean. "I will go look for him," he said, grabbing his jacket from the foot of his bed and started to walk out of the room.

"Want us to help look for him, mate?" Steve asked, going after Jin.

"I can do it alone. I think it's because he is angry with me for some reason. But if you want to join me, I won't mind," he said truthfully and started to walk on down the hallway with Lee and Steve behind him.

Then, just as Jin, Steve, and Lee had made their way down the stairs, they heard a loud bang at the front door. The three stared at each other and then ran towards the front entrance. There they saw Paul Phoenix holding a drunken red-headed Korean by the neck. He tossed the Korean to the groundand snorted. "Your master told me to keep an eye on you, boy! Told me to watch ya! And when I find ya, you're drunk and kicking ass! If I find your ass getting in a street fight over something that stupid again, you ain't gotta worry about the tournament!" he said as he stared at the drunken Hwoarang on the floor in anger.

Hwoarang groaned and brought a hand to his aching head. He was in no condition to stand just yet, but that didn't stop him from shooting off his mouth. "Fuck you! It's none of your fuckin' business what I do! So fuck off!"

Paul's fingers curled into a tight fist. Anger was written all over his face. He quickly brought an arm back and delivered a power punch to the Blood Talon's head, sending him across the room into Jin, Steve, and Lee. The four fell to the ground together. Lee got up first and Steve followed, along with Jin.

"Thank you… for returning him…," Jin said, looking at Hwoarang, who was half-unconscious.

Paul simply shook his headand stormed out, slamming the door shut. Jin sighed heavilyand bent over along with Steve. The two started to help the Korean stand to his wobbly legs. The Korean stared at Jin, anger still in his eyes. "Kazama, I'll take you on… I'll take you on right here and now!" he said, moving away from Jin and Steve's grasps only to fall over again, this time knocking Lee to the ground.

Lee groanedand pushed the Blood Talon off his body. "Take the motherfucker to his room, Jin," he said, jumping to his feet.

Hwoarang was lifted yet again by Jin and Steve, both supporting him. Hwoarang's attention was now on Steve. "Hey, it's Foxy Steve. I know you want more, bitch! But I told friends! It was a fucked you up. You were in pain! HA! Okay, maybe some other time," he shoutedand turned to Jin. "You! I said I'll take you on! You don't understand me, you shithead. Let's go. Fight me! KAZ-A-MA-MA…! Mama, ha ha! Jin's my mom…," he moved away from their grasps again, this time keeping his balance.

Jin shook his headat the Blood Talonand backed away. "Doo San, we do not need to do this. Calm down. Did you call me your mom?"

"What do you care, Kazama Jin! You don't understand. There is a reason, I have one, and fuck you! Yeah!" Hwoarang stormed away, somehow making his way up the stairs. All three fighters watched and listened until they heard the door slam and then they heard a loud thud.

Steve sighed heavilyand shook his head. "There must be something behind those closed doors. When I asked him about it, he said there was nothing and that it wasn't any of my business if there was," he said with a worried glance to the ceiling.

"I have to agree…. When he left I could tell there was something on his mind…," Jin saidand sighed.

"Hey, being a Korean myself and an old street thug, I can kind of see where he's coming from. I can tell you that he definitely must have a story behind his behavior, but it seems too personal for him to even say anything. You would probably have to be real close to the Blood Talon to get any secrets out of him. I mean, he doesn't even trust anyone with his real name. That's one of his biggest secrets. Otherwise, why would he join the tournament using his street fighter name, Hwoarang? Or the Blood Talon?" Lee shook his head and sighed, leaning against the wall.

"There is definitely something troubling him…," Jin repeated and stared up.

"Maybe we should make it a side mission to find out…," Steve said with a smirk.

"No, we should leave him be. Try and be his friend, and maybe he will come to us," said Jin, taking off his jacket and hanging it up.

"Sounds like the impossible," Lee said, grinning.

"He's not that bad of a guy, but it is worth a try," said Steve.

Jin just smiled in agreement, his brown eyes still on the ceiling, his thoughts on Hwoarang, wondering how to crack the Korean.

"Whatever. Let's eat. How about pizza for dinner?" Lee asked as he started to walk into the kitchen with Steve behind him.

"Yeah, sounds good, mate," the Brit said as they stopped to wait for Jin.

Jin stared at them and nodded. "Please order. A plain one or one with mushrooms for me…," he saidas he took one more look at the ceiling and then followed the two fighters.

**Later That Night:**

Hwoarang awoke with an alarming headache. Holding his head, he groaned loudly as he forced himself into a sitting position. He was lying on the floor right next to the bed. It appeared that, in his drunken state, he hadn't quite made it to the soft cushioning of his bed and had instead landed on the hard floor. The Blood Talon stood on his wobbly legs as he grabbed a cigarette from the table and headed out on the balcony.

Once Hwoarang lit his cigarette and took a long drag, he brought his hand to his forehead and winced in slight pain. "Damn migraine…," he said and rubbed at his temple.

"Would you like some Ibuprofen or anything?" said a soft voice from his right. When he looked to see who it was, he saw Jin sitting in a chair with a book in his lap.

Hwoarang glared at him for a moment, but then his eyes quickly softened as he nodded his head. "Yeah… I could use some…."

Jin nodded his head and placed his book down. Hwoarang caught the concern in the Japanese's eyes, as he turned away and left to his room. He came back shortly after with a glass of water and two pills in his hand. Hwoarang watched as Jin placed the water on his chair and climbed over the small wall that separated their balconies and slowly moved over to him. Taking the last hit of his cigarette, Hwoarang crushed the cigarette into the ashtray and stepped over to Jin, taking the pills.

"Thanks…," he said, staring into the Japanese fighter's eyes, almost getting lost in them. He quickly popped the pills into his mouth, losing the eye connection. He then took a hold of the glass of water, draining it in one gulp.

"You're welcome...," Jin said with a soft smile as he watched the Korean rub at his head carefully.

It was a slightly awkward moment for the two, and silence came between them.

Hwoarang stared at Jin with one eye, the other eye covered by his hand. He smiled and stood up straight, letting his hand fall to his side. He wanted desperately to take Jin into his arms and kiss him. But he shook his head, and the thought quickly disappeared as Jin started to speak.

"Are you hungry…?" Jin asked in a soft voice, folding his arms over his chest as he watched the Blood Talon. "We ordered pizza before…. There's a tray left."

Hwoarang smiledand nodded. "Yeah, all right. Come on, Kazama, let's get me some grub…," he said and walked into his room with Jin right behind him.

The two didn't say anything to each other as they left the room and down the hall. Then, on their way down, Hwoarang sighed heavily. "Hey…," he said, stopping just at the end of the stairs. Jin turned and looked at the Blood Talon, watching him rub the back of his head. "Look…. Uh…. You're not an asshole, okay?" he said and stepped away from the Japanese and into the kitchen.

Jin couldn't help but smile and shake his head as he followed the Korean into the kitchen. When Jin entered, he watched as Hwoarang turned to him. The Korean looked tired and he was still rubbing the back of his head. That's when Jin noticed he wasn't wearing his goggles or a headband. It was the first time since the fourth tournament Jin had seen the Blood Talon with his hair down. He couldn't help but want to brush some of the hair away from the Korean's smooth face. What the hell am I thinking of? he thought to himself. His eyes widened as he rubbed the back of his own head.

"So, err… how long was I out?" Hwoarang askedand went over to the fridge, finding a cokeand the tray of pizza.

"Four hours…," Jin said, watching him while leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Damn, I must have been wasted…," the Blood Talon said as he placed three slices of pepperoni and mushroom pizza on a plateand inserted the plate into the microwave. "You having some pepperoni?" he asked, turning his head to Jin.

Jin shook his head. "I do not eat meat," he answered firmly.

"Pepperoni isn't meat!" Hwoarang laughed and took a piece of pepperoni off a cold pizza slice, wiggling it in front of Jin's face. "Ahh, look! It's pepperoni! You can't hunt pepperoni unless it's pepperoni season! If you hunt down pepperoni, it will come after you! It's pepperoni season, and you can only hunt it with a pepperoni weapon. You can't shoot or stab a pepperoni, though. You have to STRANGLE IT!" the Blood Talon said as he threw the pepperoni into his mouth and snickered. It was obvious that the Korean was still slightly buzzed, and Jin couldn't help but shake his head and let out a small laugh.

"You're still out of it, Hwoarang," Jin saidand closed his eyes. He realized he had said the Blood Talon's name, but seeing that the Korean didn't care, he only smiled.

"You know, I bet they even have pepperoni farms now. Jin, relax. Meat isn't going to hurt you," Hwoarang said as he pulled out the pizza from the microwave and sat down at the table. Jin sat down across from him after grabbing a bottle of water.

Just as the two sat down and the Blood Talon started to eat, Steve and Lee came into the kitchen.

"Hey, Hwoarang. You feeling better, mate?" Steve asked, sitting next to the Blood Talon.

The Korean looked up from his food and swallowed hard. "Yeah. Phoenix pissed me off, though," he said as he took another bite of his pizza before picking off a mushroom and throwing it into his mouth.

"He pisses everyone off," said Lee as he grabbed himself a coke and sat across from Steve.

"Who is his partner this year?" asked Steve, looking around the table.

"Law, I believe," Jin said as he watched the Blood Talon stick another pepperoni in his mouth.

"Those two are good friends. Like brothers," Lee said with a sigh. "I believe they were partners in the first tag tournament, too. Don't see why Law hangs out with that guy. He's a big fucking fag." Lee's eyes caught Hwoarang's.

"A cigarette?" Hwoarang asked with narrowed brows.

"No, I just had one, thanks," Lee said and returned the glare.

"It's because you said fag," Steve said as he got himself a drink and turned to Lee. "Fag means a cigarette where I come from," he said, sitting back down.

"Heh, I've heard of that," said Jin with a grin.

"Still, it also means--," Lee started but then stopped as he noticed Hwoarang's glare.

"It also means gay in some countries, yeah, so?" said Hwoarang, finishing Lee's sentence for him.

"So, cigarettes are gay?" Lee asked with a raised brow. That made the younger Korean snickerand shake his head.

"Fuck you, Lee," Hwoarang said and turned back to his pizza. "Strangle the pepperoni!" Hwoarang said with a small laugh and stared at Jin.

Jin only shook his headand shrugged when the other two gave him questioning look.

"Did you ever notice, each time the four of us sit at the table so far, Hwoarang is eating something?" said Steve with a smirk on his lips. That made everyone laugh lightly, with Jin and Lee nodding in agreement. Hwoarang just ignored them.

* * *

**Hwoarang is bad!**

**Okay, that's the end of Chapter Five! I hope you like it, and Chapter Six will be up soon!**


	6. So it begins!

**A/N: Okay, this chapter has been fixed, and I added more to it, so it is longer than it was. I made more of a twist in the end. I hope you like it! ^__^**

**A/N: -_Demon/devil thoughts-_** -_Normal Thoughts-_

* * *

_Chapter 6_

_So it begins!_

Hwoarang awoke early the next morning, knowing that it was the first day of training for the upcoming tournament. The first thing on the Blood Talon's mind was a nice, hot shower to start the day off, then some breakfast, and from there, to see what Jin had planned for the first day. One thing was for certain: Hwoarang knew it was going to be a long day.

After Hwoarang had finished with his shower and dressed in his training gear, he headed straight out of his room. He quickly made his way down the long hallway and stairs and then into the kitchen. The first thing Hwoarang noticed when he walked into the small dining area was Jin and Steve. The two fighters were already up and eating breakfast and also enjoying a small, friendly conversation, which was interrupted as Hwoarang appeared in the doorway.

"Morning, Fox, Kazama," Hwoarang said as he entered the room and started searching the cabinets for some good cereal and a bowl. When he found both, he poured the cereal and the milk and then scanned the area for a spoon. His eyes lingered on Jin. Seeing the Japanese was finished eating, he took Jin's spoon and sat down.

Jin blinked a few times, his eyes wandering on the Blood Talon, who began to use his spoon, but then he shook his head. "Did you sleep well?" he asked, calmly picking up his bowl and putting it into the dishwasher.

"Like a fucking cat, Kazama," Hwoarang said before taking the first bite of his breakfast.

"Good to hear, Hwoarang. So, I'm guessing you have no trouble sleeping in strange beds?" Steve asked with a smile.

Hwoarang lifted his eyes to stare at the British boxer and he shook his head. "I lived on the streets half my life. Of course not. Well, unless the person I'm sleeping with is strange," Hwoarang chuckled, taking a few more bites of his cereal. Then, as the Korean was going to say something else, the radio started playing "Only Time." "Mmm," he groaned with a mouthful of corn puffs, snapping his fingers. "Turn that up…," he said after swallowing hard.

Steve raised a brow at the Blood Talon and watched as Jin turned the radio up as requested. "Favorite song?" the British boxer asked with a raised brow.

"No. Where's Chaolan?" Hwoarang asked, just then noticing that Lee wasn't in the room.

"Lee usually wakes at seven," Jin answered, sitting back down.

"Lazyass, if you ask me," Hwoarang said.

"He should be up any moment…," Jin answered.

"I hope so. Would hate to start late on the firs' day," Steve said, sighing heavily.

"I'm right here. Keep your damn pants on," Lee said as he walked into the room, fully dressed and wide awake. "And I've been up since four this morning," he said as he took a seat next to the Blood Talon.

"Why?" Steve asked, finishing off his orange juice.

"Because I had to restock some of the equipment in the upper dojo, then make some business calls. So, we can start anytime you are ready," Lee answered.

Hwoarang swallowed hard at this news and stared over at Jin with narrowed brows. "So, what are we going to do?" he asked, scooping up more cereal into his mouth.

"We can start off with a few basic stretches; after, take some laps. After a good warm-up, we can head up to the gym and work on our muscles before heading to the lower dojo and doing some real work," Jin answered, eyeing the Korean, who was chewing his food loudly.

Hwoarang nodded as he chewed his cereal, spilling some of his milk, and then pouring himself a second bowl. "Cool."

Steve couldn't help but laugh as he watched the redhead eat. "I guess I was right, saying every time the four of us sit here in the kitchen, Hwoarang will be eating." Everyone laughedand watched as Hwoarang spilled a bit more of the milk. "And like a pig, at that."

"I'm no cop," Hwoarang said with a chuckle, enjoying his cereal.

"I think, we know that from last night's experience," Lee said with another laugh.

"That was nothing. I've had worse cases," Hwoarang said and took another bite.

"We believe you, mate. We really do," said Steve, watching him.

"You should try and relax. You do not want to get arrested before the tournament," said Jin and eyed Hwoarang with concern.

"Ha ha, too late. After the tournament, I go directly to jail," Hwoarang said with a chuckle. "I'll be booked up for a month, maybe longer."

"Damn. What did you do?" asked Lee.

"Fucking, street fighting, getting high and drunk," Hwoarang answered with a shrug, finishing off the last bite of his breakfast.

Steve, Jin, and Lee all stared at him with wide eyes before Steve spoke. "All in one night?"

Hwoarang sighed heavily, dropped the spoon into the empty bowl, and sat back. He was getting annoyed with the subject about him. "Look, now that the tournament has started, I will chill a bit more. Mainly when the matches get more tense. So, I'm not going to sit here and listen to all of your lectures or anything. I already got one from my master." Hwoarang's tone was angry and annoyed, and he looked at Jin as he spoke.

Jin simply nodded and frowned, standing to his feet. He then spoke to Hwoarang. "When you are ready, I will be outside, waiting." He bowed his head politely towards Steve and Lee and then stepped out of the room.

"Hwoarang," Steve said after Jin had left. He sounded a bit annoyed.

"Steve," the Blood Talon said, matching the British boxer's tone.

"What do you have againstJin?"

"That's nun of your fucken business, Steve," the Blood Talon said, throwing his bowl into the sink.

"I was only asking…," Steve said mildly and eyed Lee, who shook his head. "Never mind, you're right. Your business…."

"What I have against Jin is that we have a rivalry that will never settle with a simple fight." That was all the Korean said before heading out of the room. "If you don't know the story, then don't ask me; ask someone else. It goes back to even before you joined the tournament." Those were Hwoarang's last words as he stepped out of the kitchen and disappeared down the long hallway.

"Think Jin did something to the Blood Talon?" Steve asked Lee.

Lee shrugged and sighed. "I don't know. All I know is they tied in a street brawl and then at the third tournament. When the rematch was supposed to start, Jin never showed. That's all I know. I know they had several other encounters…. Apparently, anyway, but I don't know anything behind the story," Lee sighed and then smirked as he stood to his feet. "They seem like a pair of idiots to me. One thirsts to fight, the other…. Well, the other one doesn't want to fight at all. Both drawn in an odd circle."

Steve laughed with a shrug andstood up as well. The two then headed off to the dojo.

**~*~**

Outside the temple, Jin could be seen in the backyard, stretching out his back and hips, waiting for Hwoarang to arrive. When Hwoarang came out from the back door, Jin stopped and stared up at his rival, watching him place a cigarette and a lighter under his green headband. Jin couldn't help but stare at the shoulder-length red hair that was pulled back with the headband. The urge to just go over there and run his fingers through the coppery strands was overwhelming. Jin closed his eyes and swallowed hard at the thought, quickly turning his head away.

Hwoarang's narrowed crimson brown orbs stared at the Japanese fighter before him. He sighed heavily as he stepped off the porch, slowly making his way over to his rival, stopping next to him. "All right, stretching… right?" he asked with a raised brow. Jin simply nodded and stood back a few feet to give the Blood Talon some room.

Jin couldn't help but watch the Korean beauty for a few moments. He watched as Hwoarang dropped to the ground and stretched out his long, narrow, deadly legs, then arched his back so his arms could reach for his feet. _**You like what you see?**_ Jin heard a low voice say from deep within his mind. Shaking his head, he quickly went back to his own stretching. He wondered if it was his own voice he had heard, or if it was the devil within.

After the two fighters were finished with their stretching and standing up straight again, Hwoarang turned to Jin, waiting for the Japanese to say or do something. "What now?" he asked.

"Let's do a few laps," Jin answered softly, keeping his eyes away from the Korean before him.

"All right," the Blood Talon said in a surprisingly calm voice, considering his looks showed annoyance. "So, how many?"

"Twenty laps around the temple," Jin answered, getting in a running position.

Hwoarang jumped up and down on the balls of his feet, also getting ready for the long run and grinned. "All right. Sounds fun."

"On the count of three," said Jin.

"A race?" Hwoarang asked, his grin growing bigger.

"No," Jin said with a chuckle and stared straight ahead of him. He couldn't look at Hwoarang. Every time he did, he started to have weird thoughts about the Korean, thoughts and urges he shouldn't have about another male. "Okay. ONE, TWO, THREE, GO!"

The fighters started off side by side, shoulder to shoulder at first, but after several moments, Hwoarang picked up the pace and ran past Jin, moving into the lead. Jin's eyes widened as he watched his rival take the lead, running ahead of him. The Blood Talon's deadly legs took long, hard strides, carrying him away. Jin wasn't too surprised that Hwoarang was faster than he was; he just hadn't expected him to move ahead so quickly.

Jin shook his head and quickly pulled himself harder, trying keep up with the Korean. As Jin got right behind his rival, he noticed Hwoarang wasn't pulling himself hard at all. That surprised Jin: he had known Hwoarang was faster than he was, but he hadn't thought it would be by that much. Now, it was clear that it was by a lot. Jin's eyes quickly moved to the Blood Talon's legs, watching the deadly "weapons" move with grace as the Korean ran. Jin's dark brown eyes watched each curve of Hwoarang's lower body move as he ran. His eyes slowly glided up from Hwoarang's legs to his bottom. _What am I doing? It is wrong of me to look at him like that!_

Jin then quickly closed his eyes, forcing himself to look away from his rival's lower backside. As he opened his eyes again, he forced himself to look at Hwoarang's back, staring at the Korean symbol that was painted on his dobok uniform right above the name. Not knowing much Korean, Jin wondered if it was Hwoarang's real name or perhaps something else? He made a mental note to ask the Korean one day.

Jin's eyes were then caught by the Blood Talon's crimson brown orbs as Hwoarang was now looking back at him, a smirk planted on his lips. "What's wrong, Kazama? You can't keep up?" he asked, unable to stop himself from laughing before pulling himself even further away.

_Is he always running from something?_ Jin thought to himself as he pushed himself a bit further, keeping his eyes on his rival's back. _**He's running from you,**_ came the same voice from the back of his mind, and his eyes widened again. He quickly shook his head, only to notice that Hwoarang was even further ahead of him now, further away…. Jin didn't like the thought of Hwoarang being too far away from him. Jin quickly pushed himself even further, moving as fast as he could. But no matter what he did, he still could not catch up to Hwoarang.

Sighing, Jin didn't try and pull himself even further, knowing that he couldn't. Instead, he kept his eyes locked onto the Blood Talon's back, watching his deadly legs move in a fast but graceful manner. "He has a great balance…," Jin said to himself, a smile forming onto his lips as he continued to run after the Korean.

After ten minutes of running, Hwoarang fell to his knees in the back of the house where they had started. Having finished his laps, he quickly moved onto his bottom and lay onto his back. When Jin finally caught up, he quickly landed on the ground next to the Korean. Both men panted and sweated and neither of them was able to speak.

"Da-damn!" Hwoarang managed to say, panting heavily as he slowly sat up. "I ha-haven't -_pant_- ran that fast -_pant_- in a long-ass time!" he said with a bit of a cough, letting his head fall back as he leaned onto the palms of his hands.

Jin swallowed hard as he listened to the Blood Talon and smiled. "I -_pant_- I usually do -_pant_- do this every day. -_pant_- Just not as fast…."

Hwoarang let out a small laugh and stared over at his rival. "Am I that fast, Kazama?"

Jin nodded. "You are definitely faster than I thought."

Hwoarang's eyes widened and he let out a whistle. "And here I thought we were around the same speed."

Jin shook his head and pushed himself up to his feet, wincing at the slight cramp in his thigh, holding it tightly. "I always knew you were faster, but I was surprised at how fast," he said, breathing slightly heavily again due to the cramp.

Hwoarang shook his head and stood up beside the Japanese smiling. "You pushed yourself too hard."

Jin stared at him with a confused look.

"That's why you have the cramp. You pushed yourself too hard," Hwoarang repeated and grabbed a hold of Jin's side where the cramp was and started pushing at it.

Jin's eyes widened at the sudden grab, and he let out a small yelp. Jin then felt the Blood Talon push him gently to the ground.

"Stay still, damn it!" Hwoarang commanded as he knelt down beside his rival, pushing harder on his side.

A spark of heat ran through both their bodies, both felt it, and both knew it was there, but neither of them said a word. Hwoarang tried to ignore the odd feeling and the urges as he continued to rub hard but gently at the aching spot on Jin's side. He stared straight into Jin's brown orbs, their eyes connecting. He knew well what it was he was feeling, but it was obvious that Kazama was confused.

Hwoarang wondering if it was just the massage. But deep in his mind, he knew it was an attraction between the two, and Jin was feeling it too. Then, after a long moment, Hwoarang couldn't take the closeness anymore, the urges getting too strong. He quickly let go of Jin and stood to his feet. "There…," he said in a low voice and looked away.

Jin lay on the ground for a moment a bit shocked but relieved that the pain was gone. Slowly, he sat up watching Hwoarang take a single cigarette out of his headband along with a lighter. Jin's eyes trailed to the flames as the lighter sparked the cigarette. The small dancing flame on it was nothing compared to the sudden flame he felt deep inside of him. The Japanese couldn't take his mind off of the beautiful Korean before him. At the same time, he knew it was wrong and he had to stop.

Sighing softly, Jin shoved a hand through his tousled hair and smiled. "Thank you…," he said, keeping his eyes away from the redhead but speaking directly to him at the same time.

Hwoarang nodded and let out a long drag of smoke from his lips, blowing it into the air. He then turned to Jin and spoke, "You do the running every day, and get the cramp? Weird, Kazama." He chuckled.

"As I said before, I usually don't run that fast…," Jin said, watching Hwoarang let out a ball of smoke from his lips.

"Tomorrow, don't do it again," Hwoarang said with a laugh, pushing some falling strands of red hair away from his face. He watched as Jin cracked his neck several times and then he dropped his cigarette to the ground and stepped on it. "So, now what, Kazama?"

Jin looked up and smiled at the redhead. "Well, when you are ready, we can head up to the gym and do some weight-lifting to help prepare our muscles for the dojo workout later on," he said as he watched the Korean fix his headband before quickly looking away.

"All right. Lead the way."

Hwoarang and Jin quickly made their way down to the side of the house and entered the gym. Jin turned the lights on and watched Hwoarang take a look around. A whistle escaped the Blood Talon's lips.

"Damn, Kazama. Is everything your grandfather or family owns fucking huge…?" Hwoarang asked with a slight laugh, his fist resting on his hips.

Jin couldn't help but laugh slightly at Hwoarang's words. It was true that everything seemed big and was probably a lot bigger than anything Hwoarang had seen. He shook his head and stepped past the Korean. "I believe so. Heihachi likes big things… always has," Jin said with a smile, referring to all the expensive things around the large temple.

Hwoarang smiled a mischievous grin as he followed Jin and stopped right behind him. "Well, that explains some things but doesn't explain how he had a son," he said, watching Jin turn around, a blank expression on his face. "Big 'things,' Kazama."

Jin's eyes widened when he realized that Hwoarang's was referring to a sexual term and placed a hand to his forehead, closing his eyes. Then he heard Hwoarang laugh at his own joke.

"Relax. I didn't mean it…. Well… entirely," Hwoarang said and chuckled. "Anyway, let's get to work…."

Jin nodded in agreement and stepped over to the bench press, turning to watch Hwoarang jump up onto the pull-up bar, only to be surprised when he swung his legs over it. He watched as the Korean let his upper body fall, wondering what he was doing. Jin watched for a moment as Hwoarang slid off his dobok shirt, dropping it to the floor, before starting some crunches.

Jin couldn't take his eyes off the Blood Talon as he watched each of his muscles move and bend. It amazed him how flexible the Korean was. _What am I doing? I shouldn't be watching him like this! He is my rival and partner…_, Jin thought, shaking his head before getting on the bench press and starting his workout. _**But you want to,**_ said the devil. "No," Jin said to himself, but it was obvious the Blood Talon heard him.

"No… 20... what?... 21," Hwoarang said as he counted between words.

Jin panicked and added a bit more weight to the bench press. "It wasn't set right...," he said, which wasn't a lie: the weights were under his normal pound.

"Twenty-six... oh….27..., well, stop…28 talking to…29.…yourself…30, Kazama!" Hwoarang said in heavy breathing as he continued to do his crunches.

Jin didn't respond to the Blood Talon as he slowly started to lift the heavy weights over his chest and back down again. Jin tried hard to ignore his last few thoughts about Hwoarang and tried to concentrate on his work out, and the long day ahead of him.

**~*~**

As Steve left the bathroom, he bumped into Hwoarang on his way back to the dojo. Hwoarang had just emerged from his own bathroom and smirked at seeing Steve.

The Korean couldn't help but stare at the British boxer. His crimson brown eyes lingered on Steve's sweaty body, as he licked his lips lightly. "Hey, Foxy Steve. How's the workout?" Hwoarang asked as he leaned away from the doorframe and walked further into the hallway, a smile on his face.

Steve returned the smile and stood straight. "Doing well. How about you?" he asked, the two staring eye to eye.

"Doing swell. Heading back down now to give Jin a spar. Do anything 'fun' with Chaolan yet?" the Korean asked, a mischievous grin appearing on his lips.

Steve smiled and let out a soft chuckle, knowing what Hwoarang had meant by the word 'fun.' He shook his head. "Naw, I think Lee is too old… and oddly familiar."

Hwoarang let out a soft laugh. "Familiar, huh?"

"Yeah, can't explain it…" Steve said with a grin, gently running a hand up the Korean's right arm.

Hwoarang smirked as he moved closer to the British boxer. "I think you're nuts. Familiar. If you want something familiar, then come here," he said, as he moved a hand to the back of Steve's head and pulled him into a hard kiss.

Steve didn't reject the kiss. Their lips met, and his arms draped around Hwoarang's narrow waist, resting on his back. Hwoarang's arms moved around Steve's waist, pushing

him against the wall. He groaned lightly into the kiss as he felt Hwoarang's tongue force its way into his mouth. It caused the Brit to moan, and he pushed Hwoarang hard, slamming him into the opposite wall.

The kiss was hot and addicting and it felt good; Hwoarang couldn't deny that. The attraction between the two of them was clearly still there. The flame was still hot, but something felt odd to him. He wanted more of Steve, but, at the same time, it didn't feel right. It felt odd but good. It was causing the Korean to go crazy as he held tightly onto Steve's back. He felt as his own pants started to tighten and felt Steve's bulge move hard against him. Their crotches rubbed hard together in a slow rhythm.

But no matter how much Hwoarang wanted it, wanted to continue and take the blond right there and then, he had to stop. It was hot and it was good, but it wasn't the same. He felt like there was something missing, and he couldn't explain what it was. The Korean couldn't deny his attraction to the Brit, but he had to.

Quickly pulling Steve off him, Hwoarang took a deep breath. Neither of them was able to speak, their breathing heavy and lips swollen. Hwoarang then shook his head, pushing his red hair back with his hand. "Sorry…."

Steve stared at the Korean with a confused look, pushing back his own messy blond hair. "Wh- what's wrong?" he asked, forcing himself to stand straight.

Hwoarang swallowed hard and closed his eyes as he leaned away from the wall. "I can't do this. I'm sorry…. I don't want to ruin our friendship…," he said truthfully.

"Ruin…. Hwoa, I like you, and it's clear you like me, too. What's the problem?" Steve asked in a soft voice.

Hwoarang sighed and he rubbed at his forehead. "Steve, I like you, too, yeah, I know. And the attraction between us is hot… but…." Hwoarang didn't know how to finish his sentence. He felt bad, downright horrible. The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt the British boxer.

"But what?" Steve said. His eyes narrowed, and he wanted to look anywhere but at the redhead before him.

"It's not… the feeling…. Something's missing, okay? When we first were together… It was better but now… it's different."

Steve closed his eyes and nodded. "So you just want to be friends, then?" he asked, turning back to face Hwoarang.

"Yeah…," Hwoarang said and lowered his head, staring at the floor. "I'm sorry…."

Steve sighed heavily and forced a smile on his lips. He stepped over to the Korean and placed a hand to his shoulder. Crimson brown eyes met his, and his smile grew a bit bigger.

"I understand…. But, if you ever change your mind… or don't find what you're looking for.... I'm always here."

Hwoarang smiled. "I know. Now stop getting soft on me…," he said and leaned away from Steve. He then sidestepped him towards the middle of the hallway. "We're cool… right?"

"Yeah," Steve said with a grin.

The two just looked at one another, an awkward situation as it was. Hwoarang rubbed the back of his head and grinned. "Well… if you ever need a good bang…?" he started, trying to break the tension.

Steve couldn't help but laugh at the words even if they did hurt inside. "Yeah, same for you," he said and pushed at the Blood Talon's shoulder. "Get back to Jin. He's probably wondering if ya fell in," he smiled.

"Fell in? You're weird," Hwoarang said and smirked as he waved a hand to the Brit and walked away, leaving Steve alone.

Steve watched as Hwoarang disappeared down the hall before turning to his side and leaning against the wall. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily. He was hurt and a bit heartbroken. He couldn't deny that he had feelings for the Korean or that he had fallen in love with him a year ago. _But what am I to do if he doesn't return my feelings? I can only wish him happiness… or hope he'll come around, _Steve thought and wished, at that moment, that he would have had a father figure to talk to.

As Steve got back to the dojo, Lee noticed something was wrong with him and gave him a concerned look. "You all right, Steve?"

Steve swallowed hard as he stared over at Lee and nodded. "Yeah… I'm fine. Let's get back to work, eh, mate? What were we doing…?" Steve said as he kept his eyes away from Lee, his hands fumbling with the tape he had wrapped around his knuckles.

Lee stared at him, tilting his head slightly to the side. "You don't look all right," he said, stepping over to the boxer with his arms over his chest.

"I'm fine, all right?" Steve said with an annoyed look on his face.

Lee's eyes narrowed. If there was one thing the Korean didn't like, it was being talked back to. Lee quickly slapped the British boxer up the side of his head. He went into his hit man stance and motioned Steve to come at him. "You sure aren't acting like you were all right. And you look like you were just given the worst news of your life. So what will it be, talk about it or let me beat it out of you?"

Steve's eyes narrowed but they quickly softened as he sighed heavily, placing his hands to his face and rubbing it gently. In truth, he had been given the worst news of his life. He had just been rejected by someone he had fallen in love with. "Yeah, you can say I got some rotten news," he said and, once again, looked away from Lee, running a hand over his face.

Steve swallowed hard as he kept himself from tearing and he turned towards the wall, staring at the punching bag. Taking a deep breath, Steve quickly started to do jabs with his right and left fist. Each punch hit hard on the bag full of sand. He felt Lee's eyes on him, but he didn't care. He had to shake this feeling of hurt off. He had to concentrate on his punches and away from Hwoarang.

Lee couldn't help but worry about Steve. It was clear that something had happened on his way to the bathroom, and he wondered what it was. Sighing, he stepped over to the boxer and pressed a hand to his shoulder, stopping Steve from his next punch. "Want to talk about it?"

Steve sighed and turned to face Lee. The Korean had noticed the tears welling up in the blond's eyes, and his own light brown hues widened. Steve, however, quickly rubbed at his eyes, and shook his head. "Yeah… all right."

**~*~**

Hwoarang made it back to the dojo in a good amount of time. He was worried about Steve and hoped the Brit was all right. Then, his attention went onto Jin when he noticed the Japanese was practicing some punches and kicks on his own. His legs and arms hit the black punching bag hard. Hwoarang couldn't help but stop and stare, and Steve moved to the back of his mind. He knew he would have to talk to the Brit later, but for now, his mind wouldn't turn away from the sight before him.

It was clearer now why Hwoarang had felt odd with Steve before. It was because he was growing attracted to his rival and possibly developing feelings for him. He was confused, that he knew for a fact, but he couldn't deny that he was attracted to the Japanese beauty before him. He watched the sweat run down Jin's back as he moved. _It's going to be hard living here, with two guys I'm attracted to. And one is an old flame… and the other my rival… one I have to spend almost all my time with. What the hell am I going to do? _he thought to himself as he continued to watch Jin. His breathing became slightly heavier, and his heart started to pound. _Damn, what am I going to do? I don't want to hurt Steve… but… Jin…. Fuck, no! I'm not going to think of this fucker like that…. He's my rival!_

"All right, Kazama…. Enough showing off. Let's get to that spar, all right?" Hwoarang said and forced a grin on his lips. He watched and nearly laughed when Jin almost fell over, as he spoke.

The Japanese slowly stood up straight and turned around to face him. A smile came to his lips. "If you can keep a cool mind, sure."

"A cool mind? Ha! I'll be sparring with you. That might be difficult, if you know what I mean," the Korean said with a wink, teasing the Japanese.

Jin's eyes widened, and stared Hwoarang, wondering what he meant by his words. "What?"

Hwoarang laughed and shook his head. "Never mind, Kazama. Come on already. I promise I'll hold back," he said as he waited for Jin to come at him.

* * *

**All right, that's the end of this chapter. Chapter 7 will be back up shortly. Please R&R and tell me what you think of the changes in this chapter. Thank you!**


	7. Airon and Bea

**A/N: Chapter 7 is back up and in style! I added more and made some ****changes. Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Airon and Bea**_

After a long day of training, Hwoarang and Jin both found themselves tired out and lounging in the family room. Hwoarang was laid out on the couch, one leg over the arm and the other on the floor, with an ice pack sitting just above the right knee. The Blood Talon's head rested lightly on a pillow, while Jin was sitting in the recliner, both legs on the floor, leaning his head back and holding an ice pack to his left shoulder.

"Damn…," the Korean started to say as he slowly sat up, moving his left leg to the floor and taking the ice pack off his leg and placing it to the back of his neck. "Stretching, running, lifting weights, kicking, and punching a punching bag, two spars, AND practicing our dodging…. I must say, I'm tired. Good job, Kazama."

Jin smiled at hearing Hwoarang's words and slowly lifted his head up from the back of the chair, staring over at the Blood Talon. "It was a good day," he said before leaning his head back once again. He then slowly removed the ice pack from his shoulder and placed it against his forehead. "By the end of the week, we'll be way too tired to do anything else."

Hwoarang chuckled and moved his head so he was looking at Kazama from the side. "Yeah, well, it will be worth it. Tired and sore after a week's worth of training, then congratulated by a cold beer, maybe. A bit of fun is always good."

"I hear you there…," Lee said as he walked into the room, followed by Steve, whose head was slightly lowered. The two fighters looked as tired and sore as Jin and Hwoarang were.

Hwoarang slowly moved over to give room for Lee and Steve to sit on the couch. The two held ice packs in their hands, placing them on some parts of their bodies as they sat down. The Blood Talon gave Steve an awkward glance as the British boxer sat next to him, while Steve gave a light grin in return.

"I don't know about you two, but today was a really hard day. I never thought my legs could go that high," Steve said after a moment of silence, rubbing the back of his knee, turning his head at Hwoarang's snickering.

"I don't know, Steve. I thought I've seen your legs go pretty high before…," Hwoarang said and continued to chuckle. He knew it was weird after what had happened upstairs, but he had to show Steve everything was all right, even if the Brit was angry with him.

Steve stared at the Blood Talon before a smile came to his face. He knew what the Korean was trying to do, and he sighed as he chuckled, "No comment, you git."

Hwoarang beamed at the British boxer and let out a low, soft laugh.

Jin couldn't help but watch the Blood Talon and the British boxer share a moment of laughter. A bit of anger and jealousy crept up to the pit of his stomach. _Was that an inside joke? Or do they share something… a friendship, perhaps? Nothing more than a friendship, _Jin thought to himself, glaring at the twobefore tearing his eyes away from them, sighing heavily._ What is this feeling I am having__toward Hwoarang? Why am I so angry with him? Is it because he won__'__t be my friend?_ the Japanese continued to think to himselfbefore he heard Lee say his name. "What?" he said, looking over at his stepuncle.

"I said, did you and the Blood Talon learn anything new today, Jin?" the silver-haired devil asked, rolling his eyes at the young Kazama.

Jin smirked and closed his eyes once again. "Only how to run…," he said, trying to keep his mind calm.

"Kazama Jin!" Hwoarang shouted, causing Jin to jump and stare at him questioningly. "Did you just make a joke?" Hwoarang asked, a smile forming onto his lips. Jin smiled in return, but he did not respond. He only listened as the Blood Talon let out a chuckle.

"Hwoarang a better runner than you, Jin?" Lee asked, turning to look at the young Kazama once again.

"Faster," Jin said calmly, keeping his eyes open as he watched the group of fighters sit on the couch.

"I'll say," Hwoarang snorted, removing the headband from his forehead. Long strands of hair slowly fell loose as the small clothing was removed. He gently pushed them back with his fingers.

"So, you didn't learn anything new?" Lee asked with disappointment in his voice.

"We talked about itand decided to wait for next week to learn things. Let this week be a warm-up for our bodies to prepare them for new things," Jin said calmly.

"That sounds like a good idea," Steve said, stretching out his long legs, letting his knees crack. "Damn, that feels good," he said with a sigh.

Hwoarang watched the boxer and grinned, sliding a hand up his thigh. "That's because you're tight…," he said in a whisper, letting a laugh escape his lips. Steve was about to reply when Lee caught his attention. Hwoarang's hand quickly left Steve's thigh.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow. Right now, I'm too tired to think about training," Lee said with a groanas he rubbed at his sore leg.

"Holy shit!" Hwoarang suddenly blurted out, causing everyone to jump and stare at him.

"What?" Jin asked, sitting up straight. He stared right at the Korean.

"I'm hungry…," Hwoarang said, rubbing his stomach and groaning, "When do we eat!?"

Steve laughed, and Lee rolled his eyes.

"Of course…," the silver-haired devil said with a small chuckle.

Jin simply smiled at the Korean and let out a soft chuckle. "We can eat now. It is true that we skipped lunch…," Jin said. As he pushed himself out of the chair, he helped Hwoarang stand up as well.

"Gah, I think after I eat, I'm going to bed…," Hwoarang said with a groan. Nearly losing his balance, he quickly caught a hold of Jin's shoulder. "Damn, Kazama, the last time my legs hurt like this… was… I don't remember," he lied and closed his eyes from the secret memory. He then gently pushed himself away from Jin and slowly walkedto the kitchen.

As Jin helped the Korean stand straight again, he noticed a hint of sadness in his eyes. The look quickly vanished, though, as Hwoarang leaned away from him and left for the kitchen. Jin stared after him, wondering what the Korean was thinking about. _Perhaps he was hurt in his past? Or maybe… something else is bothering him,_ Jin thought to himself as he started to follow Hwoarang, only to be stopped by Lee, who grabbed his arm gently.

"Damn, Jin. What did you do to the boybesides made him run?" Lee asked.

"Kick the punching bag one hundred times with each leg. The only hassle was getting a new punching bag every few minutes," Jin said with a smile as the three began to walk into the kitchen.

"Deadly legs of steel…," Steve said with a chuckle and then sighed heavily as he ran a hand through his blond hair, a frown forming on his lips. Lee noticed the frown and easily put two and two together.

As the three guys made their way into the kitchen, they noticed Hwoarang searching the cabinets for some kind of food. "This place has everything but food!"

"Relax and sit, Hwoarang. We'll just order. Then, tomorrow, we'll eat at a decent time, before the cook leaves," Lee said, calmly taking out his cell phone from his pocket.

"Cook? You got to be fucking kidding me. Are you saying you two don't even know how to cook besides in fighting?" the Blood Talon said as he took a seat next to Jin and across from Steve.

"Hey, what can I say? Heihachi never cooked, and there never was a woman present, so we were never taught…. Well, Jun might've taught Jin some things before she died, though I doubt he knows how to cook a decent meal," Lee said with a sigh before ordering a few trays of pizza.

"Shit, sorry," Hwoarang said as he got up, getting himself a root beer. "I guess growing up on the streets, though, you had to learn, right?" he said with a chuckle and sat back down, opening his root beer.

Jin watched him for a moment before tearing his eyes off him. He couldn't help but feel bad for Hwoarang. He appeared to have lived a hard life growing up, and Jin wondered if that was the cause for his behavior. He wanted to ask more of the redhead's story, but he knew better. Jin knew it would only start a fight between them, and he didn't want that. He was glad that they were on good enough terms.

"My stepmum taught me how to cook, growing up," Steve said as he grabbed himself a coke and leaned against the counter.

"Really, now? Hmmm, maybe that does explain some things…," Hwoarang said with a laugh.

Steve gave him an odd look before shaking his head and sitting back down. "Only you, Blood Talon…."

**Thirty Minutes Later:**

After the guys had finished their pizza, Lee and Steve didn't hesitate to go to bed. Hwoarang stayed in the kitchen, staring at the table and holding onto the empty can of root beer. Jin had just finished cleaning up some of the mess and washing his hands when he turned to the Korean.

"I'm going to bed. You should, as well. We have another long day ahead of us tomorrow…," Kazama said, heading to the door, turning to Hwoarang, who hadn't said a word, not even as asshole remark. "Doo San?" Jin said, softly walking over to the Blood Talon and staring down at the redhead before him. _Is he asleep?_ Jin asked himself and, with hesitation, touched the Korean's shoulder lightly. "Doo San," he said again and shook Hwoarang's shoulder lightly.

"I'm not Doo San …," Hwoarang mumbled, his crimson brown eyes slowly flicking open. He stared up at the Japanese. "Kazama?"

Jin gave Hwoarang a questioning look. _Doo San is only his master__'__s name, then?_

Shivers ran up Hwoarang's spine when he felt Jin's gentle touch to his neck. He blinked a few times, but shook the sudden feeling away. Sitting up straight, Hwoarang brought a hand to his mouth, trying to stifle a yawn, and then he nodded. "Yeah, maybe I should," he said as he stood to his feet. He tossed the can into the trash and then turned to the Japanese beauty before him. He smiled and rubbed Jin's right shoulder before walking away. Waving a hand over his shoulder, Hwoarang bid good night and disappeared.

Jin watched the Korean leave the room with a puzzled look on his face. He had no idea what had just happened, and it left him in confusion._ Was he just being nice?_ It wasn't that Jin was shocked that Hwoarang could be nice. He was more shocked that Hwoarang had been nice to him. No argumentand no rude comment.

Even so, Jin couldn't help smiling. He was really hoping the Blood Talon was starting to come around, that Hwoarang was starting to see him as more than a rival. That he would see him as a person and… as a friend. Sighing softly, Jin walked out of the room, turning the lights off on his way out.

**~*~**

Two weeks passed, and the training started to gettenser. Each night on their training days, all four fighters would crawl into bed sore and dead tired. And each night, the guys spent thirty minutes together talking of their training and how the day had gone. Jin noticed that Steve and Hwoarang would flirt off and on. At the same time, the Blood Talon ignored Steve's requests of going to a bar with him. Then, on other days, the two would emerge from the same room together either angry or in a very good mood.

When Jin would ask either of them what was going on, Hwoarang would simply put it as, "It's nun of your business," or "Fuck off, Kazama." Steve, however, mentioned he liked the Blood Talon and that he was more into guys than he was girls. Even so, Jin couldn't believe Hwoarang was that type of guy. He had often seen Hwoarang with a girl hooked to his side at bars and clubs. So, it utterly confused him what was between the two fighters.

Jin just didn't understand it. The Korean was a bigger mystery than the other two fighters in the house, and he couldn't help but wonder why the Blood Talon stood so hidden. If he was with Steve, why did he have to hide it? Why did it make him so angry to even think about it? It hurt Jin to see the blond and the redhead flirt often, and he didn't understand why. Was he jealous of the two? Did he perhaps want to be with Hwoarang? _Am I not good enough for him? Why can__'__t he see me the way he sees Steve?_ Jin asked himself a number of times, only to shake his head and think his thoughts were wrong. But either way, Jin couldn't help but wonder what was on the young Korean's mind.

Hwoarang had some of the biggest secrets in the house, and Jin wanted to crack him open. Jin knew that was going to be impossible. It also didn't help much that the Korean would run off at each chance he got, either when Jin was at school or on their nights off. Those days, Hwoarang would often get himself into some sort of trouble either at a local bar or clubs. Sometimes, it was when he was hanging with his gang. But crazy and stupid though the Blood Talon could get and despite being a handful, Jin was glad Hwoarang was on speaking terms with him and not trying to get into a fight every chance he got.

Now it was almost the third week of training. Considering it was their day off, Jin and Steve were the only ones home. Both fighters were in the living room. Steve was enjoying a movie that was on TV, and Jin was sitting on the floor at the coffee table, going over a few notes for school. It was the best time for Jin to study, as Hwoarang was out again doing something with his gang, and Lee was gone with his own company doing some work that needed to be done.

"Hey, Jin," Steve started as he turned down the TV and stared at the Japanese. "When does the tournament officially start?"

Jin took off his reading glasses and turned his attention to the British boxer, smiling. "In a few more weeks. We should be getting a notice in the mail of whereand when the opening ceremony is held. Then, that night, a notice will be put on the board of each match. It will be just like the King of Iron Fist Tournament 4, but instead of looking just for our names, it will be your and your partner's name. In your case, Lee."

Steve nodded and turned the volume back up and sat comfortably on the couch. "All right, then," he said and focused fully on the television.

Jin noddedand placed his glasses back onto his nose, but before he could go back to his work, there was something else on his mind. "Hey, Steve…?"

Steve's coral blue eyes turned from the television and back to Jin. Again, he turned the volume down to hear what Jin wanted. "Yea?"

Jin sighed heavily, rubbing the back of his neck. He didn't know how to ask the British boxer what was on his mind, but if he didn't, he knew it was going to bother him for the rest of the tournament. "This may seem weird, but I, err… have to know," he started and once again removed the glasses from his face and placed them on the table.

Steve stared at Jin, wondering what was on the Japanese's mind. He slowly sat up and grinned. "Spit it out, Jin. We're friends here."

Jin sighed and nodded as he forced himself to look up at the British boxer. "Are you… are you and Hwoarang seeing each other?" he asked, swallowing hard. He watched as Steve's eyes widened, and then a smile broke onto his face.

"No. I like the Korean, but no. I don't think he… swings that way," Steve said, telling the half truth. The British boxer couldn't tell Jin that Hwoarang was, indeed, bisexual. He knew the Korean wouldn't like that or speak to him afterwards. He knew there was some story behind why Hwoarang kept that part of his life such a so hidden. But he couldn't lie that he had feelings for the Korean. It was obvious and even Lee had figured it out.

Sighing, Steve chuckled and sat back on the couch. It was true he wished he and Hwoarang were together like that, but he knew Hwoarang had other interests. He was just glad they were friends, friends with some benefits, at that, though Jin didn't need to know that. That led him to ask, "Why?"

Jin blushed slightly and stared back at the table He stood quiet for a moment as he folded his hands together, letting his thumbs rub against one another. "Well, I often see you two… flirt and, well, be kind of close. I was just wondering, I guess. He never gives me an answer…."

Steve's eyes widened, and he let out a laugh. "Jin, Hwoarang wouldn't answer a question like that even if he would die if he didn't. I don't know what the Korean is thinking when he flirts. I sometimes think he doesn't realize. Hell, maybe he does go both ways. But trust me, Hwoarang made it clear to me he just wants to be friends. So, I have to respect that. Let him be happy with whoever he chooses to be with, if he ever finds someone." Steve shook his head and stared at Jin.

_Either he has feelings for Hwoarang or for me. That or he caught the two of us in an act_, Steve thought to himself and chuckled again. "Jin, mate, if I were you, I would let the Blood Talon come to you when he's ready to talk. He's a pretty enclosed guy. I've been friends with him a year and know only so much. I still don't know his real name or much of his past. Favorite color, kind of drink I can tell you, but only small things like that."

Jin smiledand nodded. "I figured that out. Thanks, though…. I was just wondering. I found it odd… when I heard Hwoarang call you sexy Foxy the other day in the hall…," Jin said with a grin.

_So he did catch us…?_ Steve laughed and clapped his hands together. "That fucker called me that to be a dickhead. No meaning to it," Steve half lied again.

Jin smiled and nodded. He let out a soft sigh and chuckled with Steve. He couldn't help but feel a bit relieved, and he decided to go back to his studying. Everything then got quiet between them. Steve returned to his TV program, and Jin to his studies. Then, as everything seemed to be fine and quiet, there was a loud bang from the front door, and, without hesitation, the two fighters jumped to their feet and ran down the hall to the main entrance.

Both Steve and Jin were shocked at what they saw: Hwoarang being carried in by two men neither of them knew. One was atall Korean, about Hwoarang's age and height, with a dyed dirty blond hair and soft brown eyes. He was holding Hwoarang by the right shoulder, trying to hold him up. On Hwoarang's other side was a much shorter boy. He was about the same age as the taller one, but he couldn't be taller than Xiaoyu herself, and he looked American. He had a short brown hair. His eyes were covered by bangs, and Jin could just make out they were green. There was a visible scar on his lower cheek. What struck Jin as odd was the thick black leather glove covering his left hand.

"THAT GIRL HAS A FUCKING-- A FUCKING MOUTH!" Hwoarang blurted out angrily, swimming around in the guys' grasp. "Let me go back and staple it shut! SHE HAS TO FUCKING MIND HER BUSINESS!" It was obvious the Blood Talon was drunk.

"What happened?" Jin asked as he and Steve helped the two guys carry Hwoarang into the temple. Steve quickly closed the door behind them.

"Someone called him a fag. Not a good thing for the Blood Talon," the taller man said as he kept Hwoarang at bay. "Can't blame him. I wouldn't like to be called a fag myself, but Hwoarang has real issues with it all. So, naturally, it went overboard."

"Yeah, and then some girl made it worse," the shorter boy said as he struggled to stand from the heavy weight on his shoulder.

"It's ALL THAT GIRL'S FAULT! She had to fucking come over to me and fucking ask me if I was gay…. THERE'S A FUCKING DIFFERENCE! Let me go! I need to fucking kill that motherfucker!" Hwoarang said angrily.

Jin didn't hesitate to help the shorter guy take a hold of Hwoarang. He quickly moved to his back to try and restrain him. "Calm down, Hwoarang!"

"So, who are you two?" Steve asked, moving away from the door and helping Jin.

"Is it really a time for that…?" the shorter man asked with an annoyed look on his face.

"I'm Bea; that there is Airon. Hwoarang, man, buddy… relax, it's over…," the taller guy, Bea, introduced himself and pulled the Blood Talon upright.

"I said let me--" Hwoarang started, sending a back kick at Airon and then another one at Jin. "GO!" he shouted, pulling himself away from Steve and Bea.

Bea watched as Jin went flying back into Steve. They were both knocked to the floor, and Airon to the side. "Shit!" Bea cried and went to help the two fighters up.

Jin quickly jumped up after the fall and turned to Airon. "Watch out!" he shouted to Airon.

As Hwoarang went for another kick he was stopped by Airon, who quickly dodged it by grabbing Hwoarang's deadly leg with his left hand. He then squeezed hard at the Korean's ankle. "Calm down, Hwoarang," Airon said and tripped Hwoarang to the floor. "See, when he's drunk, it's easy," he added with a smirk and watched as Bea stepped on the Blood Talon's head.

"We do this all the time, but usually, it's Rally and Joe that get kicked," Bea said with a chuckle and watched as Airon sat on the Blood Talon's legs.

The four men could hear muffled and angry groans from the redhead, as his face was smooched to the floor, his arms moving, as he tried to get up. Jin quickly took a hold of Hwoarang's wrists, sitting on his back. "Calm down," he said calmly and closed his eyes.

"Smart move," Airon and Steve said at the same time and then turned to see Lee walking in through the door, looking utterly confused.

"What the hell?" he asked and then placed a hand to his forehead. "Who are they sitting on?" Lee asked as he turned to Steve.

"Hwoarang," Steve answered, a smirk on his face.

Lee laughedand shook his head. "Go figure. Have fun with that," he said and stepped out of the room.

"You're not going to help?" Steve asked as he watched the Blood Talon twitch on the floor and wince when Jin pinched at the skin of his wrist.

"Nope. Have fun," Lee called out from the hallway.

It took a little more than five minutes for the Blood Talon to calm. Bea stepped off his head, and Jin and Airon got off as well. Once Hwoarang was released, he rolled over onto his back and sat up, tucking his legs under him in Indian style. "Jin, your fucking girlfriend, Ling, I guess her name is, has a fucking mouth that needs to be stapled shut."

Jin blinked several times. His folded his arms over his chest, as he heard Xiaoyu's name. "She isn't my girlfriend," hesaid and sighed. "But what did she do?"

Hwoarang sighed heavily. He was too drunk, and his mind was too foggy to remember everything, but his mind clicked to Jin's words."Not your girlfriend, huh? Interesting…," he saidand licked his lips, stretching out his legs before he stood up. Hwoarang noticed Steve gave a questioning look at him and then back at Jin, but Steve stood quietly, as he spoke. "I don't know. She came up to me, talking to me, asking me if I was Hwoarang. I told I was. I am…. She called my hair fake or whatever and you know… it's not…. I never dyed it once… not once. Ask Bea, he knows…. Anyway… she all goes up to me. I was talking to someone…," the Blood Talon said, swaying back and forth as he pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and placed it to his lips. Then tried to light it but realized he had misplaced his lighter.

"That's not going to work…." Jin shook his head and took the cigarette from Hwoarang's mouth and held onto it. "Continue," he said getting angry at the Korean.

"R-right. Anyway. I was talking to someone…. A guy. So, she comes and asks me if I'm gay! As if it's her business! That's… that's…. She's rude! So, of course, this other guy calls me a faggot! You know, thinking I was, because of her mouth!" Hwoarang said, looking around. "Where… where's my cigarette…? Kazama! If you wanted to…. You know you have to ask," he said as he noticed the USA gold in Jin's hand.

Jin shook his headand handed the cigarette back to Hwoarang with a sigh. He knew Hwoarang was telling the truth, but there had to be more to the story. It didn't sound like Xiaoyu to just go and ask someone if they were gay or anything like that. He would have to talk to his good friend sometime, but for now, he knew he had to get his partner to sober up.

Hwoarang put his cigarette behind his ear and then stared at Steve. "You! I'M SORRY! OK?!" he said and turned on his heel, nearly falling over. Bea and Jin took a hold of him and stood him up straight. Hwoarang blinking before looking at Bea and then at Jin.

"Kazama! I'll take you on! I'll take you on right here and right now!"

"No. There is no reason to fight," Jin said and felt a sudden familiarity and knew he had said those words many times to the redhead.

"Damn, he needs a shower," Bea said, picking Hwoarang up onto his feet.

"You stink!" Hwoarang said as he started walking down the hall, hitting the wall on his way. Jin caught him before he fell. "Kazama… you… you… look… look… different…," he said, facing the wall. " Ugly… and… wait…?" He then turned to the floor as Bea and Jin pulled him to the stairs.

Steve and Airon quickly ran in front of the two Koreans and the Japanese to keep the Blood Talon from falling over. "Damn, what did he drink?" Steve asked, pushing Hwoarang forward.

"Jijibutsubutsu," Airon said in Japanese.

"What?" said Steve, not understanding as he nearly tripped over his own feet.

"Everything," Jin said in English.

"Jin… you got fucking… short," Hwoarang said to Airon, and Airon turned the Blood Talon to face the real Jin. "Yeppoyo…. Let's fight now!" he said, calling Jin beautiful in Korean in a demanding tone.

Jin closed his eyes and shook his head before bringing a hand to the Korean's neck and pushing at his pressure point, knocking him out. He watched as the Korean beauty went limp and he took a hold of him before he fell over.

Steve's eyes widened, and he laughed. "Damn, Jin. You didn't need to do that," he said and watched as the Japanese threw Hwoarang over his shoulder.

"I know, but it was getting annoying," Jin said with a sigh as he heaved Hwoarang up the stairs, the rest of the guys following him. _Why does he have to get himself in so much trouble all the time?_ Jin thought to himself as he gently carried Hwoarang into his room. _Another mystery…._

* * *

_**That**__**'**__**s the end of this chapter. Please tune in for Chapter 8, which will be up soon! ^__^**_


	8. Nick and Corey

**A/N: Okay, Chapter 8 is up and fixed! I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know! **

* * *

Chapter 8

Nick and Corey

The next day, Hwoarang awoke with a splitting headache. He didn't remember much of the previous night, only that he had gotten into a fight at the bar, and Ling had been there, calling him gay. He shook his head slowly and looked around his room. He was still dressed in the clothes from the day before. How he had gotten back to his room, he had no idea, but he didn't care either way. One thing was for certain: he was going to have trouble training this morning.

With a heavy groan, Hwoarang got out of bed, rubbing the back of his head softly. He needed a shower badly. Hwoarang made his way to his bathroom and started the hot water to the shower. He easily removed the tight shirt from his body and stared at his reflection in the mirror. "Damn…," he said with a groan before turning around toward the shower and removing the rest of his clothes and stepping in.

The hot water ran down his neck and back. The redhead tilted his head back slowly, letting the water hit his face, as he stared at the ceiling. He closed his eyes as he tried to think of the night's events. _What the hell happened last night?_ he thought to himself. _That damn girl saw me flirting with that guy at the bar…. That's what happened, she opened her loud mouth. Then that bastard at the pool table called me a fag…. A fag._

Hwoarang's eyes shot open as he felt a sudden sadness well up inside of him and quickly turn into anger. Hespun around, punching at the faucet, only to cut his hand in the process. "Fuck! Nice one, Blood Talon…!" he cursed as he watched the blood drip down his knuckles and disappear into the water.

After ten minutes in the shower, Hwoarang wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped into the bedroom. His right hand was still bleeding, but he paid no attention to it. A sudden knock then came to his bedroom door. Sighing heavily, Hwoarang answered the door quickly and leaned against the doorframe, surprised to see Jin standing there, dressed in his school uniform.

Jin's eyes widened when he caught glimpse of Hwoarang standing there with nothing but a towel on, his red hair dripping wet. He couldn't help but take in a good look of Hwoarang's figure before looking toward the floor. "How are you feeling?" he asked in a low voice.

"Like a fucking truck hit me in the head twelve times. Is that head medicine?" Hwoarang asked, staring at the cup of water and two pills in Jin's hand.

"Oh, yes…," Jin said, handing the pills to the other man, only to notice the cut on his hand. "What happened?"

Hwoarang raised an eyebrow as he stared at Jin and then at his hand. He took the glass of water and swallowed the pills before answering. "Cut myself on the damn faucet in the shower," he said and stepped into the room, leaving the door open.

Jin followed him. "You should get that bandaged," he said, watching Hwoarang grab a cigarette.

"Relax, Kazama. It won't stop me from training. I'll get it fixed," he said as he sparked a cigarette, taking in a deep drag.

Jin shook his head and stepped into the bathroom, taking a first-aid kit out of the cabinet. He stepped back into the room and placed the box on the bed. He took out some antiseptic and bandages. "Give me your hand," he demanded as he stared at the Korean.

"Hell, no," Hwoarang said with narrowed eyes, taking another drag of his cigarette. "I told you I'd take care of it."

Jin shook his head; he did not have the time to argue. He took Hwoarang's hand forcefully, ignoring his cursing. "It's bleeding; it needs to be cleaned," he said and started to clean the cut with a cotton ball. Jin was angry with Hwoarang from last night's events and for being so stubborn now. He was going to be late for his morning class if he didn't hurry. But despite it all, the sudden warm feeling he had from holding Hwoarang's hand in his scared him. His hands started to tremble and he started to rush. Once he was finished placing the last piece of white tape over the bandage, he quickly moved away from Hwoarang.

"Fuck you, Kazama," Hwoarang said as he stared at his hand for a moment before making a fist and then placing his hand on his hip. "You got school?" he asked, noticing Jin's uniform.

"Yes. I'll be back within an hour or so. I wanted to make sure you were up and all right before I left," said Jin, trying to hide the anger in his voice.

Hwoarang noticed the anger in Jin's tone, but he didn't say anything of it. He knew it was because of him and he didn't care. Hwoarang flicked out a long ash into the ashtray and then took the cigarette to his lips. "Didn't know you cared, Kazama. Well, hell, why not, right? Fuck off, Jin. I don't need your help. It's clear you don't want to help me, anyway, so why bother?" Hwoarang spoke in a cocky tone. His crimson orbs stared right at Jin.

Jin stared back at Hwoarang, feeling like he was looking right into his soul. Jin quickly looked away and turned his back on the redhead. He couldn't help but hate Hwoarang's words. _Why does he push away so much?_ he thought to himself as he stepped toward the door. _Why doesn't he let anyone help him? _"See you at lunch," Jin said and closed the door behind him, letting Hwoarang be by himself.

Later that morning, after Hwoarang had dressed and eaten breakfast, he lingered in the kitchen alone. Lee and Steve had gone to start their training. Hwoarang was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a glass of orange juice and staring at his bandaged hand. He slowly formed his fingers into a small fist before opening his hand again. He watched as the blood oozed on the inside of the bandage.

"Damn, Kazama, you piss me off…," he said to himself and sighed heavily. Hwoarang then cursed the thought of Jin lingering on in his mind. Making himself angry again, he punched the table hard with his wounded hand. Hissing in pain, he cursed in Korean, his eyes closing. "Not smart, Blood Talon!" he shouted and leaned back into the chair, holding his right hand.

Hwoarang closed his eyes and let the pain pass as he continued to lean on the chair. The chair tipped back a few times, as Hwoarang tilted his head backwards so that he was staring at the ceiling. _Why does he piss me off so damn much?_ Hwoarang thought to himself. _And why do I care? It's Kazama, my rival… not a friend…._ "Or is he?" Hwoarang said and sighed heavily in frustration with himself.

Just then, the kitchen phone rang and Hwoarang fell backwards on the chair, smacking his head on the ground. "Son of a bitch!" he cursed, standing to his feet and kicking the chair to the side. The phone rang again, and Hwoarang stared at it for a moment. He let it ring once more before picking up the receiver. "Speak to me."

"Hwoarang, it's Master Baek," came the Tae Kwon Do master's voice over the other side.

"Master? What's up?" Hwoarang asked, wondering if he was in some sort of trouble for his master to be calling so early.

"Not much, Hwoarang. How are you?" the older Korean asked in a calm voice.

"I'm fine, you?" Hwoarang asked as he leaned against the counter, folding one arm over his chest.

"I'm well. Listen, Hwoarang, I would like it if you would come over to the temple today. I need to speak with you. Bring Jin along as well," Baek said, getting right to the point.

Hwoarang didn't say anything for a moment, wondering what his master could possibly want. "Why can't you tell me now?"

"Because I need to speak with you and Jin together. It's important, so I would like you two to come as soon as you can," Baek said in a lower tone of voice.

Hwoarang sighed and knew he had to listen to his master and obey his request. "All right, master. I'll go get Jin from school and meet you at your place in thirty minutes."

"All right, see you then," Baek said and hung up the phone as Hwoarang did the same.

The Blood Talon stood there for a moment as he thought about the phone call with his master. He wondered what it could be his master had to say to him and Kazama and why he needed them both. Why did it give him an odd feeling about this? Shrugging it off, Hwoarang stepped out of the kitchen and down the halland out of the front door.

"Now, won't Kazama have a lovely surprise after school," Hwoarang said with a smirk as he removed his bike key from the chain around his neck, hopped on his "beast," and rode off.

**~*~**

Jin walked slowly out of the school, books under his arms, reading a text book. His first class had just ended, and he had only two hours before his next two classes. The Japanesemade it out of the school and out into the school yard. As he was heading for the school gate, someone grabbed a hold of his arm.

"Excuse me, you're Kazama Jin… right?" came a male voice from behind.

Jin's eyes widened and he turned around to see two boys, identical twins by the looks of it, around his age. The boys had dark brown hair and light brown eyes. They were a bit shorter than Jin, but only by a few inches, and they stood side by side with smiles on their faces. "Yes, I am Kazama Jin. What do you need?"

The twins smiled at each other, and the one on the right who had gotten Jin's attention spoke up. "I'm Nick, and this is my brother, Corey. You're in the tournament, right? The Tag one?" he asked, as the other one, Corey, took out a red notebook and began writing in it.

Jin didn't know what these two were doing. He knew they were in one of his classes, but the two didn't seem the type interested in a fighting tournament. "Yes, I am. Why?"

Nick smiled and stared at Corey, who stopped his writing. "Because we are, too," Corey started.

"And we're trying to get all the names of the fighters and their team members in this year's tournament," Nick finished with a grin.

"Along with a bit of information as well," Corey added.

Jin was a bit puzzled by the twins. _These two are fighters?_ he thought to himself, a cocky grin forming onto his face but quickly disappearing, as he did not want to offend the twins. _**Don't underestimate them. They are stronger than they look. Powerful beings,**_ said the devil within Jin's mind. "All right…. What is it you want to know?" Jin asked calmly.

"Well, are you really related to Heihachi Mishima?" Nick asked with a grin, as Corey darted down more notes.

"Yes…. He is my grandfather," Jin answered, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Hmm, awesome. Okay, and your father is Kazuya Mishima?" asked Corey.

"Yes, everyone knows that…," Jin said with a sigh, wishing these guys would ask more about his fighting style than his personal life.

"Right…. Now for more important questions," started Nick.

"Your partner, what is his name?" Corey finished.

Jin sighed in a bit of relief. "His name is Hwoarang." Jin was awkward and watched as Corey stopped his writing. The two stared at him, the looks on their faces cold and serious.

"The Blood Talon," said Nick.

"The Korean?" asked Corey.

"Yes. That's him," Jin answered calmly.

The twins smiled at each another once again, and Corey started to write once more. Their looks turned from cold to excited. "His fighting style is Tae Kwon Do, right?"

"And his master is Baek Doo San?" askedNick.

Jin raised a brow. The twins seemed to be more interested in the Blood Talon than him all of a sudden, and he wondered why. "Yes, I believe so…. Why?"

The twins didn't respond as they both whispered to each another in a language Jin did not recognize, and then Nick spoke up. "Do you know what part of Korea he is from? And do you know wh--"

"I don't think that's any of your fucking business," came Hwoarang's voice from behind Jin. He glared at the twins, an angry look on his face.

"Hwoarang?" Jin said, surprised to see the Blood Talon there. "What are you doing here?"

But before Hwoarang could answer, Corey spoke up. "So, you are the Korean Blood

Talon? Do you think you can answer some questions?" he said with a smirk.

Hwoarang shot them a death glare, his eyes narrowing. "Mind your own fucking business. You have enough information, thanks to Kazama here," he said and took a hold of Jin's arm hard, pulling the Japanese away from the twins. "Let's go, Kazama." His voice was full of anger.

The twins watched with interest, standing side by side, with smirks on their faces. Little did any of them know that yellow eyes were watching them from the school trees, peering down from the shadows. The watcher was not making any movement or sound.

Hwoarang was even more pissed at Jin as he dragged him to his motorcycle and then pushed him against the school fence before Jin could ask again why he was there. "Asshole! What gives you the fucking right to answer questions about me?"

Jin's eyes widened as he stared at Hwoarang, and he sighed heavily, pushing Hwoarang's hand away from his shoulder. "I am sorry. It was only questions most already know of," he said calmly as he moved away from Hwoarang, a bit uneasy.

"Fuck you, Jin! It doesn't matter. You have no right to answer questions about me. Damn," the Korean said in anger, pulling out a cigarette in frustration.

Jin sighed softly and rubbed the back of his head lightly. "Sorry," he said again and watched as Hwoaranglit up the cigarette and took a puff.

Hwoarang waved a hand. "Whatever, come on," hesaid, getting on his bike and starting the engine. Jin just stared at the Blood Talon, not sure what he meant. "Come on, Kazama, get on."

Jin nodded and, feeling a bit awkward, climbed on the back of Hwoarang's bike, holding onto his waist lightly. "Where are we going?"

A small chill went up Hwoarang's back as he felt Jin's hands to his waist, and he kicked his bike off the curb and started to drive off. "To my master's. He needs a word with us," he said, taking a large U-turn in the middle of the street, turning the bike around, feeling Jin's grip tighten at the sudden speed. "You must be in trouble because I haven't done anything wrong."

"Heh, despite the bar fights," Jin said calmly, closing his eyes from the heavy wind. Hwoarang knew how to ride a motorcycle fast and dangerously. Jin didn't know whether to hold on to his dear life or to jump off while he could.

"Yea, Kazama, hold on tight because I'm about to make a sharp turn, then we're going downhill from there," Hwoarang said with a nasty smirk on his face. He was taking the route just to get back at Jin for the school incident.

Jin knew what Hwoarang was doing, and knew well. He closed his eyes tighter, and just as the Blood Talon had promised, they went onto a tight turn, the bike nearly tipping over, as Hwoarang took a hard turn to the right and then went straight until they started down a large hill. "Holy shit!" Jin found himself yelling, as the bike went speeding down the hill. Jin opened his eyes to see cars heading in their direction. Hwoarang barely dodged them. They were going down a one-way street. The Korean was trying to murder him. "Hwoarang!"

"What's wrong, Jin? Scared?" he heard Hwoarang ask as he drove faster down the hill before making it to the end and taking a sharp turn to the left.

Soon the Blood Talon came to a quick stop in front of a small Korean temple and parked his bike at the curve near the driveway. It was then that Jin realized his face was in the Blood Talon's warm back and he quickly let go. "You… are nuts," Jin said, getting off the bike and grabbing his books.

Hwoarang smirked and got off turning the key and placing it back onto the chain on his neck. "Yep, and you're an asshole," Hwoarang said with a smirk and led the way through the temple gates and onto the front porch. He gently used his left hand to knock on the door.

Baek answered the door before Hwoarang had even finished knocking. He smiled at the two boys and led them into the house. "Good afternoon, you two. Jin, are you all right? You look pale," Baek asked with worry as he shut the door behind them. Hwoarang led the way into the living room.

"He'll be fine. He rode on my 'bitch' seat," Hwoarang said with a chuckle as he spotted Lei sitting on the couch in the living room. "PIG!" he said with a smile, sitting across from him on the love seat. "How you doing, Officer Pig?"

Lei sighed heavily and shook his head. "Nice to see you too, Hwoarang."

"Hello, Officer Lei," Jin said, entering the room and bowing politely to the older man before sitting next to Hwoarang on the love seat.

"Hello to you too, Jin. How are things? Grandfather still giving you trouble?" Lei asked kindly.

"No. He hasn't tried anything since after the King of Iron Fist Tournament 4," Jin said calmly.

"That's unusual…," the officer said as he watched Baek walk into the room and sit in his recliner.

"It is. Gives us another question," Baek said with a heavy sigh. He then turned to Hwoarang and Jin, giving them both a serious look. "I'm going to go right to the point, boys. I called you here for important matters."

"All right, we're listening," Hwoarang said, sitting back on the couch, crossing a leg over the other as he watched his master with narrowed eyes.

Baek nodded and took out picture from his breast pocket and handed it to Jin. "Do you know this woman?"

Jin took the picture into his hand and took a look at it. Hwoarang leaned over his shoulder to look, too. It was a picture of a girl wearing a long brown cloak over her body and covering her head and face. The only things seen from her were her black leather boots and a sword in her left hand. Everything about her looked small but dangerous in a way, an image emphasized by her narrowed eyes. Jin could just make out that they were green or yellow; it was hard to tell. Brown locks of hair could be seen sticking from under thehood, and her figure barely showed through the long cloak. "No. I do not," Jin said softly, handing the picture to Hwoarang, so he could get a better look.

"Kazuya said you wouldn't," Baek said, taking the picture back from Hwoarang.

"My father?" Jin asked with a puzzled expression.

Baek nodded and placed the picture back into his breast pocket. "Yes. That girl in the picture is his partner's younger sister. She has gone missing and is known to be here in Japan somewhere. He didn't give a name, only said she might be using a different name if you were to recognize her."

Hwoarang raised a brow and shook his head. "No…. Why are they looking for her? She run away or something?"

"YES!" Lei said suddenly. "Said she was not herself and dangerous. Stole the sword off her father!"

Baek nodded. "That she was out for revenge of an old male lover with a red hair," Baek said, eyeing Hwoarang.

"Hey, it's not me. The only time I loved a woman was during hot sex. By what I remember, I never dated a _girl_ seriously in my life," he said with a sigh and shook his head.

Jin listened to Hwoarang's words. _He has never dated a girl seriously…? Why?_ he wondered. It only made Hwoarang more couldn't help but wonder if the Korean was afraid of relationships or if he had been shot down and had never gotten over it.

"I'm not saying it was you, Hwoarang," came Baek's voice. "Winder**,** Kazuya's partner, had said she was after an unknown man with a red hair like fire. He did not say a nickname or where he was from, just that she was after him. He also informed us that she has a mysterious power, much like the Devil Gene…," he said, looking over at Jin. "And for some reason. Winder insisted she knew you… Hwoarang. I don't know why."

"The Devil Gene?" Jin questioned and stared at Hwoarang and then went into deep thought.

"Me? He said that?" Hwoarang asked with anger in his voice.

"Not entirely, no…. Just led to it…. How did he phrase it, Lei?" Baek asked, turning to his partner.

"'That Korean kid. I know she is friends with him,'" Lei quoted and pushed back his ponytail from his shoulder.

"That's right. He didn't say anything of it, but the way he spoke, it was leading in to saying you were in danger. I'm not entirely sure… but that's what it sounded like to me." Baek shook his head. "That's also beside the point. Hwoarang, we need you to make a truce with Jin."

Hwoarang's eyes widened. "What? Why?" he asked in protest.

"Because if this woman is as dangerous as Kazuya and Winder say she is… you two will have to work together and be friends. I don't just mean for the tournament," Baek said seriously. "So, Hwoarang, for now, forget about the rivalry and be Jin's friend?" Baek said with a smile.

Hwoarang rolled his eyes. "Why does everyone assume I'm not Kazama's friend?" he asked as he stood up and placed a fist to his waist.

All three guys stared at the young Korean with raised brows and questioning looks. "We're friends?" Jin said. The words slipped out before he could stop them.

Hwoarang turned to Jin with narrowed eyes. He hated to have to say what he was about to admit. "Kazama…. Yes, all right. I see you as a friend. Have since you helped my ass at the end of the last tournament."

"Then why all the rude remarks and always wanting to fight?" Jin asked, a confused look on his face.

Hwoarang turned his head away from Jin and shook it slowly. "Look, it's the rivalry…. It's…. We've been friends…. Shut up, Kazama! Stop asking questions!" Hwoarang said, not knowing how to explain the way he saw Jin as a friend. The Blood Talon didn't know how to explain it to himself, really. All he knew was that he saw Jin as a friend but also as a rival, and that was all. He didn't even know why he lashed out at him half the time. He only thought it was how he showed his friendship toward the Japanese.

Baek chuckled softly to himself as he noticed the angry look on the younger Korean's face and watched as Jin stood up, a puzzled look on his face but smiling, nonetheless.

After half an hour of talking with Baek and Lei, Jin and Hwoarang left, walking back to Hwoarang's bike. The Blood Talon sighed softly as he took the key off his neck and turned to face Jin. "Look… back there. I meant what I said, all right? We're friends," he said and got onto his bike and waited for Jin to get on after him.

Jin smiled at Hwoarang's words. He knew it was hard for the Korean to admit what he just had, but he also knew it was true. He slowly tied his books back onto the handle of Hwoarang's bike and got on, his hands going gently onto Hwoarang's waist. "Let's go. I'm hungry," he said calmly, and Hwoarang drove off, more slowly this time, but still pretty fast.


	9. Hwoarang's Beauitful, and Jin's High

**A/N: Okay, this chapter is more about Jin and Hwoarang. They are kind of getting closer without knowing it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this chapter. Air, Winder, Bea, Rally, and the twins are mine. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: **

Hwoarang's Beautiful, and Jin's High

Hwoarang drove them both to a Chinese restaurant for some grub. After Jin had said he was Hungry, Hwoarang had noticed he was, too. Jin didn't mind one bit, but he knew he and Hwoarang had missed their morning training. He didn't mind it much, and it didn't seem that Hwoarang minded it, either, as he was looking over the menu.

"This place has good food. I just don't know what to have," Hwoarang said as he stared hard at the menu.

Jin watched Hwoarang for a moment before putting down his menu and taking a sip of his water. "It is good here," he said, his eyes scanning the place.

"Yeah…. Where's the waiter?" Hwoarang asked, not really paying much attention to Jin, but wanting some food. "Hey! We want some service here!" he called out to the waiter, who was serving drinks to other customers. "You lazy ass…," he said with a smirk.

Jin sighed heavily and shook his head. _The Blood Talon knows how to be rude,_Jin thought as he watched the waiter move to their table.

"Yes, may I help you?" he said in Japanese, looking at Hwoarang.

"Did he call me a name?" Hwoarang asked Jin and then turned back to the waiter. "If you called me some sort of name, I'll kick your ass."

"Hwoarang… what are you having?" Jin asked calmly and smiled politely at the waiter.

"Oh, tell him a number five…. With extra mushrooms," Hwoarang answered, sitting back in his seat. "With a root beer."

Jin nodded and spoke to the waiter in Japaneseand nodded again with a smile. Then, he turned to Hwoarang. "You've been living in Japan for a year and have been here several times and don't understand the language?"

"Baek started to teach me…. I know a little, but I feel more comfortable with my native language, or English."

Jin nodded as he listened to Hwoarang and smiled. "Korean is a hard language to learn…."

Hwoarang chuckledand stared at Jin. "So is Japanese. Do you know any other language besides English?" he asked and leaned back into his chair.

Jin shook his head and chuckled softly. "No. A little Chinese, but that is all."

Hwoarang stared at Jin and crunched the cigarette he had been smoking into the ashtray and leaned back into his chair. He didn't say anything after that; he just sat there with a blank expression on his face, and Jin couldn't read him. Then, Hwoarang's eyes suddenly brightened.

"Hw--" Jin started, but he was cut off by Hwoarang's big mouth.

"'Bout damn time!" Hwoarang said, grabbing his plate from the waiter. "You lazy ass!" he added with a smirk.

Jin sighed heavily and bowed politely and apologized in Japanese to the waiter before taking his own plate. "You are rude," Jin said heavily as he picked up his chopsticks and began to eat.

Hwoarang heard Jin's words, but he simply ignored them as he was too busy enjoying his food. Usually, he had a comment ready to get back at Jin, but he decided not to say anything for once.

After the two guys finished their lunch and paid for their half of the dinner, they walked out of the Chinese restaurant and stood beside Hwoarang's bike. "You have to get back to school, right?" Hwoarang asked as he took a cigarette out of his nearly empty pack.

"Yes, but I wont need a ride; it's only a block down the street…," Jin said, not really wanting another death ride from the Blood Talon.

"Chicken," Hwoarang said with a smirk and started to untie Jin's books off his bike. "Well, shoot yourself, J--"

"Jin! Hey, Jin!" came Xiaoyu's voice from across the street, causing both guys to turn around to see the young Chinese girl come running over. Hwoarang sighed with annoyance as he saw the girl come over and he turned to Jin.

"Hello, Xiaoyu-san. How are you?" Jin said with a friendly smile.

She giggled and gave Jin a quick hug before speaking. "I'm fine, Jin! How are you? I haven't seen you in ages! What have you been up to?"

"I'm well," Jin said as he hugged the Chinese girl back lightly before stepping back away from her. "I've been training; getting ready for the tournament."

"Ooh, that's right!" Xiaoyu giggled. "I'm doing well, but Jin, we should hang out some time. We haven't had much time to talk at all since the last tournament and since you disappeared on me. What do you say? Want hang out some time? Please, Jin," she said as she took a hold of Jin's arm.

Hwoarang's eyes narrowed as he watched Ling hug Jin. Anger boiled up inside of him with a bit of jealousy. His fingers curled into tight fist, and the cut on his right hand began to bleed through the bandage and leek out, sliding down his fingers. _Why am I getting this way? _he asked himself and threw Jin's books at him. "There're your books, Kazama. Don't want to be late for school."

Jin's eyes widened as the books went at him; he barely caught them. He stared at Hwoarang with a questioning look, wondering why he seemed so angry all of a sudden, but then he remembered about the fight the night before. Hwoarang had said that Xiaoyu had caused trouble for him at a bar.

"Oh, Hwoarang. I didn't see you there!" Ling said with a smile, turning to the redhead and letting go of Jin. "I'm sorry about last night. I didn't think a fight would start. But you know, if you don't want anyone to know that your b--" she began to say, only for Hwoarang to grab a hold of her and put his bloody hand to her mouth.

"Shut up," he said in anger and then slowly withdrew his hand.

"Ah! Hwoarang. That was gross! You're freaking bleeding? What, did you get into another fight?" she asked, wiping away her mouth. "But as I was saying…. If you don't want anyone to know you like guys, you shouldn't be smoo- OW!" she yelled as Hwoarang kicked her in the knee.

"Mind your own fucking business!" Hwoarang said as he got ready to hit Xiaoyu once again.

Jin watched the scene between Hwoarang and Ling, not believing his ears. _Hwoarang… likes guys? He is bisexual?_ Jin thought**, **looking straight at Hwoarang. Asthe Blood Talon caught him, he forced his eyes away to Xiaoyu. "What?"

"You didn't have to kick me, Hwoarang! What is the matter with you? I already know your secret; it was obvious last night. You were all over that guy!"

"I SAID, MIND YOUR OWN FUCKING BUSINESS! Tell the damn world, why don't you," Hwoarang said in anger and started to pace back and forth to keep himself form hitting Xiaoyu to where he would really hurt her.

Xiaoyu's eyes widened as she watched Hwoarang. She stared over at Jin, who looked just as startled. She then realized that Hwoarang didn't want Jin to know about his secret, and she had just spilled the beans. "I'm sorry, Hwoarang. I thought Jin…. I mean, being your partner and all--" she started, feeling very guilty.

"I said, shut the fuck up, you stupid bitch." He jumped onto his bike. "Have a nice fucking day!" he drove off,leaving a puzzled Jin and an upset Xiaoyu behind.

Xiaoyu quickly turned to Jin with a heavy sigh. "Oh, Jin. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make him angry. I thought you knew…."

"No. I don't know much at all about Hwoarang. But don't worry; I'll have a word with him," he and gave the Chinese girl a smile. "I'm sure he's all right. Maybe it's all just a misunderstanding," he said, looking in the direction Hwoarang had gone toand sighed. "Come, I'll walk you to school…."

**~*~**

Later that day, Jin got home a little later than normal. He had gone with Ling to the library to study and, somehow, she had gotten him to buy her ice cream afterward. Jin slowly walked into the temple, hanging his jacket on the coat rack and dropping his books onto the table.

"Hey, Jin. You're home a bit late," came Lee's voice from the hallway entrance.

Jin turned and smiled at his uncle and nodded. "Yes, I needed some books from the library and went for ice cream with Xiaoyu-san," he said and sat on the couch.

Lee smiled and walked on into the room, sitting across from Jin on the recliner. "Oh, really? Sounds like a date," he said with a smirk.

Jin's eyes widened and a blush came to his cheeks. "No. It wasn't like that," he said quickly.

"What happened? Jin here went on a date?" asked Steve as he walked into the room with a smile on his face.

"Yea, with Ling Xiaoyu," Lee said, returning the smirk, as he stared at Jin.

"Oh, she's a cutie, Jin. Going to have another?" Steve asked, sitting on the other end of the couch.

"Another what?" Hwoarang said as he came into the room, sitting between Jin and Steve, avoiding Jin's eyes.

"Jinwent on a date with Ling-san," Lee said, grinning ear to ear.

"What?" Hwoarang said, turning to face Jin with his eyes narrowed and face full of anger.

"It wasn't a date….," Jin said, looking toward Hwoarang. Theireyes met for a moment before Hwoarang looked away. "It was two friends hanging out."

"Yea, and that friend was a girl," said Lee, eyeing him.

Hwoarang glared in Lee's direction. "So," he said a hint of anger in his voice.

Lee stared at Hwoarangand blinked. "Well, I always assumed Jin and Xiaoyu-san would get together. She might be good for him."

Hwoarang continued to glare. "Really?" he asked and then sighed and closed his eyes, a smirk forming onto his lips.

Steve stared at Hwoarang for a moment, frowning, and then he noticed the cut on his hand; the cut was still bleeding. "Hwoarang, I thought you wrapped that up," he said with concern.

Hwoarang ignored him. His gaze was still on Lee, and anger still showed on his face.

Lee stared back and sat back onto the chair. "Well, she's kind, polite, and she's a good person," Lee answered truthfully. "Why do you care?"

"I don't," Hwoarang said, standing to his feet. "I was just wondering why," he said simply and turned to Steve. "My hand is fine." He left and headed up the stairs to his room without another word.

Jin, Lee, and Steve watched as the Blood Talon disappeared up the stairs, and then all turned back the normal way. Jin closed his eyes softly, remembering that the Korean was angry with Xiaoyu.

**~*~**

Later that day, Hwoarang refused to train with Jin, saying he had other plans. Jin found it odd, considering Hwoarang never left the temple the whole night. Then, when it was around dinner time, Jin found a big surprise in the kitchen. Hwoarang, along with the cook, Lucile, was making dinner. And it wasn't Lucile who was doing the hard work, but it was Hwoarang himself.

"What is going on?" he asked Lee as he sat down at the table.

Lee was sitting calmly with his eyes closed and hands behind his head. "Hwoarang is cooking," he said with a grin.

"That's the scary part…," Steve said with a heavy sigh as he sat down next to Lee.

Jin stared at the two fighters as he sat down, wondering why Hwoarang had decided to cook all of a sudden. His attention then went to the kitchen, as he heard Hwoarang speaking to Lucile.

"Lucile, my dear, you are beautiful no matter how you look," he said with a smirk as he came out of the kitchen and into the dining area, carrying a bowl in his hand and setting it onto the table. Lucile came in after him, carrying two more bowls, a blush on her face.

"Oh, master Hwoarang, you flatter me," she said with a giggle and followed Hwoarang back into the kitchen.

"You're a lady who deserves to be flattered!" came Hwoarang's voice from the kitchen.

Jin sighed heavily as he stared at the three bowls on the table. Each contained some kind of Korean food. Jin wasn't interested in the food, though; his thoughts were more on Hwoarang and Lucile._ Why do I feel… so… angry all of a sudden?_ he asked himself and then watched as Hwoarang came out with a few more dishes, and Lucile, with a bottle of wine.

"Well, gentlemen, I must be off now. I will zee you all in za morning," Lucile said speaking with a French accent and left the room. "Oh, and it waz fun cooking with you, Hwoarang," she called out with a giggle.

Hwoarang smirked and placed both hands to his hips as he smiled at the French cook. "Same here, Lucile. See you tomorrow."

"Hwoarang, I must say you have it with the ladies," Lee said with a chuckle and sat up straight.

"Damn straight," he said with a grin and stared at Steve. "I'm so good, I bet I can get a guy to fall for me, too."

"The guy would have to be pretty stupid, then," Steve said, eyeing Hwoarang, and returned the smirk.

Hwoarang laughed and sat down at the table. "Well, Steve… you are blond."

Jin stared up at Hwoarang to Steve, a confused look to his face. _Are they together? Or were they once together before? Is Hwoarang really bisexual, then? Or is this… all an act?_the voice inside Jin's head demanded, and Jin closed his eyes tightly. "Eae…," he spoke in Japanese. The three stared at Jin with puzzled looks.

"You better have not called me what I think you just called me, Kazama. I'll kick your ass," Hwoarang said, standing up, believing Jin had called him a fag.

"No… sorry…. I was thinking out loud." Jin stared back at Hwoarang.

"So you were thinking of calling me a name, then? I knew--"

"He said no," Lee said over from the other end of the table. He had his eyes closed and a stern look on his face.

"Kazama, no what?" Hwoarang said, sitting back down, looking right at Jin, but not meeting his eyes.

"Uh." Jin looked away from the Blood Talon and to the bowls in front of him. "I've never seen this food before…," he said, changing the subject.

Hwoarang smiledand stared at the bowls as well. "It's Korean. Zabu noodles… spicy red sauce, fried chicken and spicy vegetables and mushrooms. Enjoy," he said and started to fill his plate.

Everyone sat and ate their meals quietly. Hwoarang watched everyone as he enjoyed his own food, finishing it off with a glass of wine. "Hwoarang, I must say… I'm a good cook," he said to himself, rubbing his gut, a satisfied look on his face.

Steve laughed at the Blood Talon as he, too, was finished with his plate. "I must say it was good," he smiled.

"Yea…. See, I'm living proof that it's easy to cook," Hwoarang said with a smirk, closing his eyes as he relaxed.

"Yes, well, don't let it go over your head. It was good but too damn spicy," Lee joked as he took a small sip of wine.

"You're just jealous, Lee," said Hwoarang with a sigh and stared at his empty plate. _They liked it…. But I still haven't heard from Jin yet…, _he thought. His eyes shifted over to the Japanese fighter, as he waited for him to say something.

"It was good," Jin finally said after he finished the last bite of his won meal. A smile formed onto his face. "Where did you learn to cook like this?"

Hwoarang smiled and lifted his head up, thinking back to when he first started to cook. "M-my mother started to teach me… but only cakes and stuff. She said I was still too young to cook big things. Blah blah! But after she disappeared, and I was mostly on my own…. Well, the rest is a long story; not one I bother to tell," he said, a frown forming onto his face.

Jin stared at Hwoarang for a moment and nodded. He understood that it had to be something personal in the Blood Talon's life.

**~*~**

It was well past two in the morning, and Hwoarang sat on his balcony, a guitar resting in his lap. He brushed his bandaged hand over the string once before taking out the pick and doing a few notes, making sure the tuning was right. His eyes wandered to the initials that were carved into the neck of the guitar: _J.M. _Hwoarang closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall with a heavy sigh. "Damn…," he said softly, opening his eyes to the sound of a door opening. Slowly, he shifted his eyes toward Jin's side of the balcony, just in time to see the Japanese come out.

"Can't sleep?" Hwoarang asked in a gentle voice as he watched Jin move over to the balcony edge and stare out into the sky.

Jin's eyes widened as he heard the Blood Talon speak. Jumping slightly to the soft voice, he turned his head to see the Korean sitting with his guitar resting on his lap. "No," he answered and stared back to the sky.

"Yeah…. I know the feeling," Hwoarang said as he brushed the guitar pick across the strings a few times before setting the guitar down. He couldn't concentrate with Jin standing only a few feet away. He didn't know what it was about Jin that made his mind go crazy, but hewas like a thorn in his finger, prickling at him each time he saw the guy or talked to him. He was either angry at him or fine with him. Then there were times when he just wanted him.

He sighed heavily and watched Jin for a moment. He watched as the Japanese stared at the starry sky, and he couldn't help but stare, too. The moon was almost full. There was silence for a long time between the two fighters, but it was a peaceful silence and not awkward in any way. Then, as Hwoarang noticed a face shining in the moon, his eyes widened, and he quickly looked away and stood up.

His bare feet moved slowly on the cold floor as he walked toward the small wall that separated the two balconies and leaned his back against it. "So…," he started to say as he lit a cigarette, "nice night."

Jin's eyes widened as he heard Hwoarang's voice so close to him. He turned his head to see a mane of red hair. He hadn't even noticed Hwoarang standing next to the wall that separated them. He smiled and stared back to the sky. "Yes, it is."

Hwoarang smoked his cigarette quietly before speaking again and turning to Jin. He placed the lit smoke into the ashtray. "So… today was a fun day, huh?"

Jin slowly turned to Hwoarang and nodded. He was a bit shocked at the sudden subject, but it was obvious to them both that there were questions. "Hwoarang--"

"Yes, I am," Hwoarang cut in, avoiding Jin's eyes.

"You are what?" Jin asked. He had a feeling he knew what Hwoarang admitting, but he wanted to make sure.

Hwoarang closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. If there was one thing the Blood Talon hated doing, it was uncovering any of his secrets, especially to Jin. "I'm Santa Claus." He stared at Jin, who still looked confused. Hwoarang then rolled his eyes at the Japanese. "Fuck you, Kazama. You know what I mean. Go ahead and say what you want to say now, but if you say anything I dislike, I'll have to kick your ass and drop out of the tournament."

Jin's eyes widened at Hwoarang's harsh words, and he couldn't help feeling slightly hurt by them. _What does he think I'll say?_ he asked himself, but when he noticed the anger and hurt in Hwoarang's eyes, he smiled. "We are friends and who you are is who you are. It won't change anything."

Hwoarang's eyes widened at Jin's words, and he looked away from him for a moment before a smirk formed onto his lips. "You don't care, then?"

"No."

"Don't tell anyone…. Err, Steve knows."

"All right."

Hwoarang smiled and let them both go silent for a while before speaking again. "So… why can't you sleep?" he asked, turning to face Jin, picking up his forgotten cigarette.

"Too many thoughts," Jin answered truthfully as he eyed the Blood Talon. "Mostly about what your master told us this morning…."

Hwoarang nodded and crushed the rest of his cigarette before looking to his bandaged hand. It was time for a new bandage, but he would ignore that for now. "Yea. I was thinking about that, too. Weird, huh…? Your father's partner, that Windy guy, or whatever his name is? For some reason, I want to kick his ass."

Jin nodded. "Yes, but my question is: how does he know that girl knows you when you say he doesn't?"

"Shit, Jin. I have no clue. I think they're both fucked up in the head," Hwoarang said with a snicker and pushed back some of the red locks of hair. "I think we should tell Lee and Steve about it tomorrow."

"I agree," Jin said, and his eyes lingered on Hwoarang's bloody bandage."Your hand is still bleeding?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I keep messing with it." Hwoarang said truthfully as he looked at his bloody, bandaged hand. "It'll be all right."

"You shouldn't keep it like that. It's covered, but it could still get infected," Jin said and returned to his room without another word.

Hwoarang watched Kazama with a puzzled look, as he disappeared into his room. He sighed heavily, turning back to the sky. His eyes focused on the stars. His attention was then taken away by the soft grab of his right hand. He moved to see Jin unwrap the bloodybandage and throw it to the side. Shivers went up Hwoarang's back, as he felt Jin's warm touch. This time, Hwoarang didn't fight back when Jin started to dab ointment over the deep cuts on his knuckles. "You don't give up, huh, Kazama?" Hwoarang said, as Jin began to wrap his hand.

"No," Jin simply said and then let go of Hwoarang's hand and took a step back. "Sorry, but like you, and I want to win this tournament," Jin said, a small smirk coming onto his face.

Hwoarang laughed. "Jin, I think I'm rubbing off on you."

Jin chuckled and nodded before turning back around to stargaze once more. Hwoarang watched him and sighed. Something else was on Jin's mind besides the talk they had had earlier, and Hwoarang wanted to know what it was. Picking up his guitar, he turned to Jin. "Be right back," he said and went to his room.

When Hwoarang came back, he was smirking and holding something in his hand. He walked to the wall and climbed over and sat in one of Jin's chairs. "Talk to me," was all that he said as he took out a small bag of weed and white roll-up paper.

Jin blinked a few times and sat down in the chair across from Hwoarang and watched him. "What are you doing?" he asked with curiosity.

"Rolling up a joint. Now talk to me…," he said as he sprinkled the grass onto the paper. "What is on your mind, Kazama?"

Jin stared at the floor and then leaned back into his chair. "My mother. I often think of her… and wonder what really happened to her when she died. I now believe that Heihachi was part of her death."

Hwoarang listened as he worked on the joint. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "How old were you?"

"I was 16 when she died. Sixteen when I moved here. I know I should be hiding from my grandfather instead of living at his temple…. But because of the tournament and my mother, I forced myself to move here, but only for this tournament. And I have to thank Lee for the help. The only reason he is here is because I asked him to," Jin said as he watched Hwoarang spark the small blunt with a flame and take in a drag before handing the joint over to him. "I don't smoke…."

"This ain't no ordinary cigarette, Jin. It'll make you feel better and sleep," Hwoarang said as he watched Jin hesitantly take the blunt into his hand, bring to his lips, and takea deep drag. Jin gagged as he felt the burning in the back of his throat.

"Take your time," Hwoarang said, taking the blunt back. "You'll get used to it. And I know it's strange that Heihachi isn't trying to take you and stuff, Jin, but you shouldn't let that bother you too much. There're three other fighters here, and we're all friends, so we have each other's backs. I know I do…," Hwoarang said as he passed the blunt back to Jin after taking his shot.

Jin lightly smiled at Hwoarang's words, knowing they were true. "I know… but my mother, if he was part of her death, then I want him dead," Jin said with a serious look as he took another hit, coughing harder this time. "Damn," he choked and handed the blunt to Hwoarang. His head suddenly started to feel fuzzy. "I don't think, I don't-- I think-- can't do that any more."

"I know how you feel…," Hwoarang said, taking the blunt. Hismind started to wander off into a distant past. He then watched as Jin coughed and he smiled, taking another hit. "Get over it, Kazama. Once we're finished here, you won't have to see my ugly ass anymore." A chuckle escaped his lips as Jin took the blunt.

After a few more puffs, the blunt was gone. Jin and Hwoarang sat there, staring at the sky again. Jin was feeling more calm and at ease and suddenly hungry. He then turned to Hwoarang, whose crimson brown hues were at the sky. Jin thought he had never seen anything more beautiful. "You… you're…. Hwoarang… you don't look ugly…," he said softly.

Hwoarang turned to face Jin, his grin turning into a smile. "And you're high off your rocker, Kazama. You won't be saying that tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah? Wait…. What does… does…? I wanted to ask, what does 'yeppoyo' mean?" Jin asked, swaying slightly in his seat.

Hwoarang blinked, wondering when Jin had heard that word before and smiled. "It means beautiful. Why?"

"Because… you said it before," Jin said softly, and Hwoarang's eyes widened.

"Jin… go to bed," he said and stood to his feet. "You're all high and need some sleep, man," he said with a laugh and helped the swaying Jin up to his feet.

"Okay. Night, Hwoarang," Jin said softly and walked towards his balcony door. As Hwoarang was climbing over to his side, hespoke, "Your eyes are beautiful. That's what I wanted to say."

Hwoarang laughed at his high partner, though he couldn't help feeling slightly overwhelmed by the compliment. _Damn, he's cute when he's high, _Hwoarang thought to himself as he made it to his balcony door. He turned to Jin, who was still watching him, and he found himself blushing. "Jin! Go to bed," he said and went to his own room, shaking his head with a light laugh.


	10. Motorcycle Accident

**A/N: Well, here is Chapter 10. I hope everyone enjoys it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. **

**A/N: Air and Bea are mine. **

* * *

_Chapter 10 _

_Motorcycle Accident._

The following morning Jin was awakened by his uncle with a hard kick in the head. Jin groaned in pain and sat up immediately, wondering what was going on for Lee to wake him so harshly. "What is it?" he said, rubbing his eyes before looking over to his uncle.

"I've been trying to awake you for the last thirty minutes, Jin. What the hell were you dreaming about?" Lee asked, standing up straight and folding his arms over his chest.

"ME!" Hwoarang shouted as he ran into the room, followed by Steve. The two stopped near the doorway, just watching. Hwoarang had an innocent smile on his face that clearly said he had done or was planning on doing something.

Lee had noticed the smile, but decided to ignore the redhead for now, and he turned his attention back to Jin.

"To be honest, I don't remember what I was dreaming about," Jin said truthfully, staring at his uncle, but he couldn't help but glance at Steve and Hwoarang, as they were looking through some of his things. "I don't remember much of last night, really."

"That's because you were high," Hwoarang said like it was nothing new, looking into an old bento Jin had on his dresser.

"You got high and didn't invite me?" Steve pondered as he stood next to Hwoarang, taking out a piece of paper from the small box. "Look, an old love note."

"You got Jin high?! Why?" Lee shouted, turning his attention to Hwoarang, who was still looking into the small bento box. Lee stepped over to the redhead and punched him hard in the arm. "Don't ignore me!"

"Oww, fuck, Lee!" Hwoarang cursed, handing the bento to Steve. "To help him sleep. Chill. Nothing bad happened. Besides, Jin is pretty funny high. Should have been there." He snickered at the memory.

"It's not a funny matter, Hwoarang. I don't want to see my nephew getting high. His mother wouldn't approve," Lee said, glaring at the redhead.

"And Jin'sa big boy. I think he can make the decision himself. All weed is, is grass. Harmless," Hwoarang said, matching the glare.

"It's still a drug," Lee said, his voice rising.

"You're Korean. You should know how it is. Stop making a big deal, Chaolan," Hwoarang said, matching his tone.

"That's why I don't want Jin smoking weed."

"Well, I must say it did help him out a lot. But fine, if you'd rather him have sleepless nights, then so be it," Hwoarang said, waving a hand over his head, dismissing the conversation.

Lee sighed at Hwoarang's words, and he had to admit to himself that the younger man was right. Jin did seem to have slept well that night. Lee knew Jin hadn't had a good night's rest since he had learned of the Devil Gene. Shaking his head, he had to agree with Hwoarang. "Fine**,** but don't let me hear about it. Also, only use it when he's having trouble sleeping," he said and left.

"Hwoarang, mate, you get everyone into trouble," Steve said with a chuckle, tapping the Korean's shoulder roughly.

"No. Jin is the one who gets me into trouble," Hwoarang said as he stepped out of the room, calling back to Jin. "Hurry up**,** Kazama. We don't have all day!"

Jin just stood there with a puzzled look on his face. He had never realized how much his stepuncle cared, and it brought a smile to his face. The Japanese then turned to Steve. "What time is it?"

"It's eight o'clock. Breakfast is done and waiting, if you're hungry. Though I wouldn't miss out on it. Flapjacks today," the British boxer said with a toothy smile and left the room, waving a hand behind him.

Jin smiled and nodded as he watched Steve leave. He turned toward his closet to pick out his clothes for the day, but then he remembered about the day before. Jin knew he and Hwoarang would have to tell Steve and Lee what was going on first thing after breakfast.

Even with that on his mind, Jin couldn't help but smile. As he thought back to the night before, he had to remind himself to thank Hwoarang because he truly had slept better than he had in months.

**~*~**

Later that morning, when breakfast was over, Jin and Hwoarang brought Steve and Lee into the family room to sit and talk to them. The two told them everything about what Baek and Lei had told them the previous day.

"I was wondering who your father's partner was," Lee said with a frown. "Some new guy? Strange. And this guy says you know his little sister?"

Hwoarang nodded. "Yes, but they didn't give a name, and I never had a girlfriend, only sex partners. Nor did I recognize her. Then again, I couldn't see her face, since it was covered."

"Baek Doo San said that she may be after Hwoarang and that he may just look like her former lover," said Jin.

"I wonder if Kazuya and Heihachi have something planned. If this is just to sidetrack us from the real plan or whatever it is that's going on. Then again, Kazuya and Heihachi aren't ones to work together," Lee said more to himself than the others. The older man was clearly thinking hard about this, and the other three noticed the worried look on his face as well.

"It sounds sick to me. Heihachi and his bloody experiments. That's probably what it is," Steve started, staring hard at the floor as if, he, too were trying to figure out something. "If Kazuya is involved, there must be some sort of a deal along with it."

Hwoarang turned to Steve with a frown and placed a gentle hand on the boxer's shoulder. "You talking about what happened with you and your mom?"

"Yeah," was Steve's reply.

Jin couldn't help but feel a knot in his stomach as he watched Hwoarang comfort Steve that moment. He wondered why he wanted to rip the two apart from each other. He quickly shook the feeling away and sat more comfortably in his seat, turning to Lee as the older man started to talk.

"The only way Kazuyawould agree with our father is if he would kill himself," said Lee as he lit up a cigarette. "I don't blame Kazuya for hating our father. The man did throw him down a cliff to die. Though Kazuya didn't die; instead, he was given an offer… the devil."

"What?" Steve said, turning to face Lee.

"Yea, my brother is the devil and Jin…," Lee said, turning to face his nephew, not wanting to finish his sentence.

Jin only sat there. He didn't like the conversation much, but he knew Hwoarang and Steve were going to find out the truth sooner or later. He was about to answer his uncle when Hwoarang did for him.

"Is the spawn, right?" he asked, turning to Jin so that he was looking right at him "That's why you had the black wings at the end of Tournament 3. I was wondering what trick you did then, but now it makes sense."

Jin took in a deep breath, placing a hand to his forehead as he let the air escape his mouth. He let his hand run down his face before resting it on his thigh. "Yeah…," was all he could say at the moment.

Hwoarang watched Jin for a moment, a thoughtful look on his face. "Jin needs to get laid," he said bluntly, a smile forming onto his face.

Everyone was looking at Hwoarang. None of them knew what to say. Steve was on the verge of laughing, while Jin just blushed and looked away from Hwoarang. It was Lee who broke the ice.

"Wow, Hwoarang. You really know how to silence a room with that mouth of yours. You truly just speak your mind, don't you?" Lee laughed. "Though I agree. Jin, you should get some action and ask a girl out."

"If you're referring to that pest, then I take it back," Hwoarang said, pushing back red strands of hair that fell ontohis face. "Jin needs someone who knows how to put out. Not a small teenager."

"I would rather if we didn't talk about my personal life," Jin said with a weary smile.

Hwoarang turned to Jin and smiled. "Why, Jin? Would you rather we talk about mine? Because I can share some detail. Like the other night, I had some fine sex with a fine American woman. Damn, let me tell you--"

"Okay, Hwoarang! We don't want to know," Lee said, laughing along with Steve.

Steve turned to Hwoarang with a grin. "Anyway, when did you and Jin start using first names," he asked, just realizing that Hwoarang was calling Jin "Jin" and not "Kazama."

Hwoarang sighed and bowed his head. "Well, if you must know, my master spanked me until I said it, but then got jealous because I moaned out Jin's name," Hwoarang said eyes wide and holding back a laugh. Even he didn't believe his own words.

"You're a sick fuck," Lee said, going in a fit of laughter before punching the redhead on the arm.

"Hwoarang, you're a cheeky bastard, you know that?" Steve laughed.

Jin covered his face with his hands, not believing Hwoarang's words. The things the Korean could say sometimes.... He doubted he could ever meet anyone else with such a dirty mouth. If his grandfather were here, Hwoarang would get the beating of his life for talking like that.

"Anyway, why does everyone assume that I dislike Kazama?" Hwoarang asked with a frown once everyone calmed down.

"The name-calling," Lee started as he turned to Hwoarang again. "The 'I'm going to kick your ass' that you always do. How you act toward Jin."

"Well, fuck; you got me there," Hwoarang said with a sigh. "Well, we're friends, I guess. So deal with it."

"We can, at such times as this. It's better to be friends," Lee said and stood to his feet. "Come, Steve; we have training to do."

Steve nodded and stood to his feet, turning to Jin and Hwoarang and waving a hand. "Later," he said before disappearing down the hall after Lee.

Hwoarang waved a hand to Steve, as the blond left, and then stood up. He turned to Jin and patted him on the head. "We better do the same. We didn't train at all yesterday, and we're late today. So, when you're ready, I'll be in the dojo. And you better be ready," he said and left the room, heading for the upstairs dojo.

Jin nodded and watched the redhead leave. He was about to follow when his mind wandered back tothe early conversation, before everything got silly. _I wonder what's going to happen. What is my father planning? _Sighing to himself, he decided to think on it later. He left the room to follow Hwoarang to the upper-level dojo.

**~*~**

Two weeks passed since the conversation in the living room. The tournament was getting closer, and so the two teams were training even harder to get ready for their first matches. Hwoarang and Jin were in the dojo, having a spar.

Hwoarang was sending kicks left and right, and sweat was running down his face and upper chest with each move. Jin was dodging each one by moving to the oppositedirection or sending a punch for Hwoarang to block with his leg. It was when Hwoarang was about to kick Jin in the head that Jin grabbed a hold of his ankle, sending him to the ground.

"Shit!" Hwoarang yelped when he landed hard on his back. He let the pain pass through his spine before looking up at Jin. Sudden anger swelled up inside of him, followed by anger he hadn't felt in a long time. Hwoarang's glare on Jin was one of rage, and he quickly jumped back to his feet, ready to attack yet again.

Hwoarang then leapt into the air, aiming his right foot down hard on Jin's head. This time the foot connected, causing Jin to stumble back, just to get kicked a second time in the shoulder and once more on the head. This time it was Jin who fell hard on his back, and Hwoarang landed standing over him.

Hwoarang grinned at the Japanese youth below him and took a few steps back. Hwoarang swung his head back in slow motion, letting his falling hair move off his shoulder. He wishedhe had thought of wearing a headband that morning, instead of letting his hair fall freely and stick to his sweaty face. He was glad he had decided to remove his vest earlier to give himself some air. But even then, he couldn't wait for a break and a cool shower. He was clearly out of breath and hopedthat Jin didn't want to continue at the moment.

"Ah," Jin groaned, holding his head, as he sat up and took a good look at Hwoarang. The redhead looked as tired as he was. The two had been training for a good six hours, and it was clear they both needed a break from all this. He held up his hand as soon as he caught his breath. "Okay, okay. Let's stop for now," he said as he ran his hand through his damp hair, which was now all over the place, instead of being up in its normal cowlick.

"Thank you," Hwoarang said as he plopped down onto the floor, lying on his back. The cold wooden floor felt good against his skin, and he let himself breathe before he started talking again. "Damn, Kazama. The day isn't half over yet, and I'm this fucking tired," he said with a grin.

He turned his attention over to Jin, watching the other man try and catch his breath. He couldn't help but let his eyes wander to the exposed torso, watching the sweat trail down his chest. _Damn, how I would like to see that man sweat like this_,_ but after a different kind of training…._

Jin slowly turned his head toward the Korean and smiled. "It was a good workout, but I think it's time for something to eat," he said, standing back on his feet. He took a look at Hwoarang and noticed the other man was watching him with a dazed look in his eyes. "You okay?"

Hwoarang blinked as he watched Jin stand back to his feet. He hadn't heard a word the other man had said until the end. "Uh, what? Yeah, uh, okay," he said, not sure what was going on and looked away from Jin. He couldn't believe he was caught staring, and he was wondering what Jin thought when a hand appeared in front of his face.

Hwoarang took a glance up and relaxed when he realized that Jin was offering him a help-up from the ground. _So, he didn't notice? _He smiled at the thought and took the offered hand.

Jin watched as Hwoarang took his hand and he pulled the other man up, only to stumble forward in the process. He lost his balance and nearly would have fallen over if it wasn't for Hwoarang, who caught a hold of his shoulders to keep him steady. Jin blushed and stared at the man before him realizing how close they were. He could feel Hwoarang's hot breath against his face. Their lips were only inches apart. A weirdfeeling passed through Jin's body, and a part of him wanted to move close to the redhead and another part wanted to pull away. _What am I doing?_ he asked himself before closing his eyes and pulling away.

"Sorry," he said and turned away from Hwoarang, grabbing his T-shirt from the floor.

Hwoarang watched as Jin pulled away, and he couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed. On the other hand, he also felt relieved. He wasn't sure what would happen if he kissed the man right there and then. But seeing Jin act somewhat nervous, Hwoarang couldn't help his next comment. "Klutz," he said, grabbing his vest and putting it on, as he left the dojo before Jin. _Damn, that was close!_ he thought and practically ran down the steps to get to the kitchen. Jin followed behind him, but at a slower pace.

"Lucile has the day off today, so we have to make do on our own," Jin said softly as he stood right behind Hwoarang, his eyes scanning the kitchen.

Hwoarang held back a gasp when he heard Jin speak. He hadn't realized the Japanese was right behind him until he had felt the hot breath against his neck and the smell of the other man's sweat. It was killing him. _Stop this, Hwoarang! He's your damn partner, your rival, and your friend, not your fuck buddy. Just because he knows about you doesn't mean he likes the same things you do_, he thought to himself and moved over to the fridge. "I guess that means today is a sandwich day. Oh, wait; you don't eat meat."

Jin slowly walked over toward the fridge, touching Hwoarang's shoulder, and Hwoarang slowly moved away from the fridge. The Japanese took Hwoarang's position and took a look inside for something to eat. A smile formed onto his lips. "I can make my own sandwich," he said and took out a small bowl of egg salad.

"Okay. I'll be right back. I need a quick cigarette before I chill and eat," Hwoarang said and made his exit out of the kitchen, nearly running into Lee and Steve on the way out.

"Where was Hwoarang going?" Steve asked as he and Lee stepped into the room.

"To have a smoke," Jin said as he started to make himself a sandwich.

"Ah. So, how was training?" Steve started as he took a seat at the table and then realized what Jin was making his sandwich with. "Bloody hell, Jin. What on earth are you poisoning yourself with? Looks a lot like boogies."

"Egg salad," Jin answered with a chuckle as he started to make another sandwich but one with different kinds of meat. "And training went well."

"Jin, you don't eat meat," Lee said with a raised brow, watching his nephew.

"It is not for me," Jin said as he spread a bit of mustard onto the ham, cheese, and turkey sandwich.

Jin sat the sandwich with meat on a plate and to the side. He turned to the fridge and took out a few cans of coke, placing them on the table while eyeing the door. Hwoarang had returned, but this time, his hair was soaked.

"That fucking hit the spot," Hwoarang said as he sat down next to Steve, a smile on his face. He eyed the two sandwiches on the table and grinned, grabbing Jin's by mistake and taking a bite. His eyes widened. "Kazama, what the hell did you put in this?"

"Egg salad. This one is yours," Jin said, pushing the meat sandwich over to Hwoarang and taking his.

"Ah, thanks," he said and took a fresh bite of his own sandwich. "Fucking starving," he said, taking larger bites while drinking at the same time.

Lee watched the Blood Talon eat with a disgusted look on his face. "Hwoarang, you're a pig," he said, taking a sip of his coke before making his own sandwich.

"No, that's Lei," Hwoarang said, taking the last bite of his sandwich and downing the rest of his coke. "Good sandwich!"

"A fag, then," Lee said as he started to eat his own sandwich, chewing it slowly.

"Lee, if you want a cigarette, just ask," Hwoarang said, leaning forward in his chair and making another sandwich for himself.

Lee shook his head with a sigh as he watched the Blood Talon, not wanting to argue. He then stared at Jin with a frown. "How do you put up with him?"

"He doesn't," Hwoarang answered as he sat back in his chair with a grin. "He yells at me all the time. Just today, he flipped me onto the ground because I tried to kick his nuts," he said with a chuckle.

Steve smirked. "Sounds like you enjoyed it."

"Ha, ha. Funny," Hwoarang said. His own joke didn't sound so appealing anymore. "Yeah, but Jin is better than Lee. When I get on his nerves, he hits me," he said, staring at Lee with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"You usually deserve it," Jin said while eating his sandwich, catching Hwoarang's attention.

Hwoarang stared at Jin, and the look of mischief disappeared from his eyes as he did. All day, Hwoarang hadn't been able to keep his eyes off Jin. He had wanted to just grab the other man and pin him down to kiss those soft pink lips. It was driving him mad, and he couldn't understand why he was feeling this way toward his Japanese partner. _It has to be because we are spending all this time together… right?_ he thought and shook his head, turning his attention back to his sandwich. "That's because Lee is a dick."

WHACK!

Lee didn't hesitate to punch the redhead on the side of his head for the name-calling, glaring at him from the other side of the table. "Watch your mouth," he warned, keeping his eyes on him.

"Fuck! See?" Hwoarang said, rubbing the side of his face where the punch had connected.

Jin and Steve both smiled at Hwoarang, holding back a chuckle. Lee continued to eat now that Hwoarang had learned his lesson, and Hwoarang continued to rub the side of his head.

"Damn, that was one of Steve's punches! Steve, I should hurt you for teaching him that."

"Is that a promise or a threat?" Steve asked with a mischievous grin Hwoarang knew too well.

"Both," Hwoarang said with a heavy sigh, leaning back into his chair, going into deep thought. _Maybe I should give Steve a go tonight. That will get my mind off Jin… until tomorrow. Then again_,_ maybe I don't want to get my mind off Jin…. _Hwoarang sighed and smiled. "You know, being a man sometimes sucks because we always want sex. Then, when we can't have it, it hurts. I think that's why we started hobbies in the first place. It helps us get our minds off sex and onto what were doing. I think that's why I like to play the guitar."

Hwoarang was rambling and more thinking out loud than talking to the others. All three guys just stared at him, as he continued, "Then again, some people say sex is good for you. Though others say it's just a lot of stress. I have to agree with that--"

"Hwoarang," Lee finally cut the Korean off in mid-sentence.

"Yeah?" Hwoarang said, turning his attention to Lee.

"Shut up," Lee said, not sure if he should hit the redhead again or laugh at him. Hwoarang looked so spaced out at the moment.

Hwoarang blinked and then smiled as he stood to his feet. "Yeah, well, you all are too damn quiet," he said and threw away his trash. "Jin, I'll be waiting," he said and left the room.

"You have to admit, though: he made a valid point," Steve said, watching Hwoarang as he left the kitchen.

Jin chuckled to himself as he finished his own sandwich. In truth, he didn't mind it when Hwoarang was like this. It usually meant he was in a good mood. It was when he was angry or drunk that it was hard to tolerate him. It was when Hwoarang was quiet and calm that Jin liked him the most. That was then when it was easy to talk to the red-headed Korean.

**~*~**

After lunch was over, Steve and Lee went back to the dojo to train. Jin and Hwoarang were about to do the same when the door bell rang. Hwoarang smiled and patted Jin's shoulder. "I got it. You go ahead," he said and made his way to the front door.

Hwoarang threw the door open right after the door bell rang again. He was going to give the person hell for disturbing him and his training. However, when he stared out of the door, he didn't see anyone. Thenhe looked down to see big brown eyes staring up at him. "Pest," he hissed at the Chinese.

"Hello, Hwoarang. Is Jin around?" she said with a smile, moving to her tiptoes to peer inside.

Hwoarang sighed. "I don't know," he lied, returning the smile.

"I'm right here," Jin said as he came up behind Hwoarang. "Hello, Xiaoyu."

Hwoarang quickly moved away, letting the Chinese move past him to enter the temple. "Oh, there he is," he said with gritted teeth.

"How do you lose someone when you're currently living and training with him?" Xiaoyu asked with a giggle.

"Mmm…. I could be drunk," Hwoarang said with a shrug and leaned slightly against the wall.

Jin slowly closed the door and smiled down at his Chinese friend. "So, what is it that you want, Xiaoyu? "

"Well, Julia and I have the day off this afternoon, and we were wondering if you two would like to join us for some fun."

"What? When there is training to be done?" Hwoarang said, folding his arms across his chest and glaring at the Chinese teen. _There is no way I'm going to let this pest get her hands on Jin! I know what she's doing_,_ and it's not happening!_

"Oh, Hwoarang. Please? It will be fun! If you're still angry with me from the other day, I'm sorry. I'll buy you a beer to make up for it. Please? Julia really wants to spend some time with all of us and get to know you and Jin better. Please?" the young Chinese begged.

The Blood Talon sighed heavily and stared at Jin and then back at Xiaoyu. He sighed again. "It's up to Jin," he finally said, closing his eyes, and turned his back away from the two.

"Oh! Jin, what do you say? Do you want to go and have some fun today? We have a few ideas! Please," the girl asked, holding onto Jin's arm lightly with her eyes full of begging.

Jin smiled at Xiaoyu and then turned his attention to Hwoarang. He knew Hwoarang was still angry at Xiaoyu for spilling his secret two weeks ago. Yet, he knew Hwoarang could use the afternoon off, and spending some time with the girls might help the redhead relax a bit. He turned his attention back to Xiaoyu and looked into her large brown eyes. _How can I refuse a cute face like that?_ "All right. We'll meet you at the park across from your school in an hour."

"Oh, thank you, Jin! See you then," she said and gave the Japanese a hug before running out the doorand disappearing.

Jin watched Xiaoyu leave before turning to Hwoarang, who still had his back turned to him. He smiled and patted Hwoarang's shoulder lightly. "It will be fun," he said and stepped away from the Korean and headed to his room.

Hwoarang shivered at the slight touch from Jin and watched his backside until Jin disappeared. The anger he had felt moments ago vanished, and he found himself following the other man. "You owe me a beer, too, then. I'll need it for spending a day with that pest."

"Okay," Jin said as he watched Hwoarang make his way up the stairs before disappearing into his room.

**~*~**

After Jin and Hwoarang got ready for the afternoon's events, they headed to the side of the building to get their bikes. Jin had refused Hwoarang's offer to ride with him, and had gotten his old Harley out from the garage instead. Hwoarang was impressed to see the bike in such a good shape. After they checked both bikes to make sure everything was set, they drove off together into the street.

Once they were on the main road and turning off the highway, Jin was having trouble keeping up with Hwoarang. The redhead didn't hesitate when it came to speeding, and was now two cars ahead of Jin. Jin realized that if he didn't speed things up soon he would be a total of three cars behind Hwoarang. _Why is he always running away? _Jin thought to himself, frowning at Hwoarang's back. _**He's scared**_, the deep voice inside of Jin's head shouted. _Of what… of me?_ Jin shook his head at the thought and thought itbest to pay attention to what he was doing.

Jin watched as Hwoarang made a sharp right turn and he quickly followed. As he was making the turn, however, something red flashed in his eyes, causing him to blink. The flash was gone as soon as it arrived and he realized something was wrong. His front wheel had given out, causing the bike to jerk to the side.

Hwoarang noticed what was going on in his rearview mirror and he turned his head to see Jin's bike skidding to the side. "Kazama!" he screamed, coming to a quick stop and skidding backwards.

Jin didn't know what to do. The park was coming up, but so was a busy street. He tried to stop the bike, but his break cable was damaged also. Panic started to kick in, and he desperately looked around for Hwoarang, noticing the redhead was no longer ahead of him. Not sure what to do and with the busy street getting closer, Jin brought down a foot to try and stop the bike on his own, when he heard Hwoarang's voice call out to him. That was when he noticed Hwoarang was driving up beside him now.

"Kazama!" Hwoarang screamed as he drove next to Jin and grabbed the back of Jin's jacket while steering at the same time. Their bikes clashed together, causing small sparks to fly out. "Turn the damn bike to the right as far as you can go!" he commanded, turning his own bike to the right and leading Jin to do the same.

Without thinking, Jin did what he was told and turned his bike hard to the right. It was at that moment that Hwoarang grabbed a hold of his handlebar, putting more force into the bike. In reaction, Jin brought an arm around Hwoarang's waist as Hwoarang took control of both bikes.

"Hang on!" Hwoarang cried out and, using all his weight, pushed Jin's bike hard toward the ground. _If something happens.... NO!_ Hwoarang closed his eyes and kicked his right foot out. Jin's bike went flying to the ground, taking him and Jin with it. His own bike escaped from his grasp and went to the opposite direction. Without thinking, Hwoarang grabbed a hold of Jin, and the two went tumbling to the ground. They rolled in the grass and landed not far away from one another.

"Fuck!" Hwoarang screamed as he hit the ground. Jin landed on his right. He quickly sat up and held onto his head before turning to see Jin. "Are you all right?" he asked. The worry was clear in his voice.

Jin sat up a little after and turned to Hwoarang. He sighed heavily and nodded. "I believe so. What about you? Are you hurt?" he said, standing to his feet. Hwoarang followed his movements.

Hwoarang shook his head. A part of him wanted to scream and bitch at Jin for nearly getting himself killed, and another part of him wanted to cry. So he did the best thing that came to mind: he kicked Jin. He kicked him hard in the back, sending Jin back to the ground. "Jackass! Didn't you check your damn bike before we left!?"

Jin was sent flying to the ground for the second time that day, a bit confused at Hwoarang's action. He quickly sat up and wanted to argue when he noticed the hint of worry in Hwoarang's eyes. He sighed, but smiled and stood back to his feet and turned to Hwoarang. "Are you all right?" _So he was worried about me? _he asked himself as he watched the other man.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hwoarang said, looking away from Jin and walking over to their crashed motorcycles. He picked his bike up slowly to inspect it, but he saw little damage. "That can be fixed easily," he said and leaned the bike on its kickstand. He then took a hold of Jin's bike and stared at the damages. "I can't fix this without some tools. I'm going to have to call Airon, the mechanic in the pack," Hwoarang said, leaning Jin's bike against the nearby tree.

Jin went to say something to Hwoarang, but he couldn't, as he heard someone running in their direction. "Jin! Hwoarang!" came Xiaoyu's voice. Jin turned around to see Julia and Xiaoyu.

Xiaoyu grabbed a hold of Jin's waist, hugging him tight. "Jin, are you all right? We saw you two crash and then Hwoarang kicked you in the back. What happened?"

Hwoarang's eyes narrowed in anger as he watched Xiaoyu cling onto Jin, and he quickly looked away. He turned back to Jin's bike, wondering if there was something he could do now to distract himself from Jin. A soft touch to his shoulder caused him to jump. "What?" he snapped, looking over his shoulder to see Julia standing over him.

"Are you all right?" Julia asked, removing her hand form his shoulder.

Hwoarang stood straight again as he stared at Julia and nodded. "Yeah, fine, Kazama, do you have your cell on you?"

"Yes," Jin said, taking a small cell phone out of his pocket and handing it to Hwoarang. Their fingers brushed against each other. The small movement sent chills up their spines.

Hwoarang quickly took the phone and flipped it open. "I'll call Airon and Bea and see if they can come for the bikes," he said and steppedaway from the small group so he could talk.

Jin watched Hwoarang for a moment before turning back to the girls, who had angry looks on their faces. He didn't know what to do but smile.

"Well, you two better start wearing more protection when riding those things. You two could have been seriously hurt!" said Xiaoyu.

Jin nodded and smiled at Xiaoyu for her concern and patted her lightly on the shoulder before turning back to Hwoarang. He couldn't help but smile at the redhead when watching him use his phone. He wasn't sure what it was, but he definitely knew he had more respect for the other man now. There was also another feeling growing inside of him that he couldn't explain.


	11. The Fair And A Moonlight Kiss

**A/N: Here is the next Chapter! I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: **

_**The Fair And A Moonlight Kiss.**_

After Airon came along with Bea, the two gang members took Jin and Hwoarang's bikes to get them fixed. Hwoarang wasn't worried about his two friends driving Jin's bike with the brakes damaged, as they both knew well how to stop a bike without using the brakes. The two guys then turned to Julia and Xiaoyu, wondering what the girls had in mind for them.

Hwoarang was hoping it wasn't anything "romantic" as he wasn't sure what he would do if he were to see Jin and the pest kissing. It was clear to the Blood Talon that he was becoming attracted to his tournament partner. He was growing to like the Japanese, even if it wasn't like him to have feelings for someone. Not that he would admit it to anyone, even himself, but the thought of Jin and Xiaoyu together made his stomach turn.

"Let's go to the amusement park!" Xiaoyu begged as she turned to face Jin with a pleading smile.

"Fuck…," Hwoarang cursed. _Something romantic…. Sort of…_, he thought and then noticed everyone was staring at him. He smiled. "All right, I can go for that. But this isn't a date… remember that."

"Date?" Xiaoyu said, blinking a few times, and smiled. "Why, Hwoarang… why would you think it's a date? It's not like you like any of us, right?"

"Mind your own business. The girls I have aren't high school girls, but girls with breasts," he said with a cocky smile.

"Yeah, uh huh…," Xiaoyu said with a giggle and flashed Julia a grin, taking her friend's arm. "Come on, Julia. Let's lead the way," she said, looking at the Blood Talon, and he two girls started to walk off, eyeing both guys in a fit of giggles and whispers.

"One reason why girls annoy me…," Hwoarang said under his breath as he walked beside Jin, following the two girls.

**~*~**

It was because he had to be stubborn and because he didn't want Jin to be alone with Xiaoyu that Hwoarang was sitting with her on top of the Ferris wheel. He was staring out the window with his chin resting on the palm of his hand when he heard Xiaoyu say something. "Hmm, what?"

"I said, why did you take me and not Julia?"

"I had my reasons. You don't like being with the great Blood Talon?"

"Not one bit," she admitted, looking at Hwoarang with a pout. "I wanted to go with Jin."

"Yeah, like I was going to let that happen. I don't need you lovesick over _my _partner."

"Yeah, right. What's the real reason you picked me?"

Hwoarang thought and stared at her for a moment and then sighed. "Did you tell her? Julia, I mean."

"Tell her what?"

"About, you know, my other _half_, if you want to call it that."

Xiaoyu stared at him for a long moment, but then she understood what he meant and laughed. "Oh, about you being bi? No, I didn't tell anyone. I promised Jin I wouldn't."

"Good. That's why," he said and smiled. He lit a cigarette, looking back out of the window.

"Well, that's a weird reason. And why do you keep it a secret, anyway? That's kind of stupid. So you're bisexual, big deal."

"You wouldn't call it stupid if you knew the reason why it's a secret," Hwoarang said, anger growing in his voice.

"Oh, well why, then? So your reputation won't get messed up or because of your silly ego?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"It's none of your damn business. And for your information, those are none of the reasons, so shut up about it."

It got silent between them after that, and Xiaoyu watched Hwoarang, as he stared out the window. Xiaoyu then sighed heavily and smiled. "You shouldn't smoke. It's bad for you."

Hwoarang smirked and turned his head towards Xiaoyu. "Doesn't matter. I like it, so I'm not going to stop."

**~*~**

Little did any of the four fighters know they were secretly being watched. Across the street, high on the rooftop, stood Nick and Corey, watching as the Ferris wheel stopped. Nick had binoculars in his hands.

"Do you see him?" Corey asked, looking over at his brother.

"Yeah, though he is with one of the girls."

"So, we can't start anything now?"

"Sadly, no. We can't attack with people watching. It would be too dangerous. Also, we need more information."

Corey sighed and leaned against his brother. "That is true. Maybe we can get some more information out of that Kazama guy."

Nick nodded. "That is a good idea. So, I guess it was a good thing his bike didn't explode?"

Corey laughed. "Yeah, though I am disappointed."

"Agreed. You should practice your aim on moving targets. Because if there ever is a time we need to get rid of Kazama, we can't be messing up."

"Yes, well, shall we go, then?"

Nick nodded, and the two suddenly vanished without a trace.

**~*~**

After the ride was over, Hwoarang emerged from the Ferris wheel and walked away from Xiaoyu. His attention was on Jin's cell phone; he played with it as he walked. He stopped at a small fence in the amusement park and leaned against it while waiting for the others.

"Hey!" Xiaoyu's shouted as she walked up to the Blood Talon along with Jin and Julia. "Why didn't you wait for us?"

"Chill, pest," he said as he continued to type something into Jin's phone. "I need to get myself one of these…," he said more to himself than to anyone else.

Jin turned to face Hwoarang, leaning against the fence beside the Korean. "What are you doing?"

"Typing you a message… if you can understand it, anyway," he said with a grin, closing up the cell phone and handing it to Jin.

Jin stared at Hwoarang for a moment, watching him take out a cigarette. He then flipped his cell phone open and clicked to his messages. "Where is it?"

"It's in your memos," Hwoarang said, holding his cigarette between two of his fingers. His eyes wandered to the girls, who were, once again, in fits of giggles.

Jin nodded and went to his message memos and found the message.

_Dangsinege banhaetssumnida._

Jin read the message to himself, but he didn't understand it. He turned to Hwoarang with a questioning look. "What does it mean?" he asked softly.

"You don't know?" Hwoarang asked, a grin appearing on his lips. "Well… it's… a… secret."

"You won't tell me?" Jin asked, but Hwoarang's attention was taken away by Xiaoyu, who had turned to them.

"What are you two talking about behind our backs?" she asked, looking at the both of them.

"How to ditch you," Hwoarang said with a grin as he stared down at the Chinese girl in front of him.

"That is mean! Jin, you are not, are you?" she asked, turning to her Japanese friend.

"No," he said with a smile.

"Well, good. We're all having too much fun. So, let's go on another ride," Julia said with a chuckle.

**~*~**

Later that afternoon, Jin, Julia, Hwoarang, and Xiaoyu found themselves at a nearby bar. To keep their promise, Jin and Xiaoyu both bought Hwoarang a beer.

The Blood Talon had already finished his first and was halfway done with his second serving. "Good shit…," he said, looking at the beer bottle.

"Why did you have to buy him a beer, Jin?" Xiaoyu asked, turning to face the Japanese with a questioning look.

"To get him to come," Jin said with a smile as he took a sip of his own beer.

"If he didn't want to come, you shouldn't bribe the guy," Julia said in a stern voice.

"But you're the one who wanted him to come," Xiaoyu said with a smile, staring at her friend.

Hwoarang's eyes widened and he turned to Julia and poked her in the head. "You do want me!" he said with a laugh and downed the rest of his beer. "But sorry, I can only help you with hot fucking."

"Sex shouldn't be for just fun. It should be with someone you love," Julia said seriously.

Hwoarang looked away from her and toward the table. "Love is bullshit."

Jin watched Hwoarang, who was staring at his empty beer bottle. The Japanese then raised a hand to get the waiter's attention. _Did I just see hurt in those beautiful eyes…?_ Jin asked himself before realizing what he had just thought. _When did I see Hwoarang as beautiful? That is wrong. I should not be thinking that way of him._ Jin sighed and turned away from Hwoarang. His eyes scanned for the waiter. _**Because you like it**_**,** the devil within him said, but Jin ignored the inner voice.

After Jin and Hwoarang left the girls, they headed down to the park, where they saw Bea and Airon waiting by a large red 4x4 truck with both bikes parked next to it. Jin's bike was fixed as good as new, and ready to ride again.

Hwoarang stepped over to his friends and gave Bea a quick high-five, followed by a slap on the back. "Thanks, Bea, Airon. Fine work," he said and took the keys off his good friends.

"Any time. When are you stopping by to check out the new recruits? We need your _blessing_," Bea said with a wide grin.

"Sunday, when I have the day off from training. Considering we took the afternoon off to play hooky, we need more hours in. So, I'll be around Sunday night. For now, I would like you to take the ones you approve of for one more round. See if you can get any cash from them. I'm running a bit low; don't know about you guys. Then, Sunday, the ones I decide on will work the big streets. Work should pick up more downtown now that the tournament is close."

"All right, Blood Talon. See you then," Bea said and hopped into his truck.

"Bye, Hwoarang. Bye, Jin," Airon said, climbing into the other side, and the boys drove off.

Hwoarang then turned to Jin with a grin. "Be careful this time, huh, Kazama?" he said as he handed the Japanese his keys.

"All right," Jin said with a chuckle, and the two fighters got on their bikes and drove off.

**~*~**

Later that night, after Jin and Hwoarang had gotten home and had dinner, Hwoarang was alone in his bedroom, lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling. He thought about the events in the amusement park and had to admit he had had fun that day, despite the annoying Xiaoyu.

Quickly, Hwoarang sat up as he heard a loud thud coming from Jin's side of the balcony. He jumped off the bed and made his way out into the open. Heavy winds blew his red locks around his face, along with the navy blue curtains that surrounded him. Hwoarang looked around, noticing his Japanese partner was nowhere on the balcony, even though his glass doors were wide open.

Narrowing his eyes, Hwoarang moved to the edge of the rail and peered down to the open grass below him. There he spotted Jin walking alone toward the forest. Jin was still wearing his day clothes. Wondering what Jin was doing, Hwoarang jumped over the side of the balcony. He swung his deadly legs over the rail and let himself fall. He grabbed a hold of the rail with his hands before landing on his feet and onto the cold, wet grass.

Hwoarang slowly crossed the lawn as he followed Jin, wondering what the Japanese was doing. He kept a good distance behind Jin, staying hiding behind trees. He had almost lost the Japanese until he hard the soft sounds of water and came to a clearing where he noticed the Japanese sitting on a log. He kept his distance and stood behind the tree, watching.

Jin walked through the small woods, deep into the back of the Mishima Temple, and continued through the tall trees until he made his way to a small clearing near the river bank. He stepped over toward a large log in the middle of the clearing and sat down on it. He turned his eyes to the sky, where the moon barely showed through the dark clouds. Jin had no idea that Hwoarang was watching him from the distance. The only thing on his mind was his mother.

After supper, he had sat in his room reading a book his mother had given him before she had died. The book was about a young girl growing up alone and stealing to survive. Everything about the girl in the story reminded Jin of his mother. In truth, Jin wanted to talk to Lee about her. He was the only one in the house that had known her, but the older man seemed to be too busy to talk to him at the moment. So, instead, Jin had bid him a good night. The Japanese youth had thought about going to Hwoarang and talking to him again. However, he hadn't thought that Hwoarang cared. Or, if he did, he might not understand. In the end, Jin had just wanted to be alone.

Hwoarang watched Jin from behind a tree, his eyes focused on the back of Jin's head. Hwoarang knew there was something wrong with Jin and could tell his former rival was deep in thought. He wasn't sure if he should leave him and go back home or ask if he was all right.

Sighing softly, Hwoarang closed his eyes and leaned against the tree. He couldn't bring himself to go back to the temple, knowing Jin was out here. Hwoarang didn't know what it was, but he found himself liking the Japanese. He wasn't sure how his feelings were, exactly, but he did like Jin, even if Jin didn't return the feelings. It was crazy and stupid, but the feeling Hwoarang got was that Jin needed a friend. And a friend he could be.

Slowly stepping through the cold grass, Hwoarang brought a smile to his face. "Kazama, isn't it past your bedtime?" he said in a soft voice, stopping five feet behind the log Jin was sitting on.

Jin lifted his head and turned his body slightly to see the Blood Talon standing there in pajama pants and without a shirt. _Is he nuts? It's freezing out here!_ Jin thought to himself as he stood to his feet. "What are you doing out here?"

Hwoarang smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Saw you, followed you, and was wondering the same thing," he said, returning Jin's stare.

Jin sighed and sat back down onto the log, staring at the water in front of him and watching the current. "I was thinking."

Hwoarang took a seat next to Jin, stretching out his deadly legs, and stared up at the dark, cloudy sky. "Oh…. Well, fuck, Kazama. Can't do that in your bedroom?" Hwoarang chuckled softly.

"I feel more at ease out here," Jin answered truthfully. "The atmosphere itself helps me to calm and think straight."

Hwoarang smiled and turned his head slightly to look at Jin. His eyes were almost covered his mess of red hair. "What is this place, anyway?"

Jin turned to Hwoarang as he spoke. "It reminds me of the backyard of back where I grew up. Ever since I was taken in my by grandfather, I used to come out here and think all the time. I don't know; I guess it's just a place I go to when I miss my mother the most."

"So, you're thinking of your mom, then?" Hwoarang asked softly, forcing himself to look away from Jin.

Jin nodded and turned his gaze to the sky. "Yes," he said softly, as a heavy breeze passed them, making Hwoarang shiver. Jin turned to Hwoarang with concern in his eyes. "You should go back before you catch a cold."

"Fuck, no," Hwoarang said with a smile. "I'm fine," he said, unwilling to hear any sympathy. "So, why don't you talk about what's on your mind? I may not be the best person, but it helps, I guess."

Jin couldn't help but smile. He understood that Hwoarang was just trying to be his friend, but he didn't want his friend to be out there in the cold because of him. He also knew Hwoarang would be too stubborn to go away. "I just miss her. She was always the one I could go to when I needed someone to talk too."

Hwoarang nodded and stared away from Jin. He knew how Jin felt. He had felt the same way when his mom had disappeared or died; he wasn't sure what had happened. He had felt the same when he had thought his master had been killed. He still felt the same when he thought of his distant past back in Korea.

"Believe it or not… I know the feeling," Hwoarang said, bringing a hand to Jin's back and patting it lightly. "When the master disappeared three years ago and I thought he was dead, I felt the same way."

"I believe you…," Jin said, turning to Hwoarang, and their eyes met once again.

"What's wrong, Jin?" Hwoarang couldn't help but ask for some reason.

Jin turned to see the Korean staring at the sky. "Nothing. I feel better all of a sudden," he said and also looked up at the night sky. "It looks like it might rain."

"Yeah…. Jin, ever figure out what I typed in your cell phone?" Hwoarang suddenly asked, turning to Jin once again.

"No. I forgot about it," Jin said, smiling and took out his red phone and opened it to the message memo Hwoarang had written him. "_Dangsinege banhaetssumnida_. What does it mean?"

"Hmm, well, I'm not going to tell you," Hwoarang said with a grin. "You have to figure it out."

Jin nodded and put the phone away once again with a sigh. _Why am I feeing this way…? Why do I want to be close to Hwoarang? Why is my heart pounding so hard? I should not be feeling this way, but I like it is something wrong with me?_ Jin thought to himself, closing his eyes tightly as he felt his nerves jitter around his skin.

Hwoarang watched Jin for a long moment, a smile forming onto his lips. It was clear now to him that Jin was attracted to him as much as he was attracted to Jin._ Why haven't I noticed before? _he asked himself and moved closer to the Japanese.

"Jin, what's on your mind?" he said. His voice was stern, but his eyes were soft.

Jin jumped when he felt Hwoarang move closer to him. Their eyes connected once more, and Jin sat up straight. "I told you," he said softly, his breath rising as he felt the closeness and the heat of the Blood Talon.

Hwoarang stared at Jin's dark brown eyes. He noticed the confusion in them and smiled. "Jin, it's all right."

"What is?" Jin didn't know what he was feeling toward Hwoarang. Being this close to thise man felt good and warm. He didn't even stop himself when he reached up and pushed away the bangs from the Korean's eyes. _What am I doing?_ he asked himself, a blush creeping onto his cheeks, and he quickly withdrew his hand, turning away from the Blood Talon. "Sorry…."

Hwoarang blinked at the sudden touch to his cheek, as his hair was moved from his eyes. He smiled. His own hand moved up to Jin's cheek and he turned the Japanese beauty toward him. "For what?" he asked in a near whisper as he leaned onto Jin, kissing the Japanese softly.

Jin responded instantly. His eyes slowly closed as he felt Hwoarang's lips to his. His lips slowly parted, and he brought a hand to Hwoarang's shoulder. Jin had never felt anything so soft in his life, and the taste was sweet like sugar. It was wonderful and warm, and a sudden spark that made him melt more onto Hwoarang's bare skin ran through his body.

Hwoarang gently brought an arm around Jin's waist, slowly rubbing his hand up and down its firm muscles. Feeling the warmth of Jin's body brought shivers up his spine. The kiss was amazing, and the taste was hot and sweet. Hwoarang had never felt something so good on his lips before. The same spark ran through his body, and Hwoarang couldn't help but part his lips and let his tongue explore Jin's. The experiment was wonderful, and neither of them could get enough.

**To Be Continued.**


	12. The Devil Sparks and the Past Burns

**A/N: Here is Chapter 12! It's a bit short, but I got what I wanted in there, and that's what matters. The next chapter will be a little longer. Anyway, hope you enjoy, and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken.**

**

* * *

  
**

** Chapter 12**

_The Devil Sparks and the Past Burns._

**~*~**

His blood was boiling and his heart was pounding. He could feel the demon within awakening. His grip on Hwoarang's shoulder tightened, his nails digging into the other man's arm. Lighting flashed through the sky, as red sparks surrounded the two of them. Slowly, the kiss ended.

Jin's eyes connected with Hwoarang's, as the redhead ended the kiss. His eyes were clouded, and his mind was racing one hundred miles per hour. The devil was escaping, and Jin could feel it overpower him. He was scared for Hwoarang; he needed to get away, but he couldn't leave. The devil wouldn't let him move. Something about Hwoarang kept him still. It wouldn't let him escape.

Hwoarang smiled at Jin and took in a deep breath. He could still feel the chills through his skin and the tingle on his lips. He had never felt so good before. It was amazing; even so, something worried him. The look in Jin's eyes told him something was wrong, and Jin wasn't losing the grip on his arm. In fact, it was tighter, and he could feel the skin breaking and starting to bleed.

"Jin," Hwoarang said, touching Jin's cheek with two soft fingers. There was no response, just silence, and that worried the Korean even more. "Jin," he said again, this time a bit louder, and watched as Jin's eyes turned from chocolate brown to dark silver. Dark marks appeared around his forehead. "Hey, Kazama, what the hell is wrong!?"

Jin still didn't respond; he couldn't even hear Hwoarang anymore. The only thing he heard was the deep voice inside his head, laughing and screaming with joy. It was scary and insane and nothing the demon said made since. **_Ha ha ha! Time has come! The time has COME! It's too late, Kazama Jin. I have found him!_**

Jin's breathing became heavier, and though Hwoarang was talking to him and asking if he was all right, he still couldn't hear him. He couldn't hear what Hwoarang was saying, only the thoughts of the demon inside of him. He couldn't stand it. He could feel the devil taking over his body and, without even thinking, he threw Hwoarang to ground. "NO! STAY AWAY!" he shouted, grabbing a hold of his head, trying to block out the shouts of the devil.

Hwoarang groaned as he landed on his back and shook his head. He didn't understand what was going on, and it pissed him off. _If he didn't like it, he could have just said so, _he thought to himself, standing to his feet and glaring at the other man. "Look, Jin, relax. I won't do it again, all right."

Jin still wasn't answering, however, and Hwoarang was getting nervous standing there and watching him. The Korean didn't like being out in the rain, especially when it started to thunder. Bad things often happened when it thundered.

"Jin, come on. Let's just go back. We can talk about it later...," he said and reached out to touch Jin's arm, only to have his hand slapped away.

"No," Jin said, but his voice was much deeper than it normally was, and Hwoarang could clearly see something was wrong. Then, without warning, Jin sent a flying kick into Hwoarang's gut before running off into the woods.

The kick to the stomach came out of nowhere and it knocked the wind out of him. Hwoarang fell right onto his knees, holding onto his stomach while trying to breathe. "D-damn…," he cried, crawling over to a nearby rock, so he could stabilize himself from the sudden blow. Just as his back rested against the large rock, another flash of lighting ran through the sky, but this time, it was followed by a large boom of thunder.

Hwoarang quickly covered his ears when hearing the noise and he closed his eyes tightly. He shook slightly from the sudden breeze that passed. The rain started to fall heavily, and Hwoarang was quickly drenched. He took a glance around and was about to get up to head back home when thunder roared and a flash of lighting lit the sky, blinding him. His amber-red eyes widened with fear and he sat in the same spot, paralyzed.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Four years ago Hwoarang and his boyfriend and first love were standing in the rain, both with proud looks on their faces. They just won a street fight and earned themselves a good bit of money.

"You fags cheated!" one of the men said as they got up from the cold wet ground.

Hwoarang turned his head and glared at the other man. "What did you call us?"

A hand went to his shoulder. "Hwoarang, don't start a fight."

"No, Jamie, I'm not. They are," Hwoarang said, turning toward his boyfriend.

Jamie frowned. "Then, let's just go."

Before Hwoarang could respond Jamie grabbed him by the waist and threw him to the ground. Hwoarang's eyes widened in horror as a struggle took place before his eyes. The sound of thunder blocked out his scream.

Hwoarang watched as Jamie fell to the ground, covered in blood. The young Korean launched out toward the other men before he, too, was sent to the ground. Hwoarang sat up as blood ran down his face. He watched as one of the men started to laugh and kicked Jamie's body. The next thing Hwoarang knew, everything went black.

Two men died that night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hwoarang sat in the same spot shivering, and tears fell from his eyes. He had almost forgotten about that night until now. And he wasn't sure why but he felt like it was happening again.

**~*~**

Jin screamed as pain ran through his body, sending him hard to the ground. He couldn't let the devil take over. He couldn't lose control, not right now. Not when things were going so well. "STOP!" he shouted, holding onto his head and falling to the ground.

His heart was beating 500 miles per minute, and it felt as if it was going to explode through his chest. He couldn't breathe, and his vision was blurry. Black marks ran all over his upper chest, and horns started to form on the top of his head. The devil was taking over his body fast.

Jin got back onto his knees and pulled at his hair. He screamed in frustration. The horns on his head were fully grown, and fangs could be seen coming from his mouth. "Arrrrge STOO-HAHAHAHA!" he laughed. The devil had full control now: two large wings had bloomed on his back, and Jin was barely awake anymore.

Devil Jin took in a deep breath and slowly lowered his head. Bangs fell over his eyes as he grinned, staring at the temple before him. "Fear me," he said in a low whisper, standing to his feet.

_No! Stop this! _

Jin's thoughts ran through the devil's mind. It appeared that the Japanese was still trying to fight to get out of the devil's control. The devil only laughed and slowly started to make his way toward the temple where he knew Lee and Steve to be. There was only one thing on his mind, and that was to kill. Once he had gotten his hands on them, he would go back for the Korean.

However, before he could make another move he stopped and grabbed his head. Jin was still awake and still fighting. The devil kept a tight grip of his head, and blood started to drip down the sides of his face. His eyes widened. **"Stop, fool! You can't beat me!"**

Just then, a bright light appeared out of nowhere as a beautiful woman appeared. The devil's eyes widened in horror, and he slowly started to back away. The woman stood firm with detrimental eyes. She reached out a hand and touched the devil's cheek.

Devil Jin screamed from the touch, and slowly the horns on his head and wings on his back disappeared, and he fell to the ground.

Jin's eyes opened, and he quickly sat up and took a deep breath to gather his bearings. He wasn't sure how long he had lain there or what had happened. He wasn't even sure how he was normal again. Taking a deep breath, he got back to his feet and took a look around. No one was there, and there wasn't even sign of a struggle. "What happened?" he asked himself and placed a hand to his head, where he was still bleeding.

~*~

Lee and Steve were still awake and sitting in the living room, playing a game of cards to pass the time. It was well past eleven, and usually both men would have been in bed by now, but strangely, both had an uneasy feeling, like something bad was going to happen or something was wrong.

"Your turn," Steve said, picking up a card.

"Mmm…," Lee mumbled as he took a look at his hand and placed a card down. Just then, the front door opened, and both Steve and Lee glanced toward the hallway.

"Who in the world…?" Lee started, standing to his feet and making his way to the hallway. There Jin was, soaked to the bone and bleeding. "Jin?"

"Jin? Bloody hell, what happened to you?" Steve asked, moving next to Lee.

Jin only shook his head and sighed. "I'm fine. Did Hwoarang come home?"

"Hwoarang," Lee said and took a look at Steve, who only shrugged. "No one came in, Jin. Hell, I didn't even realize that he'd left."

"I don't even remember seeing you leave, mate," Steve said, moving out of the way so Jin could make his way through.

Jin sighed and grabbed a hold of his head. "Hwoarang didn't come back then? Shit," Jin cursed and paced for a moment.

"Hey, hey, Jin, relax. What happened?" Lee said, placing a hand on Jin's shoulder.

Jin sighed and shook his head. He wasn't sure how to tell the other two what happened out in the woods. "I don't really know…," he half-lied and ran a hand through his wet hair. "Hwoarang and I went for a walk to get some fresh air. I had something on my mind, and Hwoarang offered an ear. Then… _it _took control of me, and everything is a blur from there. I was hoping Hwoarang had come back."

Steve and Lee both glanced at one another in panic and then looked at Jin. "So, you don't know what happened to Hwoarang?" Lee asked.

"No, not really," Jin sighed in frustration and started to pace again and then he hurried to the door. "I might know where he is, though," he said and ran back outside. This time, Lee and Steve followed him.

Just as the three of them made their way to the back and started to run to the woods, they stopped in their tracks, as a familiar figure was heading their way. "Hwoarang!" the three said together.

Hwoarang was slowly making his way through the woods and toward the temple. He seemed to be in a daze as he walked, staring at the ground, most of his hair covering his face. Upon hearing his name, he stopped and glanced up, looking at the three of them. He sighed. "Hey."

"Hwoarang, mate, are you all right?" Steve asked, placing a hand to the Korean's bleeding shoulder.

Hwoarang glanced at him, frowning. "Sure."

"Hwoarang… I'm--" Jin started, but was stopped by a wave of a hand from Hwoarang.

"Shut up. I need to go to bed," said Hwoarang, looking at Steve. "I don't feel too well."

Steve and Lee glanced at one another, and Steve took a hold of Hwoarang's arm, helping the Korean back inside. "Come on, then, I'll help ya to your room."

Hwoarang rested his head against Steve's shoulder. The warmth of the other man felt good against his cold, wet skin. "Thanks…."

Jin frowned as he watched the two disappeared into the temple and sighed, covering his face with his hands. _This is entirely my fault! _he thought but jumped when he felt a hand to his back.

"Hey, Jin, go to bed. Everything will be fine. You two can talk about it tomorrow; he'll understand," Lee said with a half-smile, making his way back to the temple.

Jin smiled. "Yeah… I hope so," he said and followed Lee. _Because I really did like the kiss._

**~*~**

Lee watched as Steve left Hwoarang's room with a worried look. "How is he?" he asked, following the other man down the hall.

"All right, I suppose. He's going to sleep now; has a small fever, though," Steve answered, stopping at his door and turned to Lee. "Wonder what happened?"

Lee nodded. "By Hwoarang's marks on his arms and Jin's on the head, there was a fight. I guess whatever they were talking about must have triggered the Devil Gene, and it went downhill from there. We'll ask them both later when they're feeling better. For now, let's get some sleep."

Steve nodded. "All right, then. Night, sleep well."

"You, too," Lee said and went away, heading toward his own room.

Steve watched as the older man walked away and sighed. He took one more glance at Hwoarang's door and shook his head. _Hope he feels better tomorrow. Whatever happened tonight really bugged him…._

**~*~**

Hwoarang lay awake in his bed, curled up on his side. He stared at the guitar that stood against the wall next to his bed. Remembering what had happened to him four years ago had really shaken him up. He had never thought of that night since it had happened, and thinking of it now, after he had been rejected, hurt even more.

"Why did I kiss him?" he whispered, tears welling in his eyes. He quickly rubbed at them. The thought of rejection and once again being called a fag or made fun of hit his gut hard. He wanted to just cry, but didn't. He felt that he couldn't or he wasn't allowed to.

For all of this to happen in a thunderstorm made it worse. The sound of thunder always reminded him of the sound of a gun. It wasn't just his past with his lover. A lot of bad things had happened to Hwoarang when there had been a thunderstorm. Losing his mom had been one. That was why often when there was a thunderstorm he stood inside and often alone….

**To Be Continued…**


	13. Hwoarang's Letter

**A/N: Here is the next chapter of RLT. As you all know, in the last chapter, we saw a different side of Hwoarang and learned a bit of his past. In this new chapter, we're going to learn a bit more of Hwoarang's past and a bit of Steve's, too. I hope you enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken or any of the characters in this story.**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

_Hwoarang's Letter_

"Steve, is that you?" Lee asked as he made his way into the kitchen that night. It was well past two in the morning, and both Steve and Lee were up and about. They were having trouble sleeping after what had happened only a few hours ago, and things just didn't seem right.

"Yeah, mate, it's me," Steve answered with a wave of his hand. "You can't sleep, either?"

Lee shook his head and took a seat at the table. He sighed heavily and rubbed at his head before speaking again. "No, I doubt any of us are sleeping right now, after what happened. Well, minus Hwoarang. That boy didn't look too good."

Steve nodded and handed Lee a glass of milk. "Yeah, he was running a small fever when I left his room. Hope he'll be okay."

Lee nodded his thanks when handed a glass of cold milk and taking a sip. "I agree. I'm also worried about Jin. Every time that _thing _takes control, he gets very… I don't know, withdrawn, I guess is one way to put it. And to think, this time, he really did hurt one of his friends."

Steve nodded. "Yea, I see what you're saying."

There was silence between the two men as they sat still until a soft melody caught their ears. A sound of guitar could be heard from the next room, and the men looked at each other and stood up from their seats.

"What's that? The radio?" Steve asked.

"No, that's still in here. Come on and be quiet," Lee said, leading the way down the small hallway and stopping in the doorway of the living room.

Steve stopped beside him, and both men were shocked at what they saw.

Sitting on the couch with a guitar in lap was Hwoarang, his back turned to them, as they entered the room. Both Lee and Steve stood quietly as they watched Hwoarang sing to himself in soft Korean.

Hwoarang suddenly stopped and dropped the guitar from his grasp and placed his hands over his face. "Jamie, what am I going to do?"

Steve immediately wanted to go and comfort the redhead, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned to look at Lee, who shook his head and beckoned him back into the kitchen. Steve frowned, but he understood and followed the older man.

"Come on, let's go to bed. It's clear he wants to be alone; otherwise, he wouldn't be down here with his guitar. He didn't want to wake anyone."

Steve nodded. "I get it."

"Yeah, not to mention Jin is right in the next room."

Steve nodded again and the two men quietly but quickly went back upstairs to bed.

~*~

Hwoarang opened his eyes slowly the next morning, as the sun shone in his face. He groaned from the pounding in his head and cupped his face in his hand. "I feel like crap, but I don't remember drinking," he said and slowly sat up. He glanced at the alarm clock on his nightstand, and the time read twelve o'clock. "Huh? My alarm didn't go off, then why didn't Jin…? Jin," he said, covering his face with his hands once more. Everything from last night returned to his mind in a single moment.

Hwoarang shook his head and ran a hand though his hair. He had to keep a cool face. He couldn't let last night bring him down, nor could he think about it. Throwing the blankets off his legs, Hwoarang got out of bed, but quickly regretted it. The room started to spin around him, and he quickly sat back down, holding onto his head. "The bastard got me sick."

Hwoarang sat on his bed for moment before finally standing up. This time, the dizziness wasn't so bad, and he was able to make it to the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror and wrinkled his nose. "I look like shit," he said and sighed, grabbing his toothbrush.

Once he brought the toothbrush to his mouth, he paused and closed his eyes. More thoughts from last night ran though his head, and he shook his head. _Did I really almost forget about that day? _

**~*~**

"Hey, Jin. Hwoarang still hasn't woken up?" Steve asked as he entered the kitchen, followed by Lee.

Jin shook his head and offered the two a can of cola. "No, I haven't even heard any movement from his room."

Lee took the offered can of cola and sat down at the table and sighed heavily. "Might as well let him be today. He'll come around sometime. I wouldn't worry too much; this is Hwoarang we're talking about."

Steve and Jin nodded and sat down. Everything got silent then as the three men just sat there, drinking their colas. None of them noticed as the redhead walked in, carrying a bag of laundry, and made his way to the laundry room.

"So, what should we do for lunch?" Steve asked, looking at both Jin and Lee. There was a sneeze from the other room. "Bless you."

"Thanks…."

"Well, we can order out. I'm in the mood for Chinese," said Lee.

Steve shrugged. "Sounds good. What do you say, Jin?"

"That's fine."

"Why not ramen?" Hwoarang asked as he stepped into the kitchen, grabbing the orange juice from the fridge.

"Oh, that sounds good, too," said Lee, scratching his chin.

Steve, Jin, and Lee all blinked and turned to Hwoarang with a surprised look. "Hwoarang," Steve and Lee said together.

Hwoarang stopped drinking out of the carton and glanced at them. "Huh?"

"You're awake?" Lee asked.

Hwoarang brought the carton of juice to his lips and took a few swallows of the juice and put it back, only to receive a punch on the head from Lee.

"THAT'S GROSS!"

Hwoarang rubbed at his head. "Oh, you're right, I am sick. Sorry," he said and took the carton back out.

Lee's right eyebrow twitched. 'It's gross even if you're not sick."

Hwoarang ignored Lee and stepped behind Jin, slapping him on the back of the head. "Why didn't you wake me up, Kazama? We have training to do."

Jin glanced at him and frowned. "I--"

"Can it. Let's all have some lunch and bitch later."

Everyone silently agreed, and Lee took out his cell phone to order some take-out for their lunch break.

**~*~**

Sweat ran down Hwoarang's face. Most of his hair covered his eyes as he swung a leg into the air, kicking the punching bag as hard as he could. He continued to do so over and over again until he heard the door to the dojo open. He froze with his leg in mid-air and listened as Jin approached.

"Hwoarang, I would like to talk to you, please," Jin said calmly, watching as Hwoarang lowered his leg back to the ground.

Hwoarang cracked his neck and brushed a hand though his hair, moving it away from his eyes. He had known this had to come sooner or later, but he had been too stubborn to let it come sooner. He spun around quickly and kicked Jin right in the middle of his chest, knocking him off balance.

Jin hadn't expected Hwoarang to attack like that, but he should have. After spending over a month now with the other guy, he really should have known that the Korean was going to lash out after what had happened. He also knew that if he wanted to talk to Hwoarang, he would have to fight him.

Jin watched as Hwoarang charged forward, aiming another kick at his chest. Jin, however, was ready this time, and blocked it with a quick movement of his arm, only for another kick to hit his side. "Shit," Jin cursed under his breath and charged forward, punching Hwoarang in the jaw and sending him flying backwards.

Hwoarang bit his lip when Jin punched him and he stumbled back. Blood dripped from his chin, but he quickly whipped it off. He was angry and just looking at Jin pissed him off even more. Last night had really hurt him in more ways than one. Jin was going to pay before they talked about it.

Rushing forward, Hwoarang leaped into the air and planted a kick to the side of Jin's head and another one to his shoulder, but the third was blocked, as Jin reached up and grabbed his ankle and sent him flying to the ground.

Hwoarang coughed and his breathing became heavy. He knew he shouldn't be doing this when he wasn't fully well, but he didn't care. He quickly jumped up and landed on his feet. Once again, he ran toward Jin.

Jin watched as Hwoarang landed on the ground. Something was wrong with the Korean, and Jin could clearly see it. Hwoarang was sick, and it was slowing him down. But that was not what Jin had noticed; he had noticed the hurt in Hwoarang's eyes. This fight wasn't just about what happened the night before, but about something else, too. That was why Hwoarang was giving this his all even though he was too weak to do so.

Jin closed his eyes, letting the next kick to his face hit, but before Hwoarang could get another kick in, Jin grabbed his ankle and pushed Hwoarang away. Jin then ran toward Hwoarang, using the roll-and-choke technique Hwoarang loved so much, though he skipped the choking part and jut sat on Hwoarang's stomach.

"Bastard, using my own moves on me," Hwoarang huffed and glared up at the other man.

"Shut up," Jin said and sighed. He took a moment to catch his breath and ran a hand through his hair before staring back at Hwoarang. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nun of your damn business, Kazama," Hwoarang said, moving his knees up and, pushing Jin off him. "Jerk."

Jin grunted and got to his knees. He watched as Hwoarang sat up, struggling to breathe right. He frowned and placed a hand onto his shoulder, only for it to be shrugged off. Jin narrowed his eyes and grabbed both of Hwoarang's shoulders this time, sending Hwoarang back on the floor.

This time, however, Hwoarang didn't let himself be pinned so easily, and he wrapped his legs around Jin's waist, throwing him off. Jin grunted and grabbed Hwoarang once more. Both men continued to grab at each other as they rolled around on the floor together until Jin had Hwoarang pinned once again.

Jin huffed, keeping his hands firmly on Hwoarang's shoulders and both of his legs on each side of Hwoarang's. Both men stared at each other with murderous glares and then both stopped struggling.

Before Hwoarang knew what was going on, Jin was kissing him forcefully. His eyes widened at the sudden change, and he could feel Jin's hold loosen and a hand run though his hair. The kiss didn't last long, and Hwoarang was at loss for words when Jin sat up on his legs.

"I'm sorry," Jin said in a near-whisper. "For last night, I didn't mean it. It wasn't me. What happened, I mean, it wasn't fully me."

Hwoarang blinked, a bit confused, and sat up so he was face to face with Jin. "What are you saying, Jin? What do you mean?"

Jin heaved a deep sigh, but he smiled. "I didn't reject you. Last night, when you kissed me, I got to overwhelmed that I let the devil inside me escape without realizing it. I'm sorry; I really didn't want to hurt you."

Jin watched as Hwoarang just stared at him with a blank expression on his face and he wondered what was going through Hwoarang's mind. Different emotions then started to come across from the man's face. Jin couldn't help but try and figure them out: confusion, anger, relief, acceptance, and then just pure arrogance. Hwoarang smiled and pushed the falling hairs from his face. "So, I guess you want to try and be my bitch, then?"

Jin laughed. That was all he could do: laugh. That answer was so Hwoarang; it fit too damn well. "Bitch?"

"No, you're mine," Hwoarang laughed heartily and shook his head. "Girlfriend?"

Jin shook his head. "I'm not a girl."

"Thank God. You wouldn't look good in a dress." He thought a moment. "Lee would."

"Lee in a dress?"

"I swear he does it every Friday," he chuckled and heaved out a sigh. "Boyfriend, then?"

Jin grinned. "It couldn't hurt?"

"Nah, well, it might in the bed, once in a while," Hwoarang said and half smiled, leaning forward and grabbing his head.

Jin frowned and caught Hwoarang's shoulders gently. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, but I need a moment," Hwoarang said and closed his eyes.

"You have a fever; let's take a break for a while, okay?"

Hwoarang nodded. "All right, yeah, good idea. Hey, one more thing," Hwoarang started and looked over at Jin. "Let's not say much about us, okay? I'm not ready to let people know because of certain things yet. But it's not you; it's just some things that happened in the past I'm still getting over."

Jin nodded and understood. He knew Hwoarang didn't like people to know of his sexual preferences and had a feeling it had to do with something from his past. He wondered if that was why he had taken the night before so hard. "I already had a feeling you were going to say that. But don't worry; when you want to talk about it, I'll be ready."

Hwoarang smiled. "Thanks."

As the two left the dojo and went into the main hallway, they noticed Lee talking to someone at the door. Jin only ignored it and went into the kitchen. Hwoarang, however, decided to eavesdrop and he made his way over to the older man.

"Hey, Lee," Hwoarang said, looking at the small boy by the door, looking frightened. "Are you scaring little kids now, Chaolan?"

"No, Hwoarang. He's a messenger boy. I was out getting the mail when I noticed this young boy wandering around looking for a "talon." And since you are the only one who goes by such a name, I can assume he's here for you."

Hwoarang rubbed his head. "Well, there is more than one 'talon' around here, he could be just lost," he said and stared at the kid.

Lee frowned. "What does this guy look like, kid?"

The kid looked away from the ground and up at Lee. "Th-the guy wh-who sent m-me said he... he had brown eyes th-that sometimes look red in bright lights."

Lee glanced at Hwoarang. "That rules out Steve," Lee said and turned back to the kid. "What else?"

"He said the guy I'm looking for has fire-like hair," the boy said and looked over at Hwoarang.

"That's you."

"That's me."

Lee and Hwoarang spoke at the same time. Lee then moved out of the way so that Hwoarang could talk to the little kid face to face and not halfway behind the door.

"So, you were sent by someone. Who?" he asked with a raised brow.

The little kid nodded and took out a white envelope with a name that immediately caught Hwoarang's eyes. He snatched the envelope out of the boy's hands and stared at it. Anger was written all over his face. "Who gave this to you?" he said as calmly as he could.

The boy gulped and shook slightly. "There were two of them. They looked alike and talked alike."

Hwoarang's eyes widened, and he swallowed. "The twins. Thanks, kid. Lee, give him some money for the bus," he said and stepped back into the hallway.

Lee glared at the redhead as he walked away, but gave the kid some money, nonetheless. "Go home, kid, back to whoever it is that takes care of you," he said and closed the door, turning to Hwoarang.

Hwoarang stared at the letter in his hands, reading the name over and over. Slowly he peeled the envelope open and took out the paper that was folded inside.

_Dear Hwoarang,_

_Does this sound familiar to you? _

Taped over part of the letter was an old news paper clipping put together with bits of the information missing.

_**Jamie Marcel:**_

_**1981–1999**_

_**Jamie Marcel was an 18-year-old Korean-American murdered in the streets of Korea during a street fight alongside with a friend known as "Hwoarang." **_

_**Hwoarang and Lucci, a member of the opposing team, were the only two who survived out of the four involved in the fight that stormy night. **_

_**Rumor has it that the one called Hwoarang went mad after his good friend Jamie Marcel died and he killed a 19-year-old Chin Ho. However, there is no proof about what happened, and Hwoarang was let go without charges. **_

_**Only few days later did depression hit the young 16-year-old, and he spent one year in the insane ward. **_

**One year later he met one Baek Doo San.**

_Is there anything wrong with this information? We don't think so. _

_Sincerely,_

_Nick & Corey_

Hwoarang's hands shook as he held onto the piece of paper in his hands. His eyes were wide, and sweat was running down his forehead. He was going in shock looking at the paper in front of him, and his breathing was getting heavier.

Lee took his attention away from the mail and glanced at Hwoarang. When he noticed the state the other man was in, he quickly rushed over to the redhead. "Hey, hey, Hwoarang, snap out of it! Hey!" Lee said shaking Hwoarang's shoulders. "Hwoarang, snap out of it!" he said again, snapping his fingers in front of Hwoarang's face.

Hwoarang blinked a few times and held onto his head and nearly fell over, sliding against the wall to support himself.

Hearing the shouts from Lee, Jin and Steve ran out from the kitchen, both shocked at the scene. Jin turned to Lee as Steve went over to Hwoarang to make sure the Korean was all right.

"What happened?" Jin asked, worried.

Lee shook his head. "I don't know. Some kid brought him a letter, and the next thing I knew, he was like that."

There was then a loud bang as Hwoarang had kicked at the wall out of anger. Steve had to jump out of the way to avoid being hit and he landed next to Lee.

"Hwoarang, what the hell is going on?" Lee asked, preparing himself for a fight if needed.

Jin shook his head and made his way over to Hwoarang and touched his shoulder. "Hey."

Hwoarang took in a deep breath and placed a hand over his forehead. "Those damn twins found out something they shouldn't have, and it's pissing me off," he said and sighed. "Lee, was there anything in the mail about when the tournament starts?"

Lee blinked. "Uh, yeah, there is a ceremony this Saturday, and the posting of the first round of fights should be then. So, it shouldn't be more than a couple of days."

Hwoarang shook his head. "I can't wait that long. Can you take me somewhere?" Hwoarang asked, staring at Lee.

Lee blinked and glanced at Steve and Jin and then back at Hwoarang. "I guess so. Why?"

Hwoarang shook his head. "Because I can't see straight enough to drive; my head is spinning."

Lee rubbed at the back of his head. "All right, grab some shoes, and let's go."

**~*~**

Later that evening, after Hwoarang and Lee had returned, Hwoarang was passed out on the couch, while the other three ate dinner and talked about what had happened earlier.

"What do you suppose these guys are doing? I mean, looking into Hwoarang's past like that? Reckon it's true?" Steve asked.

"Must be, or at least most of it. Hwoarang pretty much freaked out," Lee said, sitting back into his chair and sipping at his cream soda.

Jin looked the letter over once again and sighed. He removed his glasses and rubbed a hand over his face. "It says it happened on a stormy night."

Lee and Steve glanced at one another, but then realization hit them. "That explains about last night," said Steve.

Lee nodded. "So, the fight with Chin and Lucci was real, but the part about Hwoarang in an insane ward? That doesn't sound like Hwoarang; I mean, the man is dead set on being arrogant and stubborn. I doubt one fight and losing a friend would put him there."

Jin nodded. "They may have got their story mixed up."

Steve shook his head. "The question is: why are these twins spying on Hwoarang's history? Reckon this is Heihachi's doing?"

Lee thought about it for a moment. "Could be, but I don't know."

"I thought he only did things to family members," Jin added bitterly.

Steve shook his head. "I don't think that matters. Look what he did to Nina Williams. She has no memory of her past, or having a son."

Lee choked on his soda and coughed. "Nina has a son? What? Who is it?"

Steve grinned. "You're looking at him."

Lee's eyes widened. "No kidding," he said and shook his head. "Then it was a family thing."

"How?" Jin and Steve said together.

Lee shook his head. "Well, unless Hwoarang is Steve's brother, it wasn't my dear 'father.'"

"What about my father?"

"Kazuya? Hmmm, it could be, or maybe it was his new partner," Lee said, tilting his head back and staring at the ceiling.

"Oh, yeah, didn't you and Hwoarang say the guy was looking for his sister and she knew Hwoarang?" asked Steve.

Jin nodded. "Yeah, so it could be them. Or just Winder himself and, for once, my father have nothing to do with it…." Both Lee and Jin laughed.

"Right, if it's a way to get to you, I wouldn't be surprised if my father teamed up with them," said Lee. "Think about it: the four of us are together in this house for one reason or another. I know one reason; the next is Hwoarang. Last tournament, he was nothing to our dear family but to you, Jin. Now, on this one, he's being targeted like no other. I mean, why another tag tournament all of a sudden?

"They wanted an excuse for the four of us to get together," Jin said and sighed heavily.

"But why us and not just Hwoarang and Jin?" Steve asked. "I get the whole picture with Hwoarang and Jin as partners--kill two birds with one stone--but why us?"

Lee took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Because they know I'm helping Jin, and to get me 'distracted,' they put you as my partner."

"So? What will Steve do to distract you?" asked Jin.

"Steve is Nina's son," Lee said simply.

"So?" Steve and Jin said together.

"So, I dated both Nina and Anna when we were younger. I dated Nina first until she disappeared. I had no idea that Heihachi took her away until a year later." When both Steve and Jin just stared, Lee sighed and smiled. "Oh, Steve, those are some nice leather pants you got there," he said and brought a leg up onto the table, indicating his own leather pants.

"Oh, you like them? I don't know if black is my color, though."

A slap then went to Steve's head. "Steve, you're looking at your long-lost daddy," Hwoarang said, and taking a seat next to Lee.

Steve rubbed at the back of his head and blinked. "What?"

"No, I'm not saying that I knew for sure. I'm saying it's a possibility. Though it would explain why they put us together. They want us to get all sentimental and confused. To turn our backs on the tournament and forget about everything, so they could attack the prey."

Hwoarang sneezed. "Sorry, Jin, I'm going to school with you tomorrow."

"Why? You should just wait for the tournament."

Hwoarang shook his head. "Too personal; besides, I got a cool costume to go in with you tomorrow."

"So, does this mean the letter is true?" asked Steve.

Hwoarang shook his head and coughed. "No, it's mixed up. I don't know what happened after Jamie died because as far as I know, I blacked out. I know because my head hit the pavement fucking hard. As for me going psycho part…." He sighed. "Well, that was Lucci's doing. He had told the police I went crazy, and that's why the fight started. I was so delirious and out of it in the hospital that they believed him. Said that because I was 'crazy,' no charges were put on me, and they dismissed the case because of it. Though, Lei thought otherwise, hence how I got out."

"He introduced you to Baek," said Lee.

"Yeah, Lei knew I wasn't mad or crazy, just depressed. The Korean police didn't want anything to do with it because of who Lucci's father is."

"Before you answer that, why was Lei there?" asked Lee.

"He was there working on a case that concerned felons from China who had fled to Korea or something. I don't know, but for one reason or another, I met him in the crazy place."

"Okay, that explains some things. Now, who is Lucci's father?"

"Lucci's full name is Rob Lucci. Sound familiar?"

Jin and Steve shook their heads, but Lee knew who he was talking about. "He's a very well known mob boss in Korea, right?"

"Bingo. He has so many people on his side, the Korean police are afraid of him," Hwoarang said and laid his head down on the table. "With a big ranking mob boss running around and not knowing what they could do, the police had no choice to take his story.

"But why the hell would you pick a fight with him in the first place?" asked Jin.

"Why else would I?"

"He called you a fag," Steve and Lee said together.

"Yeah, and got what he deserved. Then, after we won, that's when the fight got out of hand."

"Let me guess: Lucci is the real murderer in this story?" asked Lee.

Hwoarang didn't say anything, just closed his eyes and sighed heavily, while the others shared knowing glances. They knew the conversation was over, and everything stood quiet between them.

Lee slowly leaned forward, elbows on the table and chin resting over his laced fingers. "It seems once again this tournament may be another trap. And somehow were all involved."

Jin frowned and leaned back. "So, you really think Steve is supposed to be your distraction?"

"Yes, they were hoping I would freak out about all of this and lose my focus, like I did with Kazuya in the last tournament. Though I kind of already had a feeling they were going to the throw something like this at me, so I was prepared," Lee said and glanced at Steve.

Steve grinned. "Does this mean I'm Korean?"

Hwoarang snorted. "You wish."

Steve laughed, and Jin grinned. Lee, however, grinned and patted Hwoarang on the back. "Spoken by a true Korean Besides, I could be completely wrong: you_ could _be half Japanese." Lee opened his eyes wide and a large smile spread on his face.

Steve and Jin both laughed.

"Sure you're not Hwoarang's dad instead?" Steve asked.

"He wishes; my dad had red hair, jerks," Hwoarang mumbled lifting his head up and yawning.

"Natural red hair?" asked Lee.

"Yeah, where do you think I get mine from?" Hwoarang raised a brow. "Dad had red hair and mama, dark brown."

"And you're a full-blooded Korean?" said Lee.

Hwoarang nodded and laid his head back down. "Yeah, it's genetic… a bit of a mutation or whatever in the blood, making our hair and eyes red, or almost looking red. That's what mama told me."

Jin smiled. Hwoarang seemed to be full of surprises, and he couldn't help but think the redhead was cute the way he called his mother "mama." He watched as Lee put a hand to Hwoarang's forehead and frowned. "Something wrong?" he asked with worry.

Lee shook his head. "Red here should go to bed. Has a bit of a fever," Lee said with a sigh.

"Shut up, Steve. I'm not going to bed with you," Hwoarang mumbled.

Lee grinned. "Jin, take the pervert to bed, so Steve and I can talk, will you?"

Jin nodded and stood up and turned to Hwoarang. "Come on. Don't you want to go to school tomorrow?"

Hwoarang lift his head. "That's right. I even have a costume for that," he said and let Jin help him to his feet.

Steve grinned as he watched the two disappear then turned to Lee. "What's his costume?"

"Don't know. He wouldn't let me see it."

~*~

It didn't take long for Jin to get Hwoarang to his room, and as soon as they were there, Hwoarang started to undress himself. Seeing what Hwoarang was doing, Jin blushed and quickly turned around. Hwoarang noticed Jin's shyness and chuckled. "Relax, Kazama, you can look. I won't mind."

Jin's blush deepened, and he slowly turned around, only to see Hwoarang smiling at him fully dressed in some shorts and a T-shirt.

"Ha ha, too late, Kazama," he said and sat down on the bed, grabbing his alarm clock. "What time do you have to be at school?"

"Are those my shorts?"

Hwoarang laughed. "Yeah, and Steve's shirt; I liked them so I took them. Now, answer my question."

"We have to be there by eight-- is this Lee's vest? Hwoarang, are you taking our clothes?"

"For mementos. They must have gotten mixed in the wash earlier. Relax, Kazama. When I leave this house, I won't take anything unless it's mine. Now stop talking and do something useful with those lips and kiss me goodnight," Hwoarang said, patting the bed for Jin to sit.

Jin smiled and obeyed, taking a seat next to Hwoarang. "Maybe some good night's sleep will help you feel better."

Hwoarang nodded. "Yeah, today was just a big headache…." Hwoarang's smile disappeared, and he glanced out the balcony for a moment before turning back to Jin. "Come on, I want to sleep. Kiss me."

Jin smiled and touched Hwoarang's cheek gently, leaning in so his lips were touching Hwoarang's. It was a sweet and short kiss, and as soon as Jin pulled away, Hwoarang lay down, resting his head on the pillow. Jin smiled seeing how fast Hwoarang dozed off and pulled the blankets up and over the sleeping redhead. He gave Hwoarang one more kiss on the forehead and then made his way over to the door.

"Night," Hwoarang mumbled.

"Good night," Jin smiled and closed the door behind him as he left.

**To Be Continued…**


	14. Hwoarang in School

**A/N: Well, here is Chapter 14. That took much longer to write than I had thought. Hopefully, the next chapter won't take as long. **

**A/N 2: From here on out, everything is going to start to get serious. The tournament will be starting, and the drama will be rolling. I would also like to add that there aren't that many chapters left. I would say, about six.**

**Special thanks to Salysha for all the proofreading! Thanks very much! And thank you, everyone, for all the reviews!**

**Warning: This story is rated M for yaoi. This chapter contains mild shounen-ai. If you do not like it, then skip it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken. **

* * *

Chapter 14

Hwoarang in School

~*~

"Bloody hell, where is he?"

"I don't know. He might have changed his mind. He was pretty sick yesterday."

Steve and Jin were in the living room, waiting for Hwoarang to come downstairs. They hadn't heard anything from the Blood Talon since the night before. Steve had offered to take the two to school in his rental car; it was an excuse for the British boxer to see Hwoarang in his disguise.

Lee, on the other hand, didn't want anything to do with it, knowing it was going to be something humiliating.

Jin checked his watch for the fifth time that morning. If Hwoarang didn't come soon, he was going to be late.

"If he doesn't come down in two minutes, I have to go without him. I can't be late."

Steve sighed. "Might as well. He could be too sick to go."

Jin nodded and grabbed his school bag from the coffee table. He was just about to check it to make sure everything was in there, when they both heard a loud scream, followed by Lee running down the stairs.

"What happened?" Jin and Steve said together.

"I just saw Hwoarang," Lee said, grabbing onto Jin's shoulder for support. "I told you it was going to be humiliating."

Jin and Steve both shared a worried glance and then turned to Lee.

"Well, what is it?" asked Steve.

"Jinny-kins, I'm ready!" Hwoarang shouted from the top of the stairs.

"That!" Lee pointed.

Both Steve and Jin looked at the top of the stairs with wide eyes.

"Oh. My. God," Steve said, gaping as he stared at the redhead. Jin seemed to be speechless.

Wearing black mini-heels, knee-high socks, a plaid skirt, and a white shirt with a sailor color, Hwoarang was in drag. With a shoulder-length wavy wig hair and light makeup, Hwoarang looked like a pretty but strong college schoolgirl.

"H-Hwoarang?" said Jin, taking a step back, not sure what to do.

Hwoarang grinned, tightening his glove on his right hand. "Knew you'd like it, Kazama, you damn perv," he said with a grin, taking two steps down and stopping before leaning against the banister, lifting his hips an inch and sliding down.

All three guys blushed when they caught a glimpse of what was under Hwoarang's skirt: very short pair of green boxers.

Hwoarang landed on the ground, his skirt spinning, and smiled. "So, we ready to go?"

Jin's blush deepened and he shook his head. "Uh, um y-you are going like that?"

"Of course I am, Kazama! The place I went to had no more men's uniforms, so I picked out this. I am not wasting 20,000 yen."

Jin nodded and frowned. "Okay, um, Steve?"

Steve couldn't stop staring at Hwoarang and didn't hear Jin when he spoke to him. There was a slap to his head, and Steve turned to see Lee. "Uh… Oh! Right, let's go."

Lee shook his head in disbelief as the three left, with Hwoarang leading the way. He couldn't believe Hwoarang really was going to go through with this.

~*~

"Remember, my name is Hea," Hwoarang whispered into Jin's ear as they entered the school building.

"All right," Jin said his eyes scanning the area. "There they are. Now, remember, don't do anything until after class, okay?"

Hwoarang grinned. "Of course, Jinny-kins. Don't want you getting into trouble," he snickered.

Jin frowned but took Hwoarang's word for it. He then glanced over at the twins and grabbed Hwoarang's hand. "They are coming over," he whispered into the other man's ear.

Hwoarang frowned. "Let them."

"Hello, Jin," the twins said in unison. They shared the same grin and both stared at Hwoarang.

"Who's your friend?" asked Nick.

Jin frowned and glanced at Hwoarang and then back to the twins. "This is Hea. She is an exchange student from Korea."

Corey grinned and stood next to "Hea" and brought an arm around her neck. "Oh, really? Well, it is very nice to meet you, Hea. Do you have a brother? You look awfully familiar."

Hwoarang mustered up his best girly giggle and shook his head. "No, you are mistaken! I am an only child."

Nick chuckled and shared a glance with his brother. "That's too bad. So, where are you staying?"

Hwoarang frowned, grabbing Corey's arm, moving it from his shoulder. "With Jinny-kins' friend, Xiao-chan. She is soo cute and offered me a place to stay! I mean, I couldn't stay with Jinny-kins because he has all those boys staying with him. It wouldn't be right."

Jin watched Hwoarang with wide eyes. The other man had really thought this whole thing through, and he couldn't believe how convincing it sounded.

At that moment, the bell rang, and Jin gently grabbed Hwoarang's arm, leading him toward the classroom.

Hwoarang glared after the twins and shook his head. "Bastards…."

~*~

Jin and Hwoarang were in the back of the class, sitting right next to each other, away from the other students. Hwoarang had his head resting on the table, and Jin was taking notes. The class was almost over, but Hwoarang couldn't stand the wait anymore.

Hwoarang nudged Jin's shoulder. "Jiiin," he hissed.

Jin glanced at his boyfriend and frowned. "What is it?"

Hwoarang groaned. "I really, really have to piss," he said, holding onto his crotch though his skirt.

Jin's eyes widened when he noticed what Hwoarang was doing and blushed, looking away. "Well, go do it."

Hwoarang looked around. "Here? Well, there is a plant over there…."

"No!" Jin said a bit louder than necessary. Everyone in the class turned and looked at them, and Jin's blush deepened. He then whispered to Hwoarang, "There is a washroom down the hall to the right; go there."

Hwoarang didn't hesitate to get to his feet. "Okay, I won't be long!" he said and ran out of the class before the teacher could say anything.

~*~

Hwoarang made his way down the hall and stared at the doors. One read "girls" and the other "boys." He frowned. "Huh, I haven't thought about which one I should use." After a moment, he shrugged and went into the girls' washroom.

He glanced around the room and frowned once again. "No urinals…. Well, duh," he chuckled to himself and jumped when he heard the voices of two girls walking in. He smiled at them, and they smiled back. Hwoarang ran into one of the stalls.

Quickly, Hwoarang lifted his skirt and pulled his member free from his boxers. He hissed from the pleasure and let out a loud moan. "Ahhh, much better…."

Both girls, who had been chatting away, stared at each other with wide eyes and then looked to the stall where Hwoarang was. Both looked a little creeped out by the sound.

Hwoarang pushed the stall door open with a loud bang as he dropped his skirt down and blinked at the girls and smiled. "Hey there," he said in a squeaky voice and made his way over to the sink, washing his hands. He smiled once more at the girls and then turned to leave. He stopped for a moment to pull at the back of his skirt. "Damn thing," he cursed and walked away.

Both girls watched him leave and turned to each other, giggling.

Hwoarang whistled and rubbed the back of his neck. He glanced down the hall where the classroom was and frowned. "I'll be damned if I'm going back in there," he said and huffed in annoyance.

"Hey, Hea," someone called from Hwoarang's right.

Hwoarang frowned, tilting his head to the side and glancing to see who it was. He grinned when he recognized the twins approaching. "Oh, hey, boys."

The twins grinned at each other and then at Hwoarang. "How come you are not in class?" Corey asked.

Hwoarang shrugged. "Had to piss."

The twins grinned at the answer and chuckled. "That's no way a lady should talk," said Nick.

Hwoarang glared. "Fuck you."

"Well, now, that really isn't ladylike, is it, Nick?" Corey said, looking over at his brother.

Nick shook his head. "No, not at all. If you ask me, it sounded more like Hwoarang."

Hwoarang glared, his fingers curling into tight fist. "Damn straight, and I'm going to kick your ass," he said, sending a kick at Nick's face.

Nick's eyes widened; he wasn't expecting Hwoarang to attack, and was kicked right in the jaw. He fell backwards, landing on the floor with a loud thud. Hwoarang smirked.

"You jerk!" Corey yelled as he watched his brother go down. Without hesitation, he charged forward, punching Hwoarang square in the jaw. Then he grabbed the redhead by the shoulder and kneed him in the crotch.

The blow hit, and Hwoarang fell to his knees, but something was off; it didn't hurt as bad as it should have. Glancing up, he saw why: Corey was now being raised in the air by Jin, who was holding the smaller man by the neck. There was an evil look in Jin's eyes.

"Sh-it," Corey gasped, looking at the larger man with fright.

Jin only glared at him, bringing his free arm back and getting ready to strike the other man in the face for a deadly blow.

"K-Kazama," Hwoarang spat, holding his crotch as he slowly stood to his feet.

Jin blinked and threw Corey to the ground, turning to Hwoarang. "Are you all right?"

Hwoarang gasped. "I was just kneed in the dick. Do you think I am all right?" he cursed and grasped the wall with a shaky hand. He glared at the twins and pointed a finger at them. "I want to know why you two are spying on me."

Nick shook his head, and Corey held onto his neck. Both looked at Jin with frightened gazes.

"W-we are only doing our job. W-we don't really know," Nick said, standing back to his feet.

Hwoarang frowned. "You will find out, and you will tell me and you will stop."

Nick's eyes widened when he watched the flames dance around in Hwoarang's eyes. Realization hit him. He swallowed hard and nodded, helping his brother up, and the two ran down the hall like scared puppies.

"Did you see his eyes?" Nick asked Corey as soon as they were out of sight.

"No, what happened?"

"They turned bright red, with flames dancing around in them."

Corey gaped at his brother. "Are you serious?"

Nick nodded and the two boys continued to run, leaving the school.

~*~

Jin turned to Hwoarang and frowned, resting a hand on the other man's shoulder. "Are you all right?"

Hwoarang glared at him, but then his glare softened, and he nodded. "Yeah, but my dick really hurts. Can we go home?"

Jin nodded. "Yes, all right. I don't have another class today, anyway."

Hwoarang sighed. "Good, call Foxy and let him know to pick us up.... I really need some ice, and I don't think the nurse will understand why a girl would need ice for her dick."

Jin chuckled and rubbed at Hwoarang's back while he took out his cell phone to call Steve.

~*~

Hwoarang was in his room, sitting on the floor against his bed, facing the door. His legs were spread as he held onto his sore crotch. They had just gotten home a little less than five minutes ago, and he had gone straight to his room, while Jin had gone to retrieve an ice pack for him.

He hissed as he tried to straighten his legs and decided not to do that until some of the pain had eased. He also was glad he was still wearing his skirt because he feared tight jeans would have made the pain worse.

Hwoarang sighed with relief when he heard the soft knock on his door and smiled as Jin came in, an ice pack in hand. "About time."

Jin frowned as he took a good glimpse of Hwoarang sitting there, with his legs spread, the skirt just covering his boxers. He felt a faint blush heat his cheeks and he coughed lightly. "I, um, had to get one from the gym…," he said as he crossed the room and knelt down in front of Hwoarang.

"Oh," Hwoarang said and tilted his head back. "How come there were none in the freezer?"

"Lee had ordered fresh ones--new ones--and they were not in yet. He stocked the old ones that were still in good shape in the freezer in the gym," he answered, handing Hwoarang the frozen blue pack.

Hwoarang shook his head, rejecting the ice pack with a smirk. He stared at Jin, who stared back with a questioning look that disappeared with a realization when Hwoarang spread his legs a bit wider. "You know where to put it."

Jin's blush returned and reddened, but he did not look away from Hwoarang. They kept a gaze locked, and slowly, Jin reached down and rested the ice pack gently on Hwoarang's crotch, who groaned in appreciation.

Hwoarang hissed and chuckled as he closed his eyes, feeling the coolness of the ice pack being weighed down by Jin's strong hand. It felt good. "Thanks, Kazama," he said in a low, sexy voice.

Jin swallowed and nodded, reaching his free hand up and running it gently over Hwoarang's cheek before sliding it upward and removing the wig from the other man's head. He smiled when the mess of red hair came loose and brushed against Hwoarang's cheeks.

Jin took one good look at Hwoarang's face, noticing how beautiful the man was. His red hair was straight now from having been under the wig all morning, and it rested against his cheeks. One strand of hair fell forward over his nose, and Jin couldn't help moving it away. He brushed his hand over the soft, lightly-tanned skin and ran it down to the pink lips.

Hwoarang watched Jin with interest and smiled, watching as the other man leaned forward. Hwoarang met him halfway, and their lips connected in a soft kiss. Jin moved back for a moment, running both hands over Hwoarang's cheeks, before they kissed again. This time, neither pulled back.

Hwoarang moaned in the kiss, licking Jin's lips gently, demanding entrance. Jin quickly obeyed, opening his mouth and letting Hwoarang's slick tongue dominate his own, before his fought back. Slowly, Jin moved forward so he was closer to the other man, letting Hwoarang rub his sides and move strong hands up his shirt.

Jin gasped when he felt those strong hands pinch a nipple and he broke the kiss to stare at Hwoarang, who was grinning. Jin grinned in return and ran a hand through that messy red hair before kissing Hwoarang once again.

Hwoarang let out another moan, moving his body closer to Jin, pressing the other man against him in a tight embrace, breaking the kiss and kissing down Jin's jaw.

Jin groaned, feeling the coldness of the ice pack against his own crotch and finding the thing very annoying. Gently, he pushed Hwoarang back and grabbed the ice pack, looking at it. "Do you still need this?" he asked in a low voice.

Hwoarang smiled and took the ice pack and tossed it aside. "No, I need something else," he said, leading Jin's hand to his crotch, letting the other man feel how hard he was getting.

Jin blushed again as he felt Hwoarang's hard member and swallowed, letting his fingers run over Hwoarang's hard _friend _through the fabric of his boxers. He watched as Hwoarang closed his eyes in bliss, watching the low moan escape his parted lips. Jin found his own pants tighten with the sensation and he leaned forward, capturing Hwoarang's lips again. His free hand once again went in the redhead's hair.

Hwoarang moaned loudly into the kiss, lost in a world of bliss. Jin was cupping his sacks and running his fingers over his covered length. It felt so good, and he hadn't noticed how much he had missed a man's touch. "Ah, J-Jin…," he hissed though the kiss, panting heavily as he held onto his boyfriend, wrapping arms around his neck.

Jin kissed down Hwoarang's neck and continued to squeeze lightly at Hwoarang's member, slowly sliding the boxers down and off Hwoarang's lean waist and throwing them to the side. Hwoarang gasped from Jin's actions and chuckled in his shoulder.

"Naughty, Kazama?" he mumbled, taking Jin's lips on his own. He didn't miss the glint in the other man's eyes, and he could feel Jin's hand wrapping around his member, making him gasp again. Both fighters were so lost in the sensation; they didn't hear the knock on the door.

That is, until they heard a gasp and a squeal.

Hwoarang broke the kiss and gently pushed Jin off him, looking over at the door. His eyes widened when he saw Ling Xiaoyu standing there, red as an apple and her mouth agape. "Pest!" Hwoarang hissed, quickly covering himself and standing to his feet.

"Um, um, um, Jin, um," Xiaoyu struggled with words as she stared at the two.

Jin was now standing, blushing as red as Xiaoyu. He swallowed some, not sure what to say or do. Luckily, Hwoarang had a good idea.

"Get out and wait somewhere, will you? Damn pest!" he shouted, running a hand through his thick mane and kicking the ice pack.

"Oh, uh, right!" she squeaked and ran out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Hwoarang sighed and placed his hands to his hips, looking at the blushing Jin. "Well, Jin, that was fun. Sorry it was cut so short, but you know that's why she is a pest."

Jin shook his head. "It was not her fault. I forgot I had invited her over to help her study."

Hwoarang rolled his eyes. "Of course it's fine. I didn't think you were ready to go further, anyway," he grinned and touched Jin's cheek with affection.

Jin smiled. "Well, I better go and talk to her before she says anything. Are you coming?"

Hwoarang frowned. "Uh, no; I'm going for a nap. I can feel my cold coming on. You go; I will be fine."

Jin nodded and kissed Hwoarang's forehead and left the room. Hwoarang watched him leave and sighed, falling onto the bed and closing his eyes. "M'tired…," he mumbled and turned to his side, drifting off.

~*~

Jin made his way downstairs to see Xiaoyu sitting on the couch, waiting for him and talking to Steve. He stopped at the end of the stairs to listen in on the conversation.

"And then Julia said I didn't look too good in the pink bunny skirt, and I had to agree. She also said that I looked cuter in the white pants instead, so that's what I bought," she said with a bright smile.

Steve listened and nodded as the girl talked about her day at the mall, a forced smile on his face. When he noticed Jin standing in the doorway, his eyes lit up. "Jin, mate! Good to see you. Look who came for a visit!" he said, standing to his feet and walking over to Jin, wrapping an arm around his shoulder in a friendly manner.

Jin blinked, a bit confused about Steve's actions, and stared back at Xiaoyu. "Is something wrong?"

Steve shook his head and chuckled. "Oh, no. Everything is fine! Well, since you are here, I will be leaving now," he said and walked out of the room as quickly as he could.

As soon as Steve was gone, Xiaoyu went right to Jin and hugged him. "Oh, Jin! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to barge in like that, but no one answered the door, and Steve said you went upstairs to give Hwoarang an ice pack, and I really didn't think--"

Jin raised a hand to stop her and smiled. "It's okay. I know you didn't mean it. Just… don't tell anyone, all right?"

Xiaoyu nodded and smiled. "Okay, Jin. I promise."

~*~

Later that afternoon, Hwoarang came down stairs shirtless, with his skirt messed up and a pair of sweat pants worn under it. He scratched his chest and yawned tiredly as he went into the kitchen. Steve had called him down for dinner since he had missed lunch.

"Hey, Hwoarang, are you feeling any better?" Lee asked as he sat down at the table, a plate in hand.

Hwoarang rubbed at his eyes. "Yeah, loads," he said, grabbing his own plate and sitting across from the older man.

"Good. I see you are still wearing that skirt?"

Hwoarang nodded. "I am too lazy to unzip the back to pull it down."

"Well, you are going to have to remove it. I have a tuxedo for you to try on tonight."

Steve and Jin walked into the room then. Both gathered plates of food and sat down at the table. "That time already?" Steve asked as he poured himself a glass of soda.

"Time for what? Why do I need to try on a tux?" Hwoarang asked, feeling as if he was missing something.

"Tomorrow is the opening ceremony for the tournament. We have to dress fancy for the occasion," Jin said, mixing a bit of butter with his rice.

"Oh, shit. That's tomorrow?"

Lee nodded. "Yes, and our first matches are the following morning. First rounds are beginning."

Hwoarang frowned. "Shit, I didn't think it was that time already. Damn, time goes by when you're having fun, huh, Kazama?" he said, winking at Jin and smirking.

Jin tried to hide his blush by taking a sip of his water and glancing at his food.

Hwoarang snickered and ran a hand though his messy hair. "Well, should be fun tomorrow. Get to see those bastards again and maybe, this time, I can get more info out of them."

Steve frowned. "You mean you didn't the info you wanted today?"

Hwoarang shook his head. "No, just, it is their job, or whatever. One kicked me in the nuts before I could get any more out of them."

"So, that's why you needed an ice pack so badly," Lee said, frowning. "That was a cheap shot. They better not fight like that in the tournament."

Hwoarang shook his head. "No, they probably won't; they would get disqualified."

Steve nodded. "Yeah, that is true."

"How did you get away from them when you were down?" asked Lee.

"Jin was my knight in shining armor and went macho on them," he snickered. "They ran away almost crying then."

"Really? Jin, what did you do?" Steve asked, watching the Japanese.

Jin frowned. "Well, _it_ stirred a bit when I got angry and I ended up grabbing Corey by the neck."

Lee nodded. "Ah, well, at least they learned their lesson. But I wonder who they are working for. It would be a good opportunity for us to try and see what is going on with them and if it is more serious than spying and getting info on you, Hwoarang."

Hwoarang nodded, taking a long sip of his soda. "Hell, yeah. We'll get them after or during the ceremony tomorrow. Make 'em tell. If we have to, we can kidnap them and bring them back here."

Steve chuckled, and Lee raised his brow at Hwoarang's suggestion. He then shook his head. "That might actually be a smart idea. And you know what, I have a plan…."

**To Be Continued...**


	15. Hwoarang Imposter

**A/N: Well, another chapter done, and another I hope you enjoy. Leave me a review and let me know what you think! Good or bad, comments are welcomed!**

**Special thanks to Salysha for all the proofreading! Thanks very much! And thank you, everyone, for all the reviews!**

**Warning: This story is rated M for sexual themes and yaoi. In this chapter, you will be reading some sexual acts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken. **

* * *

Chapter 15

Hwoarang Imposter

~*~

Hwoarang stood in the middle of the upstairs hallway, in-between all four bedrooms. He was holding a pot in one hand and a metal spoon in the other, a playful glint in his eyes, a wide grin on his face. He checked his watch, and when the minute hand reached the top, he pulled back his arm and banged the pot with the spoon really hard, repeatedly.

"I'M AWAKE, AND SO IS EVERYONE ELSE!" the redhead screamed, the grin never leaving his face. One by one, three bedroom doors opened, and out came each fighter.

Steve held onto his ears. "Oi, oi, Hwoarang!"

Jin was doing the same, wondering what the hell his boyfriend's problem was at two in the morning. "What is the matter?"

Lee, on the other hand, had a different approach: he dashed out of his room and kicked the pot out of the other man's hand before punching him hard in the head. "Are you fucking crazy? Apparently so, you damn nutjob!"

Hwoarang held onto his head and laughed. "A nutjob? I don't think so, Chaolan-kun. But I know someone who can give you a good one if you--"

**SMACK!** Once again, Hwoarang was hit in the head. He held onto his sore head, still snickering. He knew that hit had been coming. "Hey, Lee, you are a cranky person in the morning, you know that?"

"I wouldn't be if you didn't go banging pots and pans at two in the fucking morning! Not to mention saying perverted comments. What the hell is wrong with you? Are you 14 years old or something?"

Hwoarang shook his head. "Nah, I dunno, I just thought it would be fun."

"I think he is just excited because the tournament is tomorrow," said Steve, rubbing at the back of his head.

"Excited?" Hwoarang glanced down at his crotch and patted it lightly. "Nope, it's limp."

Steve blinked. "Uh, Hwoarang, mate, you really are weird in the morning."

"Nah, I think I'm wasted. I've had three cans of beer and a bit of whisky in the last hour or so. I couldn't sleep," he said, still rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, maybe if you were to close your eyes, you would be sleeping! Just because you can't sleep doesn't mean you can wake everyone else up," said Lee.

Hwoarang sighed and pouted. "I was just having fun. Chill, Lee. You would have been up in two hours anyway."

"Yes, but that is not the point! Argh, Hwoarang, you are nothing but a nuisance."

Hwoarang leaned in close to Lee and batted his eyelashes. "Yet you like me, anyway."

Lee shook his head and pushed Hwoarang toward Jin. "He is your responsibility, Jin, you take care of him!"

Hwoarang tumbled over as he was pushed, and Jin caught him by the shoulders. He blinked at Hwoarang's wide smile and then turned to Lee. "Don't worry, go back to bed. I'll knock him out."

"Yeah, you better," Lee grunted and turned into his room, taking the pot and the spoon with him.

Steve watched and then laughed, patting Hwoarang on the back. "You do things just to annoy people, don't you?"

"Hell, yeah, I do. Lee is so easy, I just can't help it."

Steve shook his head. "I'm going back to bed. Good night, Hwoarang. Jin, mate, good luck."

Hwoarang watched as the blond left and then turned around so he was facing Jin. He nuzzled into Jin's chest and chuckled. "Let's go to bed, Kazama. We have things to do tomorrow."

Jin smiled. "Is that why you woke everyone up?"

"No, I did that to piss off Lee," he grinned. "Come on, I'll share your bed."

Jin blushed and followed Hwoarang, as the redhead entered his room. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest. He was nervous and didn't know why. Surely he and Hwoarang did their share of intimacy, some groping and kissing, but sleeping together? Wasn't that a whole another level?

Hwoarang stared at Jin, saw the nervous look on his face, and grinned. "No sex tonight, Kazama. I don't want to, so you're just going to have to wait."

Jin let out a soft sigh, not sure if it was a relief or not, but he smiled anyway. He nodded and motioned for Hwoarang to get into the bed. Hwoarang smiled with a wink and sat down onto the soft mattress, crawling under the covers. He scooted over and patted the bed next to him.

Jin nodded and slid into the bed next to Hwoarang, who leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Hwoarang wrapped his arm around his shoulder and led the Japanese down so he was lying next to him. Hwoarang then rested his head to the other man's bare shoulder.

"Good night."

"Good night," Jin said, kissing the top of Hwoarang's forehead.

~*~

The following afternoon, Lee was in the kitchen, looking over some papers and talking on the phone. "Yes, everything looks good. All right, see you in four months," he said and hug up the phone. He gave the cigarette one more puff and then crushed it in the ashtray.

"What was that, Chaolan?" Hwoarang asked as he walked into the room.

Lee gave Hwoarang an annoyed look, still angry with him from that morning. He sighed. "Nothing, just someone I work with back home."

Hwoarang grabbed a drink and blinked. "Ooh, um, back in the Bahamas?"

Lee nodded. "Yes, that is right."

Hwoarang frowned and took a seat at the table. "Oh, well, if you live there, then how come are you here?"

Lee rubbed the back of his head. "I found it odd that my so-called 'father' invited Jin to his home for the upcoming tournament with open arms. To be safe, I said I would join him. It might have put a damper on his plans, but it won't stop him from trying."

Hwoarang nodded and took the offered cigarette, lighting it and taking a puff. "I guess that is a good idea, since Kazama is what you would call a sweetheart. Don't want him trusting either one of the Mishima boys."

Lee nodded. "Exactly."

Hwoarang sighed and rubbed at the back of his head. "So, where is Kazama, anyway?"

Lee frowned. "You don't know?"

Hwoarang shook his head and shrugged.

"Being his partner, I thought you would. He said he was going to take a quick shower and be down for lunch."

Hwoarang grinned. "Ah, well, I was playing video games with Steve; thought about getting lunch myself, hence I am here."

Lee nodded and yawned. "I might go for a nap; thanks to someone, I am very tired."

Hwoarang frowned. "I'm sorry, Lee, you want me to go beat Steve up? I'll tell him no more sex!"

Lee glared at Hwoarang from across the table. "You are sick. I still don't even know if I am related to him, let alone think about sleeping with him."

Hwoarang laughed. "Shut up. Why, haven't you found out yet? Don't you have some connections with doctors and such? Doesn't matter, I doubt you are. If he was half-Korean, he wouldn't have bleached blond hair. It would be dirty blond or brown. I'm the only lucky Korean around with a natural red hair, thanks to a mutation or… chemical substance."

Lee shook his head. "It will still help to look into it. I did sleep with Nina before, not to mention her sister, Anna."

"What did you do, cheat one and go out with the other?"

Lee chuckled. "No. I dated Nina, broke up with her, and then dated Anna, went back to Nina, who disappeared. Went back to Anna, but then decided she wasn't worth my time. Not to mention, she was probably sleeping around."

Hwoarang frowned as he sat back and listened. He took a puff of his cigarette and crushed it. "You ever sleep with men?"

Lee's eyes widened and he let out a low laugh, leaning back into his chair. "Why are you asking me that?"

Hwoarang shrugged. "Seems like you had trouble with women. Why not go for men?"

Lee frowned. "You have a point. Though, I am not going to share that piece of information with you… maybe some other time," he said and got up from his seat. "I'll talk to you later, Hwoarang." With that, Lee left the room.

Hwoarang chuckled as he watched Lee. Sitting back in his chair, he folded his arms behind his head. His stomach then rumbled, reminding him why he had entered the room in the first place.

~*~

Jin crossed his bedroom into his private bathroom, a towel in hand. He closed the door behind him, but did not lock it, and laid the towel on the bathroom counter. He glanced at himself in the mirror, feeling his face. "I need to shave," he mumbled, picking up his razor and shaving cream.

Once Jin was finished shaving and the shower was on, he stripped from his clothes and stepped into the hot water. He sighed in relief when some of the tension in his shoulders was loosened by the hot spray.

He ran his hands down his body and over his slightly hard member. He let out a gasp and glanced down. Biting his lower lip, he closed his eyes, letting his hand wrap around his member, stroking it gently. It wasn't often that he did this, but lately, he had felt like he needed it more: his body wanted it more.

He knew it was because of Hwoarang. Ever since their first kiss and their moment in the dojo, all Jin could think about was the redhead. Then what happened the other day…. Jin swallowed, remembering Hwoarang on the floor with his legs spread, wearing a skirt. He stroked his member, which had become a bit harder, his breathing becoming heavy.

He took a step back so his back was against the wall, leaning against the cold tiles. He sucked in a deep breath, his hand moving faster now, gripping the head of his penis, squeezing gently.

Images of Hwoarang ran through his mind. From Hwoarang's smile down to Hwoarang's collarbone and naked torso…. Jin moaned. The thoughts were dirty, but he couldn't help it. He had never felt this way about anyone before. He had always known he would never be into girls, but now, he really knew about his sexuality. Now, he was certain.

Hwoarang's wet tongue licking his neck, biting and kissing…. Jin shivered. The pleasure ran down his spine and through his body, his fingers tickling the side of his member and then squeezing the tip of the head once more, he let out a loud moan, riding out the end of his climax.

Jin sighed softly and, with shaky hands, grabbed the soap and proceeded to take his shower.

~*~

As Jin got out of the shower, got dressed in sweatpants and started drying his hair, he was greeted by Hwoarang, who was sitting on his bed, reading one of his books. He frowned, wondering how long the redhead had been there.

"Hey," Jin said, putting down the towel and grabbing a T-shirt from his dresser. "How long were you waiting?"

Hwoarang glanced up and smiled. "Like a couple of minutes, not long. Why, did you want me to join you?" he winked.

Jin blushed. "Um…." He wasn't sure what to say.

Hwoarang laughed. "You so did. Sorry, I was eating. Maybe next time," he said, putting the book down and crossing the room to where Jin stood. "Don't you look all cute, flushed like that?"

Jin's cheeks reddened, and he backed up against the wall. He swallowed hard as he stared at Hwoarang, noticing the lust in the Korean's eyes.

Hwoarang chuckled. "Oh, Kazama, you are so cute when you're being shy. I don't remember being shy the other day." He smiled and ran a finger down Jin's cheek.

Jin's hand reached up and grabbed Hwoarang's hand gently. He leaned forward so their foreheads touched. "You're teasing me?"

Hwoarang's smile grew. "Yes."

Jin smiled in return. "What was for lunch?"

Hwoarang backed up and thought a moment. "I made myself some ramen. I think it's "make your own lunch" today."

Jin nodded and kissed Hwoarang's cheek. "Okay, I'm going to grab something to eat," he said and moved away from the other man, leaving the room.

Hwoarang felt his cheeks heat up and touched his cheek where he had been kissed, blinking. "Hmm…," he smiled and ran after Jin, blushing on the way.

~*~

Hwoarang stared at himself in the mirror and wrinkled his nose. He didn't understand why they had to dress up for this stupid thing. He struggled with the cufflinks and he had no idea how to do a tie. Giving up, Hwoarang walked out of his room, shirt untucked and with bare feet, grumbling.

"Lee, I can't wear this stupid thing!"

"You're going to wear it and like it," Lee said, walking out of his own room.

"What are you, my mother?"

"Yes. Get over here, and I'll fix it for you."

Hwoarang grumbled and marched over toward Lee. "Yes, mother," he mumbled, holding up his hands so Lee could put the cufflinks on right.

"There, give me the tie," he said, and Hwoarang did as he was told. Within a matter of seconds, Hwoarang's tie was on and straight.

"Thanks…," he said, tucking his shirt in.

Lee shook his head. "Damn, boy, you are the only one who has trouble wearing something like this. Steve and Jin dressed perfectly fine."

"Well, sorry, I never wore anything like this before. I would have been fine wearing my dobok."

"Well, I'm sorry, Hwoarang, I couldn't find a matching dobok in Steve's size," Lee said sarcastically.

Hwoarang huffed and turned back into his room to grab his shoes. Lee smiled, a satisfied look on his face, and made his way downstairs.

"Is Hwoarang ready yet?" Steve asked as he stuffed something into his pocket.

Lee nodded and smiled. "Yes, he is grabbing his shoes. You guys got what I gave you, right?"

Jin and Steve both nodded. "Are you sure it will work?"

Lee nodded. "Oh, I am sure."

"I don't know. I don't think any of you can pull it off. I mean, it's not easy being me," Hwoarang said with a wide grin.

Lee frowned. "Be quiet, and let's go; I don't want to be late."

Hwoarang waved a hand and huffed. "Well, I'll make sure you are a minute late," he said with a smile.

Lee frowned and grabbed Hwoarang by the ear and started pulling him to the door. "Come on, Blood Rooster!"

"It's Blood Talon!"

Jin and Steve laughed and followed after the two, both grabbing their coats on the way.

~*~

As soon as they got to the ceremony, Hwoarang went straight for the bar. Jin was right behind him. For now, the four of them were to mingle and enjoy the party. Lee was going to give them the signal to act. Jin scanned the area and frowned. So far, there was no sign of the twins, though he did spot his father speaking with his new partner.

"Jin, you want a beer?" Hwoarang asked, holding his own glass of whisky and sitting on a bar stool.

Jin glanced at him and shook his head. "No, just some water right now, thanks," he said, sitting next to his red-headed boyfriend.

Hwoarang smiled and handed him a small bottle of water and then glanced around the place and frowned. "They are not here yet."

Jin shook his head. "No, but I see your master and officer Lei."

"Where?"

Jin pointed to the entrance, smiling. "Right there, you see? Your master is removing his hat and coat."

Hwoarang grinned. "Cool. I'll greet him soon, or let master Baek find me."

Jin nodded and smiled, taking a sip of his water and turning back to the bar. "All right, do you know where Steve and Lee are?"

"Yeah, Lee is talking with Law, and Steve is chatting with Bruce," Hwoarang answered with a sigh. "Man, this is boring. I don't see why they are doing this."

Jin chuckled. "Just to show off and to be formal and to welcome everyone to the tournament. You didn't have to come if you couldn't make it, but it looks like everyone is here," Jin said, scanning the room once more. He pointed again. "There are Nick and Corey, coming in now."

Hwoarang turned around quickly from where he was seated in the bar, eyes narrowing as he watched the twins come in. "About fucking time. We just have to wait for Lee, right?"

Jin nodded. "Yes. He may wait until after the opening speech."

Hwoarang grinned. "Or during…."

~*~

An hour later, Steve, Hwoarang, Jin, and Lee were gathered by the bar. The place was crowded. It was the best time to start their mission. Lee was explaining the plan to them once more.

"All right. Hwoarang, you just need to stay here. The three of us will split up. I already caught the twins looking for you when I was spying on them through the crowd. They also seem to know Kazuya's partner pretty well. It seems that Winder might be connected with them," Lee explained, taking something out of his pocket.

Hwoarang nodded a wide smile on his face. "Kay."

Steve grinned. "You're drunk."

Hwoarang shook his head. "I'm fine, go play with me now," he blinked and laughed. "I mean," he giggled, "go and pretend to be me."

Lee slapped his forehead. "Jin, how much did he drink?"

Jin frowned. "I wasn't with him the whole time. I went and said hello to Xiaoyu for a bit."

Lee sighed. "Ahhh… shit. Oh well, we'll have to make do. Come on, let's do this," Lee said, putting on a red wig that was specially made to look like Hwoarang's hair. He grinned and then slipped on the goggles on the top of his head. Jin and Steve did the same, and the three spread through the crowd, splitting up.

In the crowd, Nick and Corey could be seen scanning the area, ignoring the people who tried to talk to them, and just continued to search. "We need to find him…," said Nick, standing on his tiptoes so he could see over the crowd.

"There!" Corey said, pointing to a tall redhead who was standing near the entrance with his back turned to them.

Nick grinned and motioned for his brother to follow. The two made their way through the crowd and over to the redhead they thought was Hwoarang.

"Hey, Hwoarang. Look, we need to talk," said Nick, touching the redhead's shoulder.

The man turned around and frowned. "I'm sorry, I'm not Hwoarang," Jin said, frowning at the two.

Nick and Corey weren't sure what to say or do, so they just ran for it, making their way back through the crowd.

"What the hell was that about?" asked Corey.

"I have no idea. He's probably trying to protect Hwoarang from us."

"That or he really likes the hairstyle," Corey shook his head and glanced around.

"Okay, I think I see him, and this has to be him! He's of the right build," Nick said, pointing to the stage.

Corey grinned, and once again, the two made their way through the crowd. They came to the next man they hoped to be Hwoarang and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hwoarang?" Corey asked.

The man turned around with a raised brow and grinned. "Sorry, boys, close, but no cigar. Why don't you try the dance area?" Lee said and winked at the two.

Both Nick and Corey growled at the second imposter and turned their heads to the dance area. Sure enough, they could see another redhead look-alike drinking whiskey. They both glanced at one another and smirked, making their way over to the next Hwoarang.

"Hey, are you Hwoarang?" Nick asked, grabbing the third man's shoulder lightly.

The man turned around and frowned. "Sorry, mate, I'm not him. Why not check the bar? I hear he's a good drinker," Steve said, pointing toward the bar.

Both men turned around, and sure enough, there was the real Hwoarang, sitting at the bar and waving. The twins cursed and made their way through the crowd as fast as they could. Steve was right behind them.

As soon as the two through, they stopped in front of the redhead, glaring. "Hwoarang, we need to talk with you," Nick demanded.

It was then that four hands touched the twins' shoulders from behind. Hwoarang smirked and raised a glass. The twins turned around to see Lee, Jin, and Steve standing behind them.

"Oi, don't get too close. I might throw up on ya," Hwoarang said with half a smile, taking another sip of his whisky.

"Hwoarang, I think you have had enough of that. This is serious. Aren't you the one who wants to get to the bottom of this?" asked Lee.

Hwoarang nodded. "Yeah, I know. I couldn't help myself…. It's free."

Lee sighed and took a step back, letting Jin and Steve sit each twin down on a bar stool. "Who the hell are you working for, and why the hell are you after Hwoarang?"

Nick and Corey glanced at one another and both let out a heavy sigh. "We are working for--"

"NICK AND COREY!" said a loud voice from behind Lee.

All six men looked to see who it was, and there, standing, was Winder himself, a wide smile on his face. He smiled at all of them. He stared at Hwoarang for a long moment and then turned back to the twins. "What is going on here, boys?"

Nick and Corey both glanced at each another and then back at Winder. "We were just talking to Hwoarang, Winder," said Nick.

Winder grinned and took a few steps toward the drunken redhead and chuckled. "Ah, yes, Hwoarang…. How are you?"

Hwoarang raised a brow. "A bit smashed…. Who are you again?"

The older man frowned and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I am Winder. I believe we met the other day at your master's home. I showed you the photo."

Hwoarang blinked. "Oh, the guy who is fucking Kazama's father's partner! Right! I know you."

Winder frowned deeply. "Hmm, he seems to be a tad too out of it to talk tonight. Boys, maybe some other time?"

Nick and Corey both glanced at each other and then to the older man, nodding. "Okay," they said in unison. The three of them walked away without another word.

Lee watched as they left and glared after them. "Well, it seems we know who they are working for. Now to figure out why."

Steve nodded. "That, and what the hell this Winder guy wants to do with Hwoarang."

"He wants to do me?"

Jin frowned and shook his head. "No, he wants something to do with you. It appears he is after you, for information maybe."

Hwoarang blinked. "I don't know anything," he paused and tried to think, but his mind was too foggy. "Or maybe I do know something, but don't know that I know something, and they know that I know something, but I don't know what it is."

Lee raised a brow and just stared at Hwoarang for a long moment before shaking his head. "Okay, you didn't make one bit of sense in that entire sentence. Just shut up." He sighed. "Okay, so we know it's Winder who is after Hwoarang for one reason or another. Maybe Hwoarang knows some type of information that they want, but Hwoarang himself may not know what it is, and that could be where the whole mix-up comes from."

"That's what I just said, Chaolan! You didn't listen," Hwoarang yelled, causing many people to look at him. He blinked, putting a finger to his lips. "Shhh!"

Lee rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Let's get this guy home, and we can talk more about it when he is sober. It's still early enough, and the first matches aren't until ten o'clock, so we should have enough time to try and make some sense out of him."

The other two nodded, and Jin helped Hwoarang off the stool. "Come on, we are going home."

Hwoarang grinned. "You want to get kinky tonight?"

Jin blushed. "Hwoarang, let's just get home…."

Hwoarang grinned. "You are sooo cute when you are shy, Jinny-kins! I jus' want to kiss you!"

Jin's blush reddened, and he pushed Hwoarang lightly to make him move. The redhead swung an arm around Jin's neck and rested his head against his shoulder. "Thanks, Jin. You are such a nice guy," he said and smiled.

Jin tried to ignore the smirk Steve was giving him and the questioning look he was receiving from Lee and he continued to help Hwoarang out to the car, pushing the redhead into the backseat. If something, he knew this was going to be a long night.

**To Be Continued...**


	16. The Beginning

**A/N: Another chapter done. It's getting exciting now; I hope you all like.**

**Special thanks to Salysha for all the proofreading! Thanks very much! And thank you, everyone, for all the reviews!**

**Warning: This story is rated M for yaoi. This chapter does have yaoi. Be forewarned! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken. **

* * *

Chapter 16

The Beginning

~*~

That night, after the fighters got home from the opening ceremony, Hwoarang and Jin were in Hwoarang's room and on the bed. Jin was sitting up against the headboard, reading a book, while Hwoarang was lying sideways, his head resting on Jin's thigh, an unlit cigarette in his mouth.

Unlike Jin, who was in pajama pants and a T-shirt, Hwoarang was still in his tuxedo pants and dress shirt. The shirt was untucked, and the sleeves were unbuttoned. The room was quiet, and Hwoarang was enjoying his time with Jin, even though no words were spoken.

Jin closed his book and removed his glasses, setting them both on the table. He smiled down at the redhead, who grinned back. Slowly, Jin ran a few fingers through Hwoarang's hair in a soothing manner.

Hwoarang chuckled, sitting up so he was now facing Jin. His smile grew, and he shivered from the hand on his back. He touched Jin's cheek with his hand and leaned forward. Their lips connected in a single motion.

Licking Jin's lips, Hwoarang deepened the kiss, his mouth opening and letting Jin dominate. Hwoarang spun his right leg around Jin so he was seated in Jin's lap, his legs wrapped around Jin's waist, so their crotches were rubbing against each another.

Hwoarang grabbed Jin's face with his hands and broke the kiss apart, panting as he spoke. "Damn, Jin, I can feel you, and you are hard."

Jin moaned and swallowed. "Hwoa-- I--" He stopped and hissed as Hwoarang ran his fingers over his crotch, feeling the hard member through the fabric. "Oooh… shit."

Hwoarang smirked and ran his hand upward and under Jin's shirt, touching the bare skin. He kissed at Jin's neck and hummed softly as he ran their crotches together in slow motion. "Jin… sexy, are you ready to go further?" he asked in a low whisper, licking at Jin's earlobe.

Jin shivered and took a deep breath. "Hwoarang, yes."

Smiling, Hwoarang sat up, taking one of Jin's hands in his. He kissed every finger and then the middle of his palm. "Are you sure?"

Jin nodded. "Yes."

"Okay," Hwoarang said, lifting Jin's shirt up and over his head and tossing it aside. He let his eyes wander Jin's upper torso for a moment, brushing a finger over a nipple. "Damn, you look good," he said and kissed Jin once more.

Jin smiled at the compliment, kissing Hwoarang back, but then pulling away, tugging at the redhead's shirt. One by one, the buttons started to loosen, and the shirt soon was wide open. Jin slid his hands up and over Hwoarang's chest, feeling every inch of every muscle, and every scar that was there. He could feel Hwoarang's heart pounding and his breathing becoming heavier. "You're not bad yourself."

Hwoarang chuckled and slid off Jin and off the bed. He stared at the Japanese with lust-filled eyes and a flirtatious smile, his hands running down his chest and over his own crotch. He watched Jin stare, and his smile grew. Unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, he slid them down, revealing that he was wearing nothing underneath. Before dropping them to the floor, he took a small bottle from his pocket and placed it on the night stand.

Jin swore he was going to have a nosebleed. His Korean boyfriend was standing in front of him wearing nothing but an open tuxedo shirt. He swallowed and took Hwoarang by the hips and pulled him close. He captured the redhead's lips in a kiss. His hand slid down Hwoarang's back and settled firmly onto his naked rear.

"Now, it's your turn," Hwoarang said when the kiss broke apart. He once again pulled away from Jin and grabbed at the Japanese's pants and slid them off. He smiled at the hard member that glistened with precum. He licked his lips. "I don't like to do this, but you look too delicious not to," Hwoarang said, kneeling on the bed and bending down, covering Jin's member with his mouth, a hand groping between Jin's legs, as he worked.

Jin hissed in pleasure, his breath rising from the sensation. Whatever it was that Hwoarang was doing with his mouth, it felt incredible. The pleasure was rising, and he could feel beads of sweat run down his forehead. He swore he was in heaven, but then it stopped, and Jin couldn't help the whimper that escaped his lips.

He stared down at Hwoarang, who was crawling on top of him again. He swallowed and took the Korean's lips with his own, only for Hwoarang to pull away, smirking.

"No," he said and ran a finger down his cheek. He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the small bottle. He opened it and poured a little bit of the lube on his hands and started rubbing them together slowly. "Jin, I'm going to be on top, okay?" he watched as Jin nodded, and Jin watched as Hwoarang took a gentle hold of his member, rubbing his hands over it slowly. He hissed in pleasure when Hwoarang tugged and added more lube. "But I want you inside of me," he said when he was finished.

Jin couldn't believe his ears. He was sure Hwoarang would have wanted it the other way around. Shaking his head, he swallowed and realized he didn't know what to say and could only nod.

Hwoarang grinned and sat up on his knees. He took one of Jin's hands and put a bit of lube to Jin's fingers, rubbing it in slowly. He then took Jin's moist hand and guided it toward his rear. When Jin gave him a confused glance, he chuckled. "You need to stretch me."

Jin blushed and nodded. He sat up so Hwoarang was between his legs and kissed the Korean, slowly sliding a finger inside, then another. He ran a hand through Hwoarang's hair to help soothe the process.

Hwoarang closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Jin's forehead as he felt the two fingers move inside of him. It felt good, and Jin had found his spot right away. Taking a deep breath, he kissed Jin once more, and then pulled away. "Okay, enough small talk, let's begin the real game," he said in whisper.

Taking a deep breath, Hwoarang guided himself so he was placed on Jin's shaft. He watched as Jin grabbed himself and lifted the member upward. Biting his lower lip, Hwoarang slowly slid himself onto Jin's penis until he was fully sheathed.

Jin let out a low moan from the feel of Hwoarang sliding onto him. He gasped, letting out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding. He glanced up at Hwoarang and noticed the discomfort. Again, he ran a hand against Hwoarang's cheek and through his hair. "You okay?"

"Shut up," Hwoarang hissed and got quiet. Then after a moment he started to move. Hwoarang rocked his hips up and down in a slow rhythm. His breathing was already heavy, and he stared down at Jin with bedroom eyes.

Jin was lost in that moment and his world turned. Nothing mattered anymore, nothing but him and Hwoarang. Everything else was forgotten. He was in bliss.

~*~

Hwoarang and Jin both sat on the bed, breathing heavily, and sweat glistened on their bodies. Hwoarang was sitting between Jin's legs, his back turned to him now, as he leaned against the hard chest. He was smoking a cigarette and enjoying Jin's presence. What had just happened a moment ago had been a wonderful experience for the both of them. He couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"Why do you smoke?" Jin asked after a while, rubbing's Hwoarang's arms in a slow pattern.

Hwoarang nodded. "I have an oral fixation."

There was silence, and then Hwoarang's giggle was met with Jin's laughter. Soon they were both laughing, and Hwoarang moved sideways, so he was facing Jin. He kissed his cheek and smiled.

"Really?" Jin asked as he stroked Hwoarang's bare leg.

"Yeah, that's why I like to talk a lot," he said, leaning over and crushing his cigarette into the ashtray. He then grabbed his forgotten tuxedo pants and brought them to his lap, wiping away some of the sweat and Jin's cream. He then slid the now sweaty shirt off his back and threw that and the pants back to the floor. "We should get some sleep, huh?"

Jin nodded and moved, letting Hwoarang off his lap as he lay down. Hwoarang followed and wrapped an arm around Jin's waist, resting his head to his shoulder. Jin wrapped his own arm around Hwoarang and kissed the redhead's cheek and closed his eyes. "Good night."

"Night, Jin."

~*~

"Jin?" Hwoarang said as he stepped into his lover's room wearing nothing but a towel. The room was empty. Hwoarang frowned. "Damn, where is he?" he mumbled to himself and stepped out of the room and into the hallway. He glanced around and made his way to the stairs.

"Jin?" he said a little louder.

"He's in the kitchen, Hwoarang," Xiaoyu said from the downstairs hallway.

Hwoarang smirked and ran down the stairs, holding onto the rim of his towel. Xiaoyu shrieked when she saw him and quickly covered her eyes.

"Hwoarang, don't you have any manners?" Julia asked, covering her own eyes as well.

Hwoarang's grin grew, and he brushed past them. "Out of the way, Pest and Pest's friend," he said, making his way down the hall and into the kitchen. "Jin?"

Jin, Steve, and Lee were all in the kitchen when Hwoarang walked in. The three of them were chatting about the tournament, all excited that that day was the big day. When Jin heard his name he glanced at the doorway and blinked when he saw Hwoarang naked, only covered by a towel. It reminded him of the night before, and he had to look away, blushing.

"Hwoarang, you're still not ready?" Steve asked with a frown.

"Never mind that. Hwoarang, there are ladies here. Don't you have any decency?" Lee asked, clearly annoyed.

Hwoarang gave Lee an innocent smile. "Oh, I am sorry, Lee. I didn't know," he said and dropped the towel to the floor. "Oops," he laughed and turned his attention back to his lover. "Have you seen my dobok? It's not in my room, so I thought maybe it got mixed in some clothes."

Jin shook his head, trying to keep himself from looking at the Korean, but he couldn't help it. "No, I haven't."

"It's in my room. Sorry, I was going to give it to you last night, but you were already asleep when I knocked on the door," said Lee. "Put the towel back on, and I'll get them for you."

"I rather be naked and break into your room to get them myself," Hwoarang said with a smirk, hands on hips. Lee frowned and looked away.

"Hwoarang, just go. Get your dobok, and the next time I see you, you better be wearing it!"

Hwoarang laughed and grabbed his towel, wrapping it back around his waist. "Thanks, Lee. I finally get to explore your room!" he said and dashed out of the kitchen, as a cup was thrown at him.

~*~

Hwoarang and Jin got to the tournament grounds a few minutes early. Hwoarang had wanted to see who they were fighting, so they could prepare.

The two were outside under a tree. Jin was standing against it with his arms over his chest, while Hwoarang was on the ground, stretching out his legs. "Damn, I thought I would be stiff today," he said, doing a handstand and stretching his legs apart before standing upright again. Jin gave him a smile.

"Look there," Hwoarang pointed. "Damn, Alex and Roger? What the hell? When they say the first rounds are easy, they aren't kidding," Hwoarang complained.

Jin touched his shoulder as he stared at their opponents and then looked back at Hwoarang. "I wouldn't underestimate them."

Hwoarang sighed. "Whatever. I'm fighting first, okay?"

Jin nodded. "All right."

Hwoarang gave Jin a wink and went over the fighting line. It wasn't long after that the fight started. Jin watched from where he stood against the tree, arms folded over his chest, though his mind was focused on Hwoarang and the night before.

What had occurred in Hwoarang's bedroom had been amazing and beautiful. Hwoarang himself had been just wonderful, and the way he had used his hands, his body.... They were different from his fighting style but, at the same time, just as gracious.

His fighting style itself was more like a dance: fast and accurate. His lovemaking, though, was gentle and caring. Yet, both were equally passionate, just like his personality.

"Jin!"

Jin blinked when he heard his name and quickly snapped out of his thoughts and slapped Hwoarang's hand, running into the fighting circle without a second thought.

Hwoarang watched with a smirk and leaned back, watching Jin take over the fight. "There you go, Jin! Kick that monkey's ass!"

"He's a kangaroo," said a familiar voice from Hwoarang's right.

Hwoarang glanced to see who it was and smirked. "Chaolan, where is Steve?"

"In the locker room. We just finished our match, and I thought I'd come and see how the two of you were doing," the older man said without taking his eyes off of the fight.

"Heh, as you can see, we are kicking some ass. Who did you have?"

"Prototype Jack and Jack 3. Pathetic match, if you ask me. It's like they knew to get rid of the weaker fighters right in the get-go."

"Basically, the first few rounds are warm-up matches?" Hwoarang asked, glancing at Lee.

Lee nodded and smiled. "Yes, which is kind of a good idea. I mean, they might put one or two good matches in the beginning just to keep the fans excited, but really nothing good will happen for another couple of weeks."

Hwoarang nodded, putting his attention back onto the fight. "Kazama won," he said and pointed. "That monkey was already low on energy and could only take one or two more hits."

"Kangaroo…," said Lee.

"He can still switch, right?" Steve said from behind Lee, a towel around his shoulder.

"Yeah, but the alligator is already banged up from me fighting with it. It won't last much longer. See, there it is! The monkey is down," he said, clapping his hands.

"It's a kangaroo, Hwoarang," Lee said in annoyance.

"I don't care what his name is," Hwoarang waved him off and smiled as Jin walked over. "You did great. Beat that monkey's ass."

Jin raised a brow. "It's a kangaroo."

"Right and here you were, calling it a monkey, Lee!" Hwoarang laughed.

Lee gave Hwoarang a dirty look and frowned. "You're such an ass."

"Your mom, Chaolan. Anyway, we won this match, when is the next one?" Hwoarang asked, taking the cigarette out from his headband and putting it to his lips.

"They will tell us on our way out. We have to stop at the office and get our sheets," Lee explained. "Do you two need to stop at the locker room?"

"I don't. Jin?"

Jin shook his head. "No, we're good to go."

Lee nodded and tossed his own cigarette to the ground, crushing it with the back of his heel. "Good. I'm starving and can't wait to get home."

"Here, here!" Hwoarang cheered and smiled at Jin.

~*~

Late that night, after the first rounds of tournaments were done with, Nick and Corey were standing together behind a run-down building. The twins looked to be waiting for someone, and both were trying to stay out of sight.

"You think he will show, Corey?"

"Yeah, he needs our report, just as we need his," Nick said, popping his head out from the side of the building and glancing down both sides of the street. "He should be here soon."

Nick frowned and bit his lower lip. "Fuck, I hope so. I hate this sneaking around shit. I don't see why we can't just attack."

Corey sighed and turned to his brother. "Because we don't really know what we are up against. Lord Kaji is a powerful person alone, let alone Airistus. We have to be sure that Hwoarang is who we are looking for an attack when he is weak."

"Very good, Corey. It seems you boys are a bit smarter than you look," someone said from behind the two boys.

The twins spun around to see who it was and sighed in relief when they saw Winder standing behind them, his head tilt to the side. "Winder… shit, you scared the crap out of me," Nick said and frowned.

Winder chuckled. "I'm sorry," he said and moved forward, standing straight with his hands in his pockets.

"Sir, you said you had information for us?" Corey asked, a serious look on his face.

Winder nodded. "Yes, boys, I believe I can help you catch Hwoarang."

Nick and Corey both exchanged looks and then stared at Winder. "We're listening," they said together.

Winder smirked. "Good. You are going to have to follow my instructions. Now, I believe Hwoarang has some issues dealing with a past lover?"

Nick and Corey nodded.

Winder's smirk grew wicked. "I thought so. Now, listen carefully because I am only going to say this once. And don't worry: I will help you with this little task," he said and beckoned the twins closer so he could speak in a lower voice.

The twins looked at each other and nodded, stepping closer to the older man to listen to what he had to say.

~*~

A couple of hours later, Hwoarang was passed out on the couch, legs dangling over the armrest, one hand to his chest and the other behind his head. Jin was sitting in the chair next to the couch, a book on his lap, nodding off."Steve, can you get it?" Jin called out tiredly as the phone rang.

After Steve hung up the phone, he frowned and made his way over to Hwoarang. "Hwoarang, mate," Steve said jabbing Hwoarang's arm lightly, a serious look on his face.

Hwoarang opened his eyes and glanced at Steve with a frown. "What is it?"

"That was Bea. Airon has gone missing," he said with a frown.

Hwoarang sat up quickly, only to fall off the couch. Jin opened his eyes then and glanced at Steve, who was helping Hwoarang up, a look of worry written on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Hwoarang's friend, Airon, has gone missing. Hwoarang, Bea said that he and the gang are out looking for him now, but when they got to the apartment earlier, the place was ransacked," Steve explained.

"Shit," Hwoarang cursed, rubbing the back of his head. He grabbed his boots and started to put them on. "Jin, let me borrow your cell phone, please."

Jin nodded and took out the red phone from his pocket and handed it to the redhead. He and Steve watched as Hwoarang took it and pocketed it. Then, without another word, Hwoarang left. The door slammed behind him.

Steve and Jin gave each other a worried glance, not sure what to think. Steve sat down on the couch and sighed. "Hope things are okay."

"What's going on?" Lee asked as he stepped into the room and sat down next to Steve.

"One of Hwoarang's friends has gone missing. Hwoarang just went off to search for him," Jin explained.

"Oh, damn. I wonder what happened…," Lee mumbled, sighing. He shook his head and sat back.

"Don't know, but the apartment was ransacked," said Steve. "That is what Bea told me on the phone."

"You think it could be related to those twins?" Jin asked, looking to Lee.

Lee shook his head. "I don't know. If it is, this is a personal hit on Hwoarang."

Jin nodded and frowned. "That is what I am worried about. Everything they have done so far was something personal. The letters, finding out secret things off his past.... Everything."

Steve and Lee both nodded and glanced at each other. Whatever it was these twins were after had to be something serious.

Lee then had a thought. "Do you think... if it was those twins--and I am not saying it is, but if it is--do you think they are doing this out of revenge? Maybe something Hwoarang did in the past that he has forgotten about, or maybe someone else did something and they think it was Hwoarang?"

Both Steve and Jin stared at Lee as he spoke. An eerie feeling stirred up in their guts. They suddenly knew that whatever had happened that night was a personal threat to Hwoarang.

**To Be Continued…**


	17. A Day Together Can Almost Mean Death

**A/N:** Here is Chapter 17. Hope you all enjoy! I kind of just winged it with this one. I know where I'm going with the story--I just wasn't sure what to do with the chapter, so there was a lot of writing and changing and more changing and yeah. In the end, I got this, and I hope you all like it.

**A/N 2:** Thank you, everyone, for the great reviews! And thank you, Salysha, for all the help! Without your help, the story wouldn't be as good!

**Warning:** There is yaoi in the chapter. If you do not like, do not read.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tekken.

* * *

Chapter 17

A Day Together Can Almost Mean Death

~*~

It was four in the morning when Hwoarang burst through the main doors. He was angry at a whole lot of things, but mainly at the fact that Airon was nowhere. It was like his good friend had disappeared, and he refused to believe that the teen had been taken away.

He cursed under his breath and ran up the stairs, slamming his bedroom door. With a frustrated grunt, he ran right into his bathroom, slamming that door, as well.

In the next room, Jin was startled awake when he heard the banging of the doors. He sat up in his bed and rubbed at his eyes, a bit confused. Then he remembered that it must have been Hwoarang returning home, and concerned thoughts ran through his mind.

Just as he was about to get up to see if the redhead was all right, he heard a soft knock on his balcony door. He blinked and turned, seeing nothing but the black curtains draped over the window. He frowned and got off the bed, making his way over the closed glass doors. He pulled the curtain over and unlocked the door.

"Hey," Hwoarang said in a whisper.

"Hey," Jin answered, letting the other man into the room. He took a good look at Hwoarang and frowned. He looked tired and drawn out. Just by a small glance, Jin could see the worry pouring from Hwoarang's features. "You all right?"

Hwoarang glanced at him and sighed, his shoulders sagging. "Ah, I guess…. Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Jin nodded and led the Korean over to his bed, letting him lay down first before getting in himself. He drew the covers up and over the two of them and lay down, turning so he was facing Hwoarang.

Hwoarang stared at Jin and sighed, moving closer until his face was buried in Jin's neck. No words were spoken as he closed his eyes, letting his body relax in his lover's arms.

Jin rubbed gently at Hwoarang's back, letting the redhead fall asleep against him. He sighed to himself and closed his eyes. He was glad to just be there for his boyfriend in his time of need.

~*~

Nick and Corey had finished their first match in stride. As they left the tournament grounds, laughing about and enjoying their time, a pair of arms grabbed them from the back and pulled them into an alleyway. Before either could blink, they were shoved against a wall.

Angry eyes caught their attention, and they stared down into a familiar face. Nick grunted and lightly pushed the person off. "What do you want?"

Airon glared at the twins and straightened his jacket. "You know damn well what I want. I know why my brother went after me last night, but I want to know why you two are working with him."

Corey frowned and matched Airon's glare. "I don't think that is your business."

"It's as much my business as it is his. And you can tell him he is not getting grandmother's sword, either. It was given to me when she died, and I'm going to keep it. Now tell me: why are you two are stalking the Blood Talon and asking my brother for help? You know well that I have as many people behind my back as he does."

Nick sighed and glanced at Corey. Both of them looked a bit worried now. They sighed and nodded. "All right, but not here. Let's go somewhere else…."

Airon nodded and followed the twins out of the alleyway.

~*~

Hwoarang sat in the kitchen, legs stretched out and head tilted back, a cigarette dangling from his mouth as he stared at the ceiling, deep in thought. Blowing out some smoke, he sighed, and closed his eyes. "Hmm…. Bored."

"Then maybe you should get up and do something," Lee said as he came in.

Hwoarang leaned back into his chair. "Don't wanna."

"You're going to hurt yourself…," Lee said, watching him, as he grabbed a can of soda from the fridge and leaned against the counter.

"Am not. Where is Jin?"

"In the other room, doing homework," Lee said, lighting up a cigarette.

Hwoarang grinned and hopped out his chair and scurried off to the other room. He spotted Jin sitting on the floor, a book in front of him. "Hey, Jin," Hwoarang said, sitting down on the couch behind Jin so the Japanese was by his legs.

Jin looked up from him book and over to the Korean. He smiled and removed his glasses. "How are you doing?"

Hwoarang shrugged. "I'm all right."

Jin nodded and though Hwoarang had said he was okay, he could still see the worry on his face. He frowned and stood up then sat on the couch next to the redhead. "Do you want to do something today, instead of training?"

Hwoarang's smile grew, and he nodded. "All right. Would be fun to get out, have some fun."

"Anywhere you want to go?"

Hwoarang shook his head and winked. "You'll see."

~*~

Jin was surprised, to say the least, at what Hwoarang had in mind. He had thought they would go to a club or a bar to relax. He wasn't expecting to bring a picnic basket and rent a small boat. He was also surprised at how well the other man knew how to sail, and he didn't fail to notice the happy look in his eyes.

Jin sighed softly as he sat back in the boat, enjoying the soft breeze that passed through his hair. They were somewhere in the middle of the lake. The boat came to a stop as Hwoarang let go of the small anchor and let it drop into the water.

Hwoarang sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair, glancing at Jin with a smile on his face. He moved over to the brunet and sat across from him. He also moved the food basket to the side, so he wouldn't kick it over. "Well, like it?"

Jin chuckled and nodded. "It is nice. What made you think of this?"

Hwoarang chuckled and stared at the sky, leaning back onto the palms of his hand. "I like to sail. Other then fighting, sailing is the one thing I enjoy. Who would've thought, right?"

Jin slid himself closer to the other man, reaching a hand out and touching him. He leaned closer and kissed the side of his cheek. "I like it."

A faint blush painted over Hwoarang's cheek, and he glanced at Jin and then back to the sky. "Good. I like it, too," he chuckled and turned to Jin. Leaning forward, he grabbed Jin's face and kissed the other man full on the lips.

Jin was a bit taken back by the sudden kiss, but soon kissed Hwoarang back, leaning forward just a bit and resting a hand to Hwoarang's hip. The kiss deepened and quickly turned from soft to rough.

Jin's hand slowly went from Hwoarang's hip and to the redhead's chest, playing with the zipper of his vest. He let go of the kiss and smiled. Hwoarang gave him a nod and he pulled the zipper down, revealing the hard chest underneath.

Grinning, Hwoarang slid the vest off his shoulders and grabbed Jin's shirt, pulling it up and over his head quickly. He scanned his lover's naked chest with quick eyes and leaned forward, capturing Jin's lips once more.

The kiss was hungry and showed the want Hwoarang had.

Strong hands made there way up and down Jin's chest taking, in every inch of his hot skin, fingers brushing briefly over the hard nipples. Jin shivered at the touch and deepened the kiss, opening his mouth to let the other man in. Two tongues touched smoothly.

Hwoarang moaned and pushed his hips forward, grinding them against Jin's. He could feel the Japanese man getting hard under him, and it was driving him wild. He wanted more. He needed Jin. Moving quickly but carefully so not to rock the boat, Hwoarang got to his knees and started to unbuckle his pants.

Jin watched him with a grin, his hands staying on Hwoarang's hips, helping the other man to tug them off.

Hwoarang let out a soft laugh as he kicked his jeans off with his boots. "Horny, Kazama?"

Jin blushed and shook his head, smiling. "No. I just want you."

Sticking his tongue out, Hwoarang lowered himself onto Jin and kissed him once more, his hand going down to Jin's crotch, groping it with playful fingers. He grinned and once again escaped the kiss as he looked down, feeling Jin's member harden under his touch.

Jin hissed at the feel of Hwoarang grabbing his crotch and closed his eyes from the pleasure of it. He brought Hwoarang's hand down and started to untie the strings of his pants, letting Hwoarang finish it for him and slide them off.

Soon they were lying in the boat naked, kissing and letting their hands roam around each other's bodies. Neither of them could get enough of the other's touch.

Hwoarang broke apart once more and breathed out. "Jin, I want you, now," he said in a low whisper.

Jin nodded and sat up slightly. "Did you--?"

But before Jin could finish the sentence, Hwoarang pulled a small bottle out of the picnic basket and held it up with a smile. "Yes, I did."

Jin laughed and realized Hwoarang had planned this from the start. He watched as the Korean opened the bottle and slid back over to him.

"Want to top, or should we turn the tables?" Hwoarang asked, pouring some of the lotion into the palm of his hand, staring at Jin with bedroom eyes.

Jin blushed and nodded. "You can," he whispered.

Hwoarang smirked and ran the cold creamy liquid over his long member with gentle ease. He then got to his knees and leaned over Jin, whispering into his ear. "Spread your legs."

Jin did as he was told and watched Hwoarang as he moved between his legs, and the next few minutes disappeared as he was lost in a world of bliss.

~*~

Jin and Hwoarang lay together in the slowly rocking boat, the setting sun resting upon their naked forms as they slept. After a few moments, Hwoarang stirred and blinked his eyes open. Slowly, he moved from Jin's grasp and sat up, frowning.

"Shit… we were out here for longer then we should have," he said, rubbing at his face as he reached over and pulled on his pants. He glanced down at the sleeping form of his lover and smiled. "Oi, Jin, wake up."

Jin opened his eyes and jumped, sitting up quickly. He looked around the area and then to Hwoarang, who was zipping his vest up. "What time is it?"

Hwoarang shook his head. "Check your phone."

Sliding his pants back on, Jin slid the phone from his pocket and flipped it open. "Six thirty."

"Well, well looks like we better head back, huh?" Hwoarang said, pulling up the small anchor and pulling the sail down. It didn't take long for Hwoarang to sail then back to the shore and return the boat.

The two walked together in downtown Tokyo, making their way toward the bus stop. It was already dark outside, and Hwoarang was finishing off one of the sandwiches he had brought along. "Well, I don't know about you, Kazama, but today was real… relaxing."

Jin nodded with a smile and placed a hand to Hwoarang's back gently. He was glad he could help Hwoarang forget about his worries, even if it was just for a short while.

It was then that someone had shot a gun, and Hwoarang's eyes widened from the sound and he turned to Jin, who had been hit in the shoulder. Everything then froze for Hwoarang, as visions from his past assaulted his mind. He held onto head from the horror.

Jin stumbled as he was shot in the shoulder. He grabbed his shoulder, looking at the blood. He frowned and scanned around for the shooter, but he couldn't see anyone. He then turned to Hwoarang, who looked frozen in place.

Another shot came, and Jin grabbed Hwoarang quickly, throwing him to the ground. "Hwoarang!" he shouted, shaking the redhead lightly.

He received no response.

Hwoarang just continued to hold onto his head in a daze. Jin shook him again, and yet another shot was made. He was hit in the back.

Jin cried out from pain, and his breathing hitched. He could feel the blood running down his back, but soon that stopped, as large black wings started to grow and spread.

The devil stood up and screamed into the night sky, as fatal lighting surrounded his body. Without even thinking, Devil Jin grabbed Hwoarang's frozen body and flew to the sky.

The last shot came too late: Devil Jin was gone with the redhead in his grasp.

A man in a black trench coat stood on the roof of one of the buildings. He watched as the devil flew away and cursed under his breath. Then he turned, leaving like nothing had happened.

**To Be Continued…**


	18. Haunting Thoughts

**A/N: Here is Chapter 18. Okay, this has a little friendship moment between Hwoarang and Lee because throughout the story, I have had the two bantering back and forth, and I thought it was time to show something a bit different. I hope you like it.**

**A/N 2: Thank you, everyone, for the great reviews! And thank you, Salysha, for all the help!**

**Warning: There is yaoi in the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken.**

**

* * *

**Chapter 18

Haunting Thoughts

~*~

Devil Jin soared through the sky with Hwoarang dangling under his right arm, out cold. The devil's vision was becoming blurry, as Jin started to take over once more. Soon, both Jin and Hwoarang were falling.

They hit the ground with a loud thud. Hwoarang was thrown from Jin's arm from the impact and rolled several feet away. There was a moment of silence before Jin raised his head slowly and blinked.

He glanced around the place in a panic. He quickly recognized the area: it was the woods behind the temple. He gasped and sat up... and realized Hwoarang wasn't next to him.

Again, he panicked until he noticed the redhead was lying face first in the mud away from him. He quickly got to his feet, only to stumble back onto his knees. He shook his head and, with more caution, got up and hurried over to the red-headed Korean.

"Hwoarang?" he said in a low voice, lightly shaking him on the back.

Hwoarang was bleeding in the front of his head and he was still unconscious. Jin frowned in concern and carefully lifted Hwoarang up into his arms.

It didn't take Jin long to get back to the temple. As soon as he got to the front door, he kicked it hard, trying to budge it open.

Steve jumped out of his skin from the loud noise and turned to where the noise had come from. Lee came running from the kitchen, wearing a pink apron and holding a spoon in his hand. "What the hell?" he cursed, running over to the door. He threw it open, wanting to give whoever it was a piece of his mind. He stopped as soon as he saw Jin and the state he and Hwoarang were in. "What the hell?" he repeated.

"Well if this isn't familiar…," Steve muttered from behind Lee. He quickly moved out of the way, as Jin passed them and made his way over to the living room, laying Hwoarang on the couch.

"What the fuck happened this time, Jin? Shit, even you are bleeding," Lee said, rushing over to his nephew. He frowned and touched Jin's shoulder with a gentle hand.

Jin took a moment to respond as he gathered his breath and glanced up at them. "Someone was shooting at us. The moment I got hit, Hwoarang froze."

"Someone shot at you?" said Lee. He made a grunt of frustration and ran a hand through his hair. "Just tell us what happened."

Jin nodded and stood to his feet. "Hwoarang and I went out. I wanted him to get his mind off what happened yesterday. As we were on our way home, I was shot twice. Hwoarang froze up. Because I have the devil gene, I didn't get more than a scratch and a slight pang in my back. I don't know what happened after that. I'm guessing I turned into… _it. _And, for some reason, I still saved Hwoarang. In the end, we ended up in the back of the woods here. Hwoarang is still knocked out."

"Hwoarang must have gone into shock, seeing that," Steve said, looking at the redhead with a deep frown. "Better get something for his head. Be right back."

Jin huffed out a troubled sigh and sat back on the floor, his back to the couch. "I think he did, too."

Lee stared down at Jin and sat down in one of the chairs. "Well, things are starting to get out of hand…," he mumbled and glanced at Jin. "Are you okay?"

Jin took a glance at him before staring at the floor again. "I'm okay physically. Mentally, I am very worried."

Lee watched Jin from where he was sitting and noted that the younger man was deep in thought. He then let out a heavy sigh and shook his head. "I understand. He's a friend, and here he is, being attacked even though you were the one shot."

Jin looked up and stared at Lee. "So you think the attack was for Hwoarang, too?"

Lee nodded. "Yeah. I mean, what else could it be? The redhead has been targeted by the twins since the beginning of the tournament."

"I got the first-aid kit," Steve said as he re-entered the room.

"Ah, good. We'll talk more about this when Hwoarang wakes up," Lee said, taking the first-aid kit and starting to work on Hwoarang. Steve and Jin watched in silence.

~*~

The following morning, Jin watched Hwoarang sleep. The night before continued to haunt his mind over and over. He had stayed up the whole night, hoping Hwoarang would wake soon. He jumped when he felt a hand touch his shoulder from behind.

"Hey, Jin. I'll take your place, so you can take a shower or something," Lee said with a worried glance to the sleeping Korean.

Jin nodded and slowly stood to his feet. "All right, thank you," he said and left the room.

Lee watched him leave and then took his place in the chair next to the bed. He stared at Hwoarang for a moment before turning to the wall, going deep into thought.

Silence followed for a while, until there was a soft sob and Hwoarang sat up in the bed, covering his face with his hands, his red hair falling forward. "Fuck!" he cried out, followed by more sobs.

Lee was startled when he heard Hwoarang awaken and looked over to him with concern written on his face. He reached a hand over and touched Hwoarang's arm gently. "Hwoarang?"

Hwoarang jumped from the touch and turned to Lee. Hot tears ran down his cheeks as he stared at the older man. It was clear he was still badly shaken.

"Hwoarang, are you--" Lee didn't get to finish, as his arms were suddenly full of redhead. Hwoarang had grabbed him without warning and pressed his face into his shoulder.

Hwoarang sobbed and cried out, "I'm sorry; was my fault. My fault… I'm sorry," he repeated over and over between sobs.

Lee was a bit taken off guard at first. Looking down at Hwoarang with worried eyes, he slowly returned the embrace. He rubbed the Korean's back slowly. "Hey, hey, now. Calm down, Hwoarang, everything is okay. What's your fault?"

Hwoarang still didn't listen as he continued to sob, "My fault… my fault… I'm sorry. Jin… my fault…."

Lee shook his head and gently pulled Hwoarang off his chest to look at him. "Hwoarang, Jin is okay. Everything is okay; calm down," he said, lifting Hwoarang's chin up, forcing the redhead to look at him. "Listen, I said. Everything is okay."

Hwoarang stared at Lee, his face red and puffy from crying. "Everything… everything is okay?"

Lee nodded and pushed Hwoarang's wet hair from his face, tapping his cheek lightly. "Now relax; Jin is fine."

Hwoarang shook a bit as he calmed himself and sat back some, rubbing his face with a blanket. "He's okay, not dead?"

Lee nodded. "Yeah, in the shower. He'll be in the room in a few moments."

Hwoarang turned his head and stared at the blankets on the bed, sniffing a bit. "I thought… I mean, I thought he was shot."

Lee nodded. "He was, twice. Though, that is the one thing to thank the devil gene for: it seems that bullets don't hurt Jin. They left him with a nasty bruise and a scratch."

Hwoarang let out a sigh of relief and tilted his head back against the wall. He closed his eyes for the moment and then turned to Lee. "Where did you say he was?"

"In the shower. He'll be back as soon as he's done," Lee said, smiling now that the redhead looked less shaken and more like himself. "Hungry?"

Hwoarang nodded. "Famished."

Lee grinned and stood up. "I'll bring up some lunch, then," he said and waved a hand as he left.

Hwoarang sat back and held onto his head, feeling the bandage that rested on his forehead. He frowned and glanced around the empty room, finding his pack of smokes on the end table. He reached over and grabbed the pack, lighting one and taking in a deep breath of nicotine. "That's better…," he said to himself, closing his eyes again.

There was a knock to his door and Hwoarang cracked an eye open. He grinned, seeing Steve enter.

"Hey, mate, how ya feeling?" Steve asked, taking the vacant seat.

Hwoarang shook his head. "Peachy," he said with sarcasm. "You?"

Steve frowned. "Hell, I'm just glad you are all right. We were worried sick about you. Mainly Jin; he hasn't left your side till Lee came and forced him to."

Hwoarang took another drag from his smoke and shook his head. "Yeah, hell, I know I thought the worst," he said and shook his head. "That was one experience I never wanted to live through again, and here I nearly did, last night."

Steve wasn't sure what to say to the redhead. He could tell from the distant look in Hwoarang's eyes that this wasn't something that he liked talking about. So, instead, he just touched Hwoarang's shoulder.

Hwoarang heaved a deep sigh and glanced at Steve. "Don't get all sentimental on me now," he grinned.

Steve chuckled and shook his head. "You're a real dick."

"Yep, I have a very nice one, too. I believe you've seen it before. Can't say the same for you, though," Hwoarang laughed when he received the punch in the arm and grinned at the blushing blond.

The laughing died when the door opened and Hwoarang turned to see who it was. Seeing it was Jin, Hwoarang leapt from the bed and onto the raven-haired man, wrapping a his leg around Jin's waist.

Jin was caught off guard when he was suddenly stalked and he stumbled backwards and into the door. It took him a moment to realize what had happened, and he looked at the mass of red hair on his shoulder. "Hwoarang?"

"Jin, you're a bastard," Hwoarang mumbled in the brunet's neck. "I thought they killed you."

Jin shook his head and placed Hwoarang on the floor, looking at him. "No, I'm fine. How are you?"

Hwoarang moved over to the bed and sat back down. "My head still hurts, and I'm hungry," he said and rubbed at his stomach as it growled.

Steve chuckled. "I'll go see if Lee is getting you something to eat," he said and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Hwoarang grinned and patted the bed next to him. "Damn, did you see who it was, and how did we get home, anyway?"

Jin sat next to the redhead and shook his head. "No, I did not, and I guess the shot to the back forced me to turn into the devil form. _He_ saved you, and I took you back here."

Hwoarang nodded as he listened. "Wonder if it was those two shitheads," he mumbled, lighting up another cigarette.

"So, you think it was them?"

"Yeah, or someone related to them somehow. I need to find a way to grab those assholes and question them personally. I'm sick of this shit, really, I am. They went too far now that they were shooting at us. Well, you; they didn't hit me."

Jin shook his head. "I don't fully remember; I blacked out when I was shot. You seemed to freeze in place, though."

Hwoarang nodded and shivered visibly. "Yeah…. That night, when Jamie died; it came back to me. Not all of it… just Jamie getting shot played over and over in my mind. I couldn't get rid of it. It was a haunting nightmare."

Jin frowned and found himself rubbing the other man's back for comfort. He shook his head. "I can only imagine. Perhaps Lee can think of something to do to help."

Hwoarang's shoulders sagged, and he shook his head. "Sometimes, I don't think anyone can help me anymore," he said and stood off the bed, making his way to thebathroom. He glanced at Jin. "I'm going for a quick shower. We can talk more after I clean up and eat, okay? I kinda wanna be alone."

Jin frowned as he watched his lover and knew things were really starting to get the redhead.

~*~

Jin, Steve, and Lee were all seated at the kitchen table, talking about the events from the night before.

"Hwoarang seems to be okay physically, but mentally, I think he's trashed," Jin said sadly, staring down at his opened can of soda.

Lee nodded, staring at Jin. "And he is coming down to eat after he washes up?"

"Yes. I think he needs time to be alone and think things through," Jin said.

Steve frowned. "Wish there was something we could do to figure things out."

Lee glanced at Steve and raised a brow. "There just might be. Jin, stay here and wait for Hwoarang; Steve, come with me. I have an idea," he said, pulling out his phone and leaving the kitchen.

Steve blinked a few times and shrugged, standing up. "Later, mate," he said with a smile and followed Lee. "Hey, Lee, where are we going?"

Lee glanced at Steve and threw on his unicorn jacket. "Going to get those twins," he said and walked out the door.

Steve smirked and quickly followed after him.

~*~

After Steve and Lee left, Jin decided to take some food up to Hwoarang, so he could get more rest. He knocked on the door and entered. He frowned, seeing the room empty, but relaxed when he heard the water still running from the bathroom.

"Hwoarang, I brought up some food for you," he said loud enough so the other man could hear him from the bathroom.

Just as Jin set the food down, the bathroom door opened and Hwoarang walked out with only a towel around his waist. "Thanks," he said with a smile and went over to the bed, sitting down. He grabbed a sandwich and took a bite.

Jin watched his boyfriend with wide eyes and memorized the sight. He had to admit that Hwoarang really was a sexy man. He swallowed and shook his head from the thoughts that were creeping in on him and smiled. "You're welcome. Steve and Lee left somewhere. I don't know where, though."

Hwoarang nodded and sat on the bed, his head propped up on pillows as he ate his sandwich. His knees were up and his legs slightly spread. Jin couldn't help but glance now and then and look away, blushing.

Hwoarang had noticed the glance and finished his sandwich with one bite, taking a sip of his cola. He then sat up right and scooted closer to Jin. "Like what you see, Kazama?"

Jin blushed even more and looked at Hwoarang. "You know I do."

Hwoarang smiled and leaned forward to the other man, pulling him down and kissing his cheek and whisperingin his ear, "Why don't you show me just how much?" He nibbled at Jin's right ear.

Jin shivered from the touch and took a deep breath, smiling as he turned to Hwoarang and touched the Korean's face gently. "If you really want me to."

Hwoarang smiled. "But of course," he said and lay back once more, this time pulling Jin with him.

~*~

Lee drove downtown with Steve in the passenger seat, speaking on the phone in Japanese. Steve couldn't understand a word he was saying and was confused as to what was going on.

"Excellent," Lee finally said and hug up his cell. "I know where those blasted twins are, Steve," he said with a grin.

Steve stared at the other man and held onto the dashboard as Lee made a 180 and went down the opposite direction. "Whaa! Damn, you are reckless."

Lee smirked. "Koreans usually are. Look at Hwoarang."

Steve blinked. "Neh, okay, but how did you find them?"

Lee's smirk grew. "Connections, my good friend, connections."

Steve watched Lee with a surprised look and then slowly smiled. He knew all they had to do was to get the twins to come with them, and he had a feeling the older man was going to use force.

~*~

Hwoarang arched his back from the soft touches he was receiving from Jin, as the other man tickled his sides and kissed his shoulder. He hissed when he felt Jin thrusts became harder, and his eyes closed. "Jin," he moaned out, his breathing hitching and sweat running down his forehead.

Jin's hips rolled back and forth, as he thrust into Hwoarang. The pleasure ran through his body, and he let out a moan when he hit his climax, spilling deep within the other man.

Hwoarang let out a squeak as he matched Jin's climax, letting out his release onto Jin's stomach and his own chest. He threw back his head and sighed, smiling as he looked up at Jin. He brought his hands up and rubbed at Jin's cheeks in a loving manner. "Thanks."

Jin huffed as he smiled and slowly moved out of Hwoarang and lay down next to the Korean. He stared at the ceiling and nodded. "You, too."

Hwoarang let out a chuckle as he grabbed a cigarette from his bedstand, lighting it and taking a quick puff. "Mmm, I don't know what I would do without you, Kazama. Probably go mad. So, glad you are fine," he said and sat up, so his back was facing Jin.

Jin frowned as he watched Hwoarang and reached a hand out to him, rubbing his back gently. "I won't leave you, I promise."

Hwoarang glanced back at him and smiled. He crushed his smoke and crawled over to Jin, kissing his nose and lying next to the other man. "Thanks. I believe that's the one thing Jamie never said to me."

"You and Jamie, you two were together, weren't you?" Jin asked, wrapping an arm around Hwoarang's waist.

Hwoarang nodded. "First boyfriend, perhaps my first love," he said with a sigh. "He gave me the guitar I have."

Jin nodded. "I'm sorry he died."

"Me, too," Hwoarang said in a quiet whisper. "I wish I could remember everything that happened that night. I don't know, but I have a feeling something important is missing."

"You'll figure it out."

Hwoarang nodded and closed his eyes. "I hope so... and I hope so soon," he said and closed his eyes. As the night of Jamie's death played over in his mind once more, he shivered.

~*~

Somewhere in downtown Tokyo, Winder stood in front of a tall man who was seated in a large leather chair behind a desk. The man didn't look much older then twenty-four. "Well, well, well, Lucci. How nice of you to show."

Winder grinned. "And it's good to be here. It's also good to see you again, after so many years."

The man nodded with a grin of his own. "Yes. I thought it was time we did this right. I believe it's time to revenge my father and your grandfather once and for all. I presume you have got your own business worked out?"

Winder shook his head. "No, sir. My sister still won't join in with us. I may have to take the family heirloom by force."

The man waved a hand. "No matter. As long as I get Jae-Kwan in my hands, things will be all right. Please let the twins know that if they fail, it will be their end. They have failed me too many times now."

Winder nodded and bowed, turning to leave.

"Oh, and Lucci? I must admit. I do like your name for the tournament. Winder... that is very clever. I am surprised Jae-Kwan hasn't recognized you, though. I mean, you were the one who shot Jamie," he said and let out a barking laughter.

"Winder" grinned and nodded, leaving the office.

**To Be Continued…**


	19. The Truth or a Lie?

**A/N: Here is Chapter 19. Not much to say****;**** just one more chapter left before this story is finished. Hope you enjoy, and please review.**

**A/N 2: Thank you, everyone, for the great reviews! And thank you, Salysha, for all the help!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 19**

_The Truth or a Lie?_

**XxX**

Lee dropped the cigarette to the ground and crushed it with the heel of his shoe. He stared at the building in front of him and smirked. His hands disappeared in his pockets, and he went inside.

Steve watched from the background, sitting in the driver's seat of Lee's car. The plan was that he would ride around the block once, when Lee went inside, and then, five minutes later, meet him in room 404. There he would find out what was going on because Lee hadn't told him.

He sighed and watched Lee go into the elevator. After waiting a moment, Steve pulled out of the parking lot and drove down the street, stopping at the red light.

**XxX**

Hwoarang sighed heavily as he hung up the living room phone and sat back on the couch, taking his feet onto the coffee table. "The good officer and my master are coming by. Lee invited them. Know why?" Hwoarang asked Jin, who was watering a plant near the window. Hwoarang raised a brow, but kept his comments to himself.

Jin shook his head. "No. Lee left with Steve and never said where he was going. It must be something important if he asked them for a visit."

Hwoarang nodded and stood to his feet. "I guess. I need a smoke," he said, removing the pack of cigarettes from his pocket. "Plant boy, want to join me outside while we wait?"

Jin nodded and followed Hwoarang outside. He watched as the redhead sat down on the porch, lighting up his smoke. Jin stood behind him, watching the was quiet for a moment before Hwoarang spoke**.**"Jin, I don't think this tournament is important anymore." His voice was soft, almost a whisper. He let out a breath of smoke and then flicked the bud away, watching it land in the grass. "I don't think it will last another week."

Jin stared at him from behind, hands deep in his pockets. "Why? You do not want to continue?"

Hwoarang shook his head, rubbing his forehead. "No, it's not that..."

"Then what is wrong?" Jin asked, now sitting next to the other man. His hand went to the small of Hwoarang's back.

"I think whatever is happening may get in the way. Or maybe it will turn out like the movies, and things will be fine before the next match," Hwoarang said, his voice bitter with sarcasm.

Jin looked away and shook his head. "I don't believe this tournament was my family's doing... Not completely."

"What do you mean?" Hwoarang asked as he lit up another cigarette.

Jin sighed. "I think it was requested by someone even my grandfather can't say no to. I'm not sure, though."

Hwoarang nodded and leaned back against the side of the porch wall. He sighed heavily, "Maybe..."

The sound of a car could be heard from the distance. Hwoarang watched as his master drove up in his Honda and he flicked away his cigarette, standing to his feet.

Jin waved a hand to let the guards know that the two visitors were allowed in. "I wonder if Lee and Steve will be coming back soon..."

Hwoarang shrugged. "Who knows."

**XxX**

Steve stared at Lee with a brow raised in question.

The older man only grinned and shrugged his shoulders as he held up the unconscious Corey in his arms. "They wouldn't listen to reason," he said and smiled innocently.

Shaking his head, Steve sighed and took a better hold of the twin in his arms, lifting him over his shoulder. "Yeah, that's why they are knocked out. If I had known this was what you were up to, I would have brought rope to tie them down."

Lee shrugged as he led the way out of the building. "This is easier."

"Is that why you called officer Lei to the house? To interview them?"

Lee nodded. "Yes, sir. It is his job, and this way, they won't have a choice. Plus there will be five of us to stop them if they try to leave. I want to know everything they know once and for all."

"So, we kidnap them," Steve said and grinned.

"Yes."

**XxX**

Lei, Baek, Hwoarang, and Jin sat in the kitchen, talking idly, when Jin got the call from Lee: he and Steve would be home shortly with a guest. Who the guest was, Lee didn't say, just told them to wait.

"What is this about, Hwoarang?" Baek asked, sipping some coffee. "Lee said it was important."

Hwoarang shrugged. "Not sure what Lee is doing. He didn't tell us were he was going."

"Then can you tell me why you are all bruised, perhaps?"

"Someone was shooting at me and Jin last night, and I got banged up from falling," Hwoarang said, closing his eyes at the memory. He still didn't like thinking about it. He didn't want to. He felt as if he was forced.

"What? What on Earth happened, and why didn't you tell us as soon as we got here?" demanded Baek.

"Did you see who it was, Hwoarang?" Lei asked, frowning. "Why didn't you call the Tokyo police as soon as you could?"

Hwoarang stared at the table, touching the top with his index finger, making small circles. "No."

"Jin, did you?" Lei asked, looking over at the Japanese.

Jin shook his head. "No, it was—"

"He was shot. He was shot, in the back... he was shot," Hwoarang said in a harsh voice. "I blacked out. That's what happened. Stop asking about it."

Baek stared at Hwoarang mulling over what the younger man had just said and nodded. "All right, I understand."

"Hey, we're back!" Lee said as he walked into the kitchen, pushing Corey in front of him. The first twin looked very angry.

Steve came in after, pushing Nick along in a similar fashion. Both fighters pushed the twins down and then stood in the doorway.

"Lei, I asked you here because these two have important business to discuss with you. First, I would like to let you know that these two 'friends' of ours have been stalking Hwoarang for a while now."

Lei turned to the twins with a serious look, folding his arms over his chest. "Talk. What is this about?"

Nick glanced at his brother, who sighed heavily. "We know nothing; we were just following orders," he said after a moment.

"From whom?"

"Our boss," said Corey. He shook his head. "We were told to find out Hwoarang's name, to confirm who he was. That's all."

"Honest," added Nick.

"Who is your boss? Are you sure you don't know what this is about?" Lei asked, looking from one twin to the other.

"Don't lie. We know you know more than what you are letting on," said Lee. "Just tell us, and we'll let you go."

"We'll be killed if we tell you," Corey said, glaring at the older man. "It's the Korean mafia, that's what it is."

"The Korean?" Lei asked with his eyebrow raised. "Okay, boys, I'm not letting you go until you tell me what is going on. Start from the beginning."

"We told you we can't!" Nick and Corey said together.

"It's bad enough that we are even here!" Nick said, standing up. "Look, we won't stalk him anymore. We already promised someone we wouldn't!"

"Who?" Lei asked, finding everything to be confusing. "Look, you two, you better start spilling, or I will notify the Tokyo police about this whole situation."

"Whooo, scary Lei, real scary. Now, do that again with a pink pony mask; that will really get them!" Hwoarang said, his voice oozing with sarcasm. He stood to his feet and crossed the kitchen to the fridge, taking out a water bottle. "This whole thing is retarded. They are from the mafia. You bring in the police, they'll ask questions, leave, and then these two are killed."

"I think Hwoarang has a point," Steve said, frowning. "I mean, it's bad enough we have you here, Lei. Word gets out they were talking to a police officer, from Hong Kong or not, they could get killed, and I don't think we want them killed."

"Good point. It's best if we keep an eye on these two, even after they tell us what's going down," said Lee.

"We told you we can't tell you!" Nick spat out, tossing the chair to the side.

"Nick, wait, calm down... I think we should tell them," Corey said from where he was sitting. "I mean, they could help us out."

Nick stared at his brother for a long moment and then sighed. "All right, fine, we'll tell you."

Lee grinned. "Good. I'll order some food, and we'll get started. Chinese, okay?" Everyone agreed with a nod or a mumble of yes, and Lee took out his cell phone.

Hwoarang ran a hand through his hair and tilted his head back. He felt a bit relieved that there would be answers, but, at the same time, he didn't want to know them. "Let's wait until we get some food," he said, slipping a cigarette in his lips and walking out of the room.

Jin, who had been silent the whole time, watched his lover leave and frowned. "I'll go and talk to him," he said in a low voice, following Hwoarang.

**XxX**

Hwoarang was sitting on the front porch when Jin found him. The Japanese sat next to the redhead and didn't say anything, just looked to the ground. He waited for Hwoarang to speak first.

Hwoarang blew out a swirl of smoke and he glanced at Jin. "I guess hearing what they have to say is for the best, huh?"

Jin nodded. "Yeah."

"Heh, I wanted to know what they were up to in the beginning, but now, I don't know. Maybe I'm nervous. Or maybe I won't like it. I don't know," he said and crushed his smoke into the ground.

"It's best if we know, even if it's painful," Jin said, turning to Hwoarang and touching his shoulder.

Hwoarang grinned and patted Jin's hand, glancing at the Japanese. "Yeah, I know," he said and leaned sideways, kissing Jin, resting his hands on Jin's face.

Jin sighed into the kiss, putting a hand to Hwoarang's hip and guiding the redhead closer to him, as he moved a hand slowly to his ass.

Hwoarang bit down on Jin's lip and pushed away from the kiss, smiling. "Frisky, Kazama? Come on, let's get back inside before they come looking for us. We can have fun later," he said, standing back to his feet.

Jin chuckled and followed his example. "All right."

**XxX**

Everyone was gathered in the living room, full from food and ready to talk and listen. Hwoarang was sitting on the couch next to Steve and Lee. The twins were sitting in kitchen chairs brought into the room and faced the couch, as Lei stood next to them.

"All right, boys. Tell us what you know," Baek said, as he sat down in one of the living room chairs.

Corey nodded and glanced at everyone else. "Well, we really don't know much. The only thing we know is... well. That it has to do with the time Hwoarang and his old... companion got shot."

"Companion?" Lee asked and glanced at Hwoarang.

"Shut up. Just continue," Hwoarang said, waving a hand for the twins to go on without any further questions.

"Well," Corey said, rubbing the side of his head. "They said it was for revenge for that night, for killing one of their men... the other teenager."

Hwoarang snorted. "I didn't kill anyone. If anything, I was framed. What more do you have? Even I could have guessed that."

"I agree, that seems off. There should be more. This was many years ago now. There has to be more of a reason to go after Hwoarang now. Something more, I don't know, threatening?" Lee said with a hand to his chin, going into deep thought.

"Yeah, we guessed that, too. That's why we asked... Winder. Hwoarang, do you know who 'Winder' is?" asked Nick.

Hwoarang raised a brow. "Am I supposed to?"

"Yes," the twins said together.

"Hwoarang, Winder is Lucci," said Corey.

Hwoarang's eyes widened with shock; he couldn't belive what the twins were saying. "What? Bullshit!"

"He is. He just has a longer and darker hair, looks taller, and has shaved his mustache. But I promise you, it's him. And to add to it, he is Airon's older brother. Airon is Airistus; we know you were asked about her," Nick said coldly.

Hwoarang shook his head. "So, Airon was a spy? What the hell is going on? You're shitting me. Tell me this is a joke!"

Corey shook his head. "It's the truth, and no, he wasn't a spy. Air didn't know who you were until after the tournament started. She is the one who told us not to follow you anymore. I mean, she has as much authority to the mafia as Winder does, though Winder has higher "athority" so to speak."

.

"And who is that?" asked Lei.

"Lord Kaji AKA 'the boss.' His father is known as 'Storm.' He isn't Korean, though, but American," Corey explained.

"Do you know his identity or real name?" Lei asked.

The twins shook their heads.

"We only heard his voice. He was the one who hired us to go after Hwoarang. He wanted us to scare him, so to speak. Get him off guard," Corey said, pausing and shaking his head.

"To get him killed or captured," Lei finished and paced the room. "So, you don't know anything else?"

Nick shook his head. "Sorry, we were just given orders and a little bit of the background story."

"More like a cover-up. There has to be more to the story or another reason why they want Hwoarang so bad," Lee said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Hwoarang, are you sure you don't remember anything that might have put you on top of the wanted list for the mafia?"

"No, I promise you I don't. Are you two sure you have the right guy?" Hwoarang asked, clearly getting angry at the whole thing. He was itching for another smoke, that was for sure.

"Well, that was one thing we had to confirm. That's why we needed to get your name. We had to make sure you were the right person," said Corey.

"But dude, your name, it's almost as if you had it erased because it doesn't even show in our records. But we weren't sure if it was you or not," Nick added.

Hwoarang nodded. "Damn straight. Only a few people in this world know my name. My parents, master Baek, and Jamie. Everyone I trust; no one else."

"Hwoarang, I think you should tell them your name. It might help. Maybe you aren't the person they are after," Baek said, staring right at Hwoarang.

"Who said I trust them?" Hwoarang said, and shook his head. "I don't think so. A person can only have one true name in their whole life. To have it ruined, it's like ruining your whole life. Sure, you can change your name if you want to, but it would never be your true name, now would it?"

"We understand, Hwoarang, but wouldn't it help clear the air?" asked Lee.

Hwoarang shook his head. "Yeah, but then other people will know who I am," he said and looked away. There was silence then Hwoarang sighed. "Though you probably know my name, anyway."

"We are guessing that it is Soo Jae-kwan," asked Corey.

Hwoarang nodded and let out a frustrated grunt. "Yeah, sure..."

Corey and Nick shared glances and nodded. "Yeah, we thought so. Everything led up to it."

"All right, now that we have that cleared up, can you two tell us anything about the shooting from last night?" Lei asked.

"Shooting?" Nick and Corey said together, again looking at each other.

"No, we know nothing of any shooting. Why?" asked Corey.

"Because Hwoarang and Jin were shot at last night on their way home from their outing," started Lee. "No one was harmed from it, but it was still a threat and attempt of murder, I'm guessing."

Lei nodded. "It could be considered that if the shooter was truly aiming for Hwoarang and Jin."

"And seeing as Jin was clearly shot in the back, I believe it was," said Lee.

Nick and Corey once again shared looks. Corey then sank in his chair. "It could only mean that our boss is growing impatient and has hired someone else to help do the job," he groaned. "If so, that's real bad. That means they would have higher-ranking 'workers' to go after Hwoarang."

"Well, we'll have to make sure that doesn't happen," said Lei. "And as for you two... I don't think it would be a good idea for you to be out of our sights. We still can't trust you, and you might be watched."

Hwoarang frowned. "Whatever. Is that everything?" he asked, getting more frustrated from the whole conversation. "This whole thing is pissing me off. And, if I am honest, if you live or die, I don't care because as far as I am concerned, you're the fucks ruining my life in the first place," he said, moving from the couch and over to the wall. He stood facing the wall and pressed his forehead against it. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Jin watched him from where he was sitting, but he didn't move. He wasn't sure if it would have been a good idea, with everyone around. "What about the tournament?"

Corey shook his head. "It's not important. It's another thing the mafia agreed on with your grandfather. Paid him a good amount of money to host the tournament. As soon as they would get what they wanted from the tournament, it was going to be canceled."

"I thought it was odd for father to start a random tag tournament, act all nice to Jin and myself like nothing ever happened at the previous tournament. It made no sense. I mean, why put the four of us together?"

"He wanted to distract Hwoarang by using Jin. You know, with the whole rivalry and all that. No one thought that you two would become friends," Nick said. "We have no idea why they put the four of you in the same house, or why you are with Steve."

Lee nodded. "I think it was a mistake."

"Agreed. If anything, it helped Hwoarang," said Steve.

"All right. We got enough of this shitty talk," Hwoarang said, sitting back down.

"All right, Hwoarang, you're right. We can all talk more tomorrow. We should leave and get some rest," Baek said and stood to his feet. "Shall we go, Lei?"

Lei nodded and pointed to the twins. "You will remain here. Lee, I trust you to watch them tonight. We can't have them off running around," he said and followed Baek to the door.

"Will do," said Lee, seeing Lei and Baek out and bidding them farewell. He came back a moment later and turned back to Hwoarang and Jin as soon as they left. "So, let me make something clear: are you to more then friends?"

"That's not your business," Hwoarang spat out, glaring at the older man. "And if we are?"

Lee shrugged. "I'm fine with it," he said and glanced at the twins. "Follow me," he said and, with that, left the room. The twins quickly following after him.

Steve grinned at Jin and Hwoarang. "Glad for ya. I better head off to bed myself. It wasn't the easiest job to knock the two of them out," he said, stretching, and quickly left the room.

Hwoarang watched him leave and sat down with a sour look on his face. "A few more days, and we have another match coming up. What a bitch, and it's not even real," he said and stood up again. "I'm going to bed. Night, Jin," he said and left without another word.

Jin frowned, watching him disappear up the stairs. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. _I hope things will turn around for him soon, _he thought to himself and got up from the couch. _**Why? So you can be center of attention again?**_ saidthe devil within, but Jin ignored it as he went upstairs to bed.

**XxX**

That night, Jin was sound asleep when someone sneaked into his bedroom. He stirred awake when he felt the bed move. He shifted to see who it was, and was not surprised to recognize the bare back and the red hair. "Hwoarang?"

Hwoarang turned to face Jin and shook his head. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you. I just couldn't sleep."

Jin nodded and ran a hand up his bare back. "Want to sleep with me?"

Hwoarang nodded and crawled into bed next to his lover, resting his forehead against his shoulder. "Thanks," he mumbled.

"You're welcome," Jin whispered and pulled the blanket up and over them. He sighed and stared at the ceiling. Everything had gone silent besides their soft breathing.

Then, "I love you...," Hwoarang whispered.

Jin was shocked and looked over at his lover, whose eyes remained closed. He smiled. "Love you, too."

**To Be Continued...**


	20. It's Over and We Lost

**A/N: Final chapter! I hope you all enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**A/N 2: ****Thank you, everyone, for the great reviews! And thank you, Salysha, for all the help! This story is dedicated to you, my friend!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken.**

* * *

Chapter 20

It's Over, and We Lost

XxX

Several days passed since the twins were confronted. They had dropped out of the tournament the following day and were forced to stay with Lee and everyone until everything was over. It was Lei's idea, as they had given out information they could get killed for.

Hwoarang disagreed, suggesting they should turn them in to Lucci in packages as an early Christmas present, but he was overruled by the others, who thought that the twins could be some help when things would start to unfold later on; in other words, when the real danger would begin.

Now, Hwoarang and Jin were in the middle of their second match. Hwoarang had tagged Jin to fight and sat down to watch the end of the fight. The redhead wasn't as into it as he had been at the beginning, now that he had found out that the whole thing was basically a scam to lure him out. He agreed to do the match that morning only because it would be good practice and he might get a glimpse of "Winder." He wanted to see for himself if the man was Lucci or not. He was still having trouble believing it, and he wondered how he missed it earlier.

Hwoarang sighed and removed the headband from his forehead, letting his hair fall loose to the side. The match was over: Jin had won, and Kuma had been KO'd. It hadn't been the easiest match, but it hadn't been the most difficult fight he had fought, either. All in all, Hwoarang was bored.

"About time, Kazama. You sure went easy on him," Hwoarang said as the other man approached him. He smiled and stood to his feet.

Jin returned the smile and stood in front of Hwoarang, arms folded over his bare, sweaty chest. "Sorry, I wanted to give him a little bit of a chance," he said. His smile turned into a cocky smirk.

Hwoarang grinned and admired Jin's torso with roaming eyes. The man was a sexy beast and teasing him. "You've been hanging out with me too much," Hwoarang commented and turned around. "Let's go home and 'celebrate.'"

XxX

Hwoarang pushed Jin into the room, their lips locked in a heated kiss. Jin quickly took control, pushing Hwoarang back and into the door, closing it in the process. After returning from the tournament and realizing no one was home, Hwoarang had talked to Jin. The two hadn't stopped kissing since; both of them were fighting for the upper hand.

Now, Jin was pressing Hwoarang tightly against the bedroom door, with one hand squeezing his butt in a tight grip while the other strayed into his hair. Their tongues moved in rhythm together until Jin pulled away. He smiled, and his breathing hitched. "I need a shower."

"Was that an invitation?" Hwoarang asked, watching Jin's every movement.

Jin smirked at the redhead and removed his shirt, tossing it to the floor. He then slowly made his way to the bathroom door, resting a hand on the doorknob. He glanced at Hwoarang over his shoulder. His smirk never left. "Maybe."

Hwoarang didn't hesitate as he ran over to Jin, grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around, locking their lips once again. Hwoarang pushed Jin into the bathroom, and Jin took control, pushing Hwoarang off. He stared at the redhead with lust-filled eyes and grinned.

"You're a tease, Kazama!" Hwoarang protested, pouting playfully.

Jin chuckled and pulled at Hwoarang's vest, pulling at the zipper. "I know." The sound of a zipper echoed in the bathroom followed by the sound of Hwoarang's vest dropping to the floor. Jin then grabbed Hwoarang by the hips and lifted him up onto the counter. He grabbed the buckles of his leather chaps, undoing them one by one.

Hwoarang watched him with a bit of amusement, amazed at how fast Jin could work when he wanted something. He jumped when he felt something wet by his navel and glanced down, seeing Jin licking abdomen as he worked on his belt. "Damn, Kazama. Slow down and take a breath," he chuckled, running his fingers through Jin's hair.

Jin looked up and smiled, pulling Hwoarang down from the counter once more and pulling at the jeans, finally sliding them off. "No."

Hwoarang laughed, grabbing Jin's shoulder as he stepped out of his pants and kicked them to the side. He was now standing only in his red silk boxers.

Jin gave him a once-over, and turned around to step over to the tub. He turned the shower on, adjusting the water so that it was just right. He then turned to Hwoarang, who had done the honors of removing the last bit of his clothing. Jin whistled.

"Your turn," Hwoarang said, a twinkle in his eyes as he took the small step over to Jin and grabbed his flame pants. "Come on, Jinny-kins, take them off and wiggle that fine ass!"

"Get in the tub, and I just might," Jin said, moving away from Hwoarang and over by the sink. He folded his arms over his chest, smirking at the redhead.

Hwoarang was a bit shocked at Jin's actions. He had never pictured the normally quiet and well-behaved Kazama to be so demanding. He liked it. "Okay," he said, moving the clear curtain to the side and stepping into the hot shower. He sighed heavily, tilting his head back and letting the water hit his face.

Less than a minute later, Hwoarang felt strong hands touch his shoulders and gently run down his back. He leaned back into the touch and closed his eyes. Jin's touch was comforting and it made him feel more relaxed. He groaned, feeling Jin's lips against his neck, and tilted his head back, letting out a low moan.

Jin smirked into Hwoarang's neck, nibbling down the soft skin. He gently squeezed Hwoarang's hips and turned the redhead around so they facing each other. He leaned forward, kissing the redhead roughly and sliding a hand over his ass, squeezing it playfully.

Hwoarang let out a low moan. Jin was driving him nuts with his touches and kisses. He could feel his member growing erect and he rubbed it against Jin's.

Jin hummed from pleasure, taking Hwoarang's lips with his, and gently pushed Hwoarang into the bathroom wall. He then pulled away with a grin, moving away from the redhead and turning around.

Hwoarang took a deep breath, watching Jin from where he stood. His body was hot and not just from the spray of water. He ran a hand through his wet hair, trying to calm down. He knew that if he didn't cool, even a little, he would come far too quickly.

Hwoarang's grin grew when he saw Jin grab the conditioner, and he watched with mesmerized eyes as the other man rubbed it onto his hard member. Hwoarang knew what was coming and he couldn't wait.

As soon as Jin finished rubbing the conditioner onto his penis, he turned to Hwoarang with a smirk, grabbing the redhead by the hips and turning him around. He smacked Hwoarang's ass playfully and leaned forward, kissing him on the neck gently. "Ready?" he whispered.

Hwoarang's head nearly banged on the wall when Jin spun him around, but he caught himself with his hands. He shivered, feeling Jin's kisses down his neck and the gentle touch to his back. He could feel Jin's erection teasing at his entrance, and it was driving him mad.

"Don't tease, just fuck me," Hwoarang said, grinding his teeth. He could feel Jin slowly start to enter him, and he gasped. He could never get used to that feeling, and boy, did he love it.

XxX

After the shower, Hwoarang and Jin rested on Hwoarang's bed. Hwoarang was in a pair of shorts and covered with a light blanket. His head rested against a pillow, and there was a smile on his face. "Damn, Kazama, I feel so good. Sex after a winning match? Yeah, must be my birthday," he chuckled.

Jin was lying next to Hwoarang, sideways so he was facing him, his head lying on his arm. "I agree," he said, reaching a hand over and brushing some red hair from Hwoarang's face. "It has been a good day."

Hwoarang turned so he was facing Jin and nodded. "Mmm, was. Make it better if I had some beer and another grope here on the bed," he said, winking.

Jin smiled. Hwoarang could so crude sometimes. He loved it when they were alone like this. He leaned forward and kissed him. "Yeah, maybe a little later. Steve and Lee will be returning soon."

Hwoarang kissed Jin back and sighed, sitting up. "Yeah, along with Nick and Corey. Might as well make something to eat, maybe order in. Get some beer and, later, we can have some fun again," Hwoarang said, getting up from the bed and throwing on a T-shirt.

"Yeah," Jin agreed, sliding off the bed and throwing on a pair of black sweatpants. "What should we eat?"

Hwoarang rested a hand on the door and glanced at Jin. "If it was up to me, I would have Jin à la mode," he said with a smirk and left the room.

Jin blushed a pretty shade of pink and followed after his lover. "How about some Mexican food?"

"You eat Mexican food? That has a lot of meat, usually," Hwoarang said, walking down the stairs and into the kitchen. He stopped at the fridge, resting one hand against it.

"I like the veggie bowl," Jin said, sitting down at the table.

"Oh," Hwoarang turned the fridge and opened it. "Can we order in or do we need to pick it up?" he took out two cans of soda and offered one to Jin, sitting next to him with a smile.

Jin shook his head. "I can ask Lee to pick it up on his way home if I order now," he said and took the offered can.

XxX

"Sir, he's here," Winder said as he walked into his boss' office.

"Good. Send him in," Lord Kaji said and smiled.

Winder nodded and stepped out once again, returning a moment later with another man.

The second man was tall and he had a wavy blond hair and blue eyes. He was thin but well-built and had a plain look on his face. He bowed to Lord Kaji and removed his jacket, handing it to Winder. "So, what's my job this time?"

Lord Kaji stood to his feet and crossed the room to his filing cabinet. "I need you to capture someone for me," he said as he took out a file. He opened it and went back over to his desk, sitting down.

"Is that all?" the new man said, looking bored and sounding disappointed. "You couldn't get someone else to do it?"

Lord Kaji shook his head. "So far, everyone has failed," he said and slid a photo across the table.

The man took two steps over to the desk and picked up photo, looking at it. "Isn't he from the tournament?"

Lord Kaji nodded. "Yes, he is. Will you need help?"

The man shook his head and pocketed the picture. "No, just gas money for my car."

Lord Kaji chuckled and took out his wallet. "All right."

"When do you want me to do this?" the man said, taking the money.

"As soon as possible. I am tired of waiting. Just make sure everyone else is out of the house. Or far enough, so you don't get caught."

The man grinned and turned to leave, taking his coat from Winder and throwing it on. He stopped just outside the door and glanced at Lord Kaji. "I never get caught. I demand the same payment."

The door shut as soon as the man walked away. Winder turned and looked at his boss. "Any arrangements I need to make?"

"Just tell our baker to have a dozen lemon pies hot and fresh out of the oven by tomorrow afternoon."

Winder raised a brow, but didn't question his boss. "Will do, sir."

XxX

"So, what's the plan for tomorrow?" Hwoarang asked Jin, Steve, and Lee as he entered the living room, a beer in hand. "What are we doing?"

"I have class in the afternoon," Jin answered, putting the book he had been reading down on the coffee table.

Hwoarang frowned and sat next to Steve on the couch. "Really? Bummer. I was hoping the four of us could go and play some paintball."

"Sorry, Hwoarang. I need to run some errands. Maybe another time," Lee said.

"I'll be here tomorrow, mate. I reckon the twins will be, too. We can always play with them," Steve said with a shrug.

"Steve, that sounded so wrong," Hwoarang said, hiding a smirk.

"What? Why, what did I say?"

"Well, you didn't hear me say, 'Hey, you guys. Want to go and play with each other?' No, I said, 'To play paintball.' So when you said—" his smirk was rising, "—'we can always play with them,' it sounded like you were suggesting us to 'play' with them."

Steve blinked. "Dude… you have perverted problems, you know that?"

Hwoarang laughed. "Hey, you said it. Not me. Anyway, yeah, we can play paintball with them, maybe. I might change my mind. Never know. I still can't stand those two."

"Well, just let me know if you do, then. This way, I'll know to make some plans for tomorrow or not," Steve said with a smile.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm going to bed. Good night, my lovely 'ladies!'" Hwoarang said cheerfully and hopped off the couch, taking his beer with him as he went to bed.

The other three just rolled their eyes at him and continued their quiet activities.

XxX

Hwoarang's eyes opened when he felt a gentle but strong hand on his bare back. He smiled and turned, looking up at Jin with a grin. He brought his arms up and around Jin's neck. The two were kissing in seconds.

Jin took a hold of Hwoarang's hips and rolled himself onto the bed, pulling Hwoarang on top of him, breaking their kiss for a second before their lips connected once again. There was no small talk as Jin slid Hwoarang's boxers off his waist and, slowly, off.

Hwoarang smirked at Jin as he lay naked under the other man, bringing his arms behind his head, letting Jin lead.

Jin's hand slowly slid up Hwoarang's leg, over his thigh, and up to his limp member. Hwoarang let out a hiss of pleasure. He watched Jin grip his penis and let out another moan, feeling it become hard. "D-damn…."

Jin grinned when Hwoarang's penis was fully erect and he slid up the Korean's body slowly, kissing up his chest, stopping as he got to Hwoarang's chin. He smiled, looking at Hwoarang and running a hand through his hair.

Hwoarang smiled back and cupped Jin's face, kissing his lover gently as his breathing became heavy. He pulled away form the kiss, his face slightly flushed. "You know…," he whispered. "Despite all the shit, I think I'm pretty happy."

Jin smiled at Hwoarang and ran a finger down the redhead's chin. "I agree. I am, too," he said and once more captured Hwoarang's mouth with his, sharing a deep and lust-filled kiss.

The rest of the night turned into a blur of passion, heat, and love.

XxX

The next afternoon, Hwoarang was sitting by himself in the living room, waiting for Jin to get home from school. He was still wearing his jeans from the paintball fight, which hadn't been as fun as he had hoped. It had ended a bit short due to the rain, and now he was bored stiff. Steve had gone upstairs for a nap, and he didn't have a clue where the twins had gone. He didn't care much, anyway.

Now it was the middle of the afternoon, it was raining, and he was stuck inside, bored with not much to do. It seemed like the minutes were going by very slowly, as he watched the clock on the wall.

_It's odd how the last couple of months have been. When I got here, I was afraid of commitment, and now I'm doing just that… being with Jin and only Jin…. I must admit even I am shocked by it all_,he thought to himself, grinning a bit and lying back on the couch. _I'm still scared on the idea, though… but I am happy._

Just as he was about to close his eyes for a nap, he heard the sound of a glass breaking from the other room. He grunted some and got up from the couch, going into the other room. He didn't know what happened after that: he was smacked with a blunt object to the back of the head. He slumped over and was caught by strong arms.

The man smirked and brought Hwoarang over his shoulder and headed for the broken window. Shortly after, there was the sound of a car driving off.

"Hwoarang?" Steve said as he made his way down the stairs. "Hwoarang, are you around?" he said looking into the living room and then down the hall, spotting the broken glass. "Hwoarang… oh, bloody hell!"

XxX

Jin, Steve, Lee, Nick, and Corey stood in front of the large temple, most of them quiet. Lee was pacing and on the phone.

Jin had a blank stare on his face as he sat. He couldn't believe Hwoarang was missing. His bike was still there, which suggested that he had not left, but… he was nowhere to be found.

_**He's probably hiding from you.**_

_No. I know he's not. Something's wrong._

_**I bet you made him sick last night. Maybe he realized how wrong you are. You are, after all, a monster.**_

_No! I'm not! Hwoarang is not like that!_

_**Are you sure? You barely know him. He is probably watching you right now. Watching you from the distance and thinking how sick you are.**_

_No! That's not true! It's not true! I know Hwoarang… he…_

_**He's what? Crude? Doesn't care? He's often used women for sex before. What makes you believe **__**he didn't use you?**_

_Because Hwoarang isn't like that! He… he said himself that he loved me._

_**Once, but neither of you said it again. How do you know it was true? He kissed Steve.**_

_What? No. You are lying! I don't believe you!_

_**It's true. He kissed Steve. Ask the blondie. He'll tell you.**_

_You're lying. Stop it! Get out of my head!_

Jin grabbed a hold of his head and screamed out, "STOP IT!" making everyone around him to stare at him.

"Jin, what's wrong?" Lee asked, closing his cell phone and shoving it in his pocket. "It's not… bothering you… is it?"

Jin shook his head. "Any word on Hwoarang?" he asked, worry in his tone, trying to block out all of the devil's thoughts.

Lee shook his head. "Baek is out looking for him now; Bea said he hasn't seen him all day. Steve, you said the glass was broken, like someone had broken in, and you found a chunk of wood on the floor?"

Steve nodded. "Yeah, I reckon someone broke in while I was napping and knocked Hwoarang out when he went to investigate."

Lee sighed. "Yeah. Lei is going to investigate as soon as he and Baek finish searching. I told him the same thing, and he believes it, too. Damn, I'm just afraid that whoever is after Hwoarang might have grabbed him."

Jin groaned, covering his face with his hands. What was he going to do? How was he going to find Hwoarang?

XxX

A few hours later, there was still no sign of Hwoarang, and there were no fingerprints of the intruder or any signs that someone had been there except the broken glass and the block of wood.

Everyone was searching for Hwoarang now as they are starting to get worried. Lei had questions the twins, and took them with him for the search.

Jin was standing on the roof, letting the rain fall over his body. He was staring up at the midnight blue sky with a sad expression on his face. _I must find him…. I must know the truth._

_**And take revenge for the lie.**_

Laughter echoed in Jin's mind, and his eyes glowed red. Black-feathered wings spread from his back, and he flew into the sky, as black feathers fell from the air, landing on the roof. A single white one followed thereafter.

Lighting flashed.

**The End…**

…**.For Now**

_High above in a dark room, chains hung from the ceiling. The light from the lightning shined through the window, showing a glimpse of red hair._

_A door opened from below, and three men walked in._

"_Hello, Hwoarang. It's good to see you again," the leader said._

_The chains wrapped around Hwoarang's arms, chest, and legs rattled as he lifted his head. His eyes widened. "It can't be!" he gasped._

_Lord Kaji nodded with a smirk. "Oh, but it can…"_

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**A/N: Well, it's over: RLT is complete. I would like to say now that there will be a sequel, but it will be a little while before I start it. I want to finish a few of my other stories first and start a new project. I do plan on writing the sequel soon, though. Say… in about… three or four months? :)**

**Thank you all for reading!**


End file.
